Something Unbelievable
by The Funtime Writer
Summary: Laura Blake is a quiet, shy, and secluded girl who everyone hates and everyone avoids. Bullies, punks, and the popular kids have all gotten a crack at her, and there's nothing she can do about it. But by pure accident, she meets someone who changes her completely. OC x Canon *Undergoing re-write*
1. The Day it all Began

***** Hello, everyone. You might not know me, then again, you might, but anyways, I'm just a mediocre writer who likes to write things for fun, whatever it may be. This story was started and finished a while back, but since there were so many mistakes, such as scenes I never put in out of impatience, I've decided to re-write the whole thing.**

**Now, if you've already read this horrible, awful thing, you don't have to do it a second time. However, you may miss a few things that are important to the story, and just might affect the sequel if I ever get on to it.**

**Just as a reminder, this was written a long time ago, and even though I'm rewriting it, I don't want to stray too far from the original idea.**

**Anyways, here we go!**

Dulled eyes drifted slowly from side to side in the crowded auditorium. Their owner briefly took a moment to yawn, uninterested. Today was the day of her high school graduation, something that was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life. That first step to becoming independent and getting her foot in the door to starting a self-sufficient life.

But it wasn't. Not at all.

There were no proud parents sitting in the crowd, taking pictures and smiling like all the others. There were no friends to cheer her on, or congratulate her for being at the top of her class. No one to even speak to her.

Everyone flat-out _avoided_ her. No one wanted to talk to the girl with the long chocolate hair, whose eyes hadn't been seen in months because of the low hanging bangs. No one wanted to talk to the 19 year old who had been held back for truancy. No one wanted to even _look_ at the orphan, the delinquent, the _witch_.

Even the speaker's voice was monotone as her name was called, no honors awarded despite the high probability she had earned them. She took the ribbon-wrapped diploma, slightly bowing her head to the principle before heading off the stage to sit in an empty chair among the other students. A few snickers accompanied her presence; even the most under-developed had had something positive said about them. She had gotten nothing.

Her locker emptied, her backpack grabbed, she was done with this establishment. A quick change in the bathroom got her out of the blue robe, which she threw away in disdain. A detour through a secluded hallway got her out of the building without any trouble. A few students were loitering in the back, calling out a few sneers as she headed down the sidewalk and on her merry way.

She let her thoughts wander for a moment. Was their callous demeanor out of fear? Fear of her, from what they'd seen she could do? It had only been once, however it had happened, but there was no taking it back. The unprovoked hatred they felt towards her was irreversible.

So the young adolescent by the name of Laura Blake was walking home, heavy backpack on her shoulders, a black turtleneck protecting her from the cold breeze that hung in the air. Some graduation, although it wasn't like she had expected any different. Her days were usually spent like this. She gave a heavy sigh as she took a sharp turn into the woods to take a shortcut.

Although little to her knowledge, it was on this day that her world would be completely turned upside down.

Laura jerked as a thunderous sound echoed through the forest, and she probably wouldn't have heard it if she hadn't been cutting through the grove to get home.

She stood there motionless for a moment, a small chill going up her spine. A sound resembling an explosion sounded, and her heart leapt in a mixture of fear and apprehension. The brunette knew this was probably going to end horribly, but nevertheless she crept through the trees towards the source of the constant booms and bangs. She pushed the thick foliage out of her way as she wandered into the brush, finally being shoved into the open by the backlash of a branch. She tripped to the ground, but stood almost as quickly, dusting off her knees and looking into the open field around her.

Looking back at this moment, she would probably say her heart stopped completely,

Countless forms lay to waste on the ground before her, twisted and broken metal in silver and purple hues. Some of these strange figures were still smoldering, sparks flying from torn holes in the frames.

A sharp, almost snapping sound make her gaze shift forward, and her jaw fell open.

Standing before her was… _something_ that towered high above her. Its surface shone with a metallic sheen, its form colored with a scratched silver, red, and blue paintjob. Her mind reeling, she looked it up and down over and over again.

Its form was almost… human. Like a giant, humanoid robot. Arms, legs, a torso, a head; everything was there, although in odd proportions.

Still, despite its height, its size, and how alien it was, she was beyond amazed at this creature. It was nothing like she'd ever imagined, nothing she had ever read about or seen on TV. It radiated power and held a sort of nobility to it, and it was _fascinating_.

Although… the red titan wasn't the only thing there besides her. Spiraling in the air above the giant were two deep purple shaded aircraft, shooting ammunition that reminded her of some sort of red laser.

The robot staggered as it was hit in one of its large shoulders, retaliating as its hands turned into giant cannons, shooting off shots of blue light of his own.

Wait, _his_? Well, if these things _did_ have genders, it certainly _seemed_ like a 'he'.

She gasped as it fell over, knocked back from a blast from a missile. She saw it struggle to get up as it was bombarded with more and more firepower. Laura stood there motionless, heart racing as she debated inwardly. Giant robots were fighting to, judging by all the mangled forms around her, to the death, and the red one was losing to two jets that were hovering in midair.

"Ha! Can you believe it, brother?"

Laura's eyes widened. Did… did one of them just _speak_? No… it must have been the pilot over a radio or something. Regardless, a response came from the direction of the other jet. "I can see it, but I don't believe it! Optimus Prime taken down by the two of us!"

Optimus Prime? Was that the name of the red robot?

Before her very eyes, the twin jets swooped down, metal twisting and turning into they too resembled some sort of automaton. The two were exactly alike, bearing close resemblance to the countless bodies littering the field, but these two had something resembling faces. They were silver with twisted smiles, the place where eyes would be covered by a red see-through sort of material; a visor, perhaps?

The tallest of the two stepped forward, a hand changing into a sort of gun, the sound of it charging up filling the air around them. "Any last words?" The purple android sneered to the form struggling to stand.

"W…"

Her voice was a whisper, and the three robots had yet to even notice her among the wreckage. The gun charged more and more, almost trembling with power as it began to glow red light.

Something in her finally snapped.

"Wait!"

Three sets of eyes (?) snapped towards her immediately. The red one looked almost shocked, while the twins grew twisted smiles. Instant regret. Those two words entered her mind immediately. "Ah fuck…" She muttered as the tallest twin started a predatory stride up to her. "Uh… ah… um….You better leave him alone…!" She started, slowly taking a step back. "And stay back! I'll… I'll uh…" Hell, what would she do? The only thing she could think of was something that couldn't just be _done_; it _happened_.

"Hear that, Autobot? You've got yourself a little fleshie fan!" The purple robot began reaching down to her with a clawed hand, it's gaze fixed on 'Optimus'. "It'd be a shame if I-"

Laura's nerves snapped. It was a knee-jerk reaction, something inside of her that caused her hand to fly out and a nearby boulder to arise and collide with the side of its face. Part of her loathed that it had happened yet again, but as the android staggered she had the chance to run around it, running up to the red mech for some form of protection.

Laura looked over her shoulder as she heard the sound of scraping metal. The giant was getting up, slowly rising to its feet lethargically. Eyes as bright as blue light bulbs looked straight at her, the decently tall young woman severely dwarfed in size. Part of its face was obscured by what she could only call a mask, making it look significantly more threatening.

"Are… are you alright?" She asked it, somewhat afraid. It had multiple scratches along its frame, paint scraped off of its surface; it looked like it had been beaten awfully.

The automaton stared back at her, but finally it gave a nod. "It would be best if you take cover." He responded calmly, voice deep and rich with a sense of power. "Uh… right!" As the giant took off towards the twins, the brunette taking refuge behind a tree, peeking around the edge

Her protector fought admirably, fighting off his two assailants at once. The fighting seemed to go on for minutes, Laura merely watching, until, at one point, that 'Optimus' was busy fighting one of the purple machines, the other snuck up behind him, a blade on its arm raised. Without hesitation, she made a visual in her head, arm swinging in an ark as rocks flew towards the mech. It gave a surprised yelp as it was thrown back as the stones collided, lying stunned on the ground. Briefly, the red automaton looked to her with a look of surprise, briefly catching her arm as it lowered back down. She looked away nervously, but found her gaze catching his again. She gave him a shy thumbs-up before motioning for him to turn back around.

It took a while, but eventually both enemies were subdued, slowly backing away from the largest of the three advancing towards them. She saw them hesitate briefly, looking at each other, but the aircrafts turned around and jumped into the air, transforming into jets as the two flew away at blinding speed. The young woman sighed in relief, stepping out from behind the tree and slowly walking forward.

"All you alright, sir…?" She asked quietly, looking up at its metal face. "You looked like you were in trouble, so I uh…intervened." She added, looking away nervously. How exactly should she be responding to this? She was in front of … an alien or something! This sort of thing shouldn't exist!

"If you don't mind me asking…" The robot paused, standing up straight to its full stature, blaster and sword retracting back into hands. "…are you telekinetic?"

Laura's eyes widened slightly, head cocking to the side. "Telekinetic means-" He had begun to speak when she cut him off. "I know what it means. I'm just surprised you're being so…. casual about it." Her eyes narrowed skeptically. "It doesn't weird you out or anything? You don't want to yell and scream or call me a freak?

She saw the robot's metal grated face plate recede, showing that the robot actually had a mouth. "I don't see a reason to be afraid." It said with a half-smile. The young woman smiled nervously. "That's uh… good to hear. People aren't usually 'friendly'" She made quotes in the air to enunciate. "when they uh, see me do that." She gave a nervous laugh before looking back up at the robot. "If you don't mind _me_ asking…. What are you?"

"Are you afraid?" The robot asked back, looking right at the human. "A little." She responded honestly. "But you seem like a nice robot, so I think I'll be safe." The brunette added with a laugh, until her expression turned a bit nervous. "I uh, am safe right? You're not going to take me to the mothership or anything of that sort?"

"Optimus! Are you there? What happened?"

A voice seemed to crackle from somewhere around the robot's head, though it wasn't the same voice as his.

The iron giant raised a hand, pressing to the side of its metal helmet, like one would do if they were talking through an earpiece. "I'm alright, but I've run into a…. complication." A downward glance was cast towards her, making the brunette look away sheepishly.

The voice seemed to start to say something else, but the giant did something like a mute, probably making it so only he could hear it.

"I can explain back at the base, but for now, I need a Bridge."

The robot was quiet for a moment, probably listening to its friend.

"Alright. I'll be there in a moment."

Laura took a step back nervously as the iron giant kneeled down, maybe so it could look at her better. "Would you mind telling me your name?" It was an odd request, but it was one she would indulge. "I'm Laura. And you?"

"Optimus. Optimus Prime." The apparently 'male' robot said back. Laura smiled at him for a moment, but jerked as a bright blue and green wave of…something, appeared a few feet away. "Do not be afraid." Optimus told her, sensing her hesitation. "Laura, I'm going to have to ask that you come with me. Staying here could only attract further attention from our enemies."

"Uh…" Her mind was reeling, considering the consequences if she did as she was asked. "It depends… can I get some answers later, sir?" Calling by his name felt too oddly casual for her; she had always had a problem with being familiar with people. "Of course. It's your right to know what happens around you." Optimus responded, standing between the portal and herself.

The brunette took a deep breath. "Alright, then." And with that, Laura Blake followed the robot without a second thought.

**...**

Laura's gaze went from side to side around her as she followed Optimus Prime through the portal. Waves of blue and green energy swirled around them as they walked through. She felt a twinge of disappointment as the swirls died down, and she followed the giant into some kind of metal room. It was wide open, ceiling high and walls far apart enough to hold at least 10 Optimus'. It was oddly bare, with steps leading up to higher platforms.

But as she looked around, she realized that was the least interesting thing around her.

"Optimus!" A robot that was red and white, which reminded her of an ambulance, ran up to the two of them, looking at her with a befuddled expression. "You brought a human into the base?" Green glowing eyes looked at her incredulously.

Laura glanced around, watching as several other huge robots turned their heads as he said 'human', the giants beginning to congregate towards them.

"Yes; I decided it would be best if I did." Optimus replied, seeming to remain calm as the others stared. "Why her, if you don't mind me askin'?" A huge olive green one spoke up, bending down to look closely at her. Feeling the wandering eyes, her anxiety inevitably got the best of her, the brunette hiding defensively behind her robot friend's leg, peering out at them while hidden. These robots were enormous! She didn't even go up to their knees!

"I can explain that later. But for now, I fear we may have a problem." He moved so Laura was out in the open, unprotected and completely visible. She gave a nervous smile, her bangs moving slightly as she looked up, letting the machines see a shine of color before her eyes dropped to the floor again.

A robot that was a bright yellow and black made a few odd sounds that were like beeps and buzzes, making arm movements as it 'talked'.

"Um…Is uh… something wrong with your friend…?" She asked hesitantly, the yellow one responding with more buzzes and beeps, arms crossing and large blue eyes narrowing. "His voice box was damaged." A blue robot answered, crossing their arms. "He's sensitive about it." The seemingly female robot added, causing the yellow ones shoulders to droop a little.

"Uh… I think it sounds kinda cute, actually." Laura laughed nervously, hoping it would make the robot feel better. The olive one laughed at her comment, patting the yellow one on the shoulder. "Here that, 'Bee? The squishy thinks you're cute." He said through the chuckling.

Laura was about to respond to the somewhat demeaning comment until the red and white one made a noise that resembled someone clearing their throat.

"About the human…" He pressed, motioning to her. "Why bring her here?" He questioned, looking up to the larger robot in curiosity.

The young woman looked over at her tall robot friend. "Yeah… what the guy with the ambulance paintjob said." The brunette added. "I mean, don't get me wrong; this is all incredibly fascinating, but it's hard to appreciate it when I'm this confused."

The giant looked hard at her for a moment, not saying anything.

"It may just be an estimate, but I can only assume that you are in danger." Optimus said after a moment of silence. Laura's jaw dropped for what seemed like the tenth time that day. "Because of those jets?" She guessed, receiving a nod from the machine. "Those were Decepticons, evil Cybertronians who strive for total universal domination."

Laura was quiet for a moment, processing the information. "And a Cybertronian is…" She finally asked, cocking a brow in confusion. "Basically us, to dumb it down." The blue one responded, arms still crossed.

"Ok…" The brunette started, scratching her head. "I'm going to take a shot in the dark here and guess that you guys are the good guys, and you fight these Decepticons to keep the peace and protect the universe?" The human looked up for approval, hoping it was that simple.

"Actually, yeah!" The olive green one said with a huge smile. "How did you guess?"

Laura gave a small laugh. "I play a lot of video games. Besides, this is surprisingly cliché."

'Bee' seemed to pipe up at that comment, continuing to 'speak' in his little buzzes and beeps.

"This is a lovely little chat and all, but I come into the equation where…?" The young woman asked after a moment of silence, hands making small gestures to try and enunciate her point. Optimus looked down at her with a serious expression. "The fact that you have seen us is reason enough to need protection." He responded monotonously. "But because the Decepticons saw what you are capable of, they may try and come after you, especially if they see you as our ally."

Her heart sank, either in fear or in worry, before Optimus spoke again. "Given the occasion, I believe it will be best if you stay here with us."

It was that comment that made her heart skip a beat. "Why?" She asked, part of her beginning to panic. "I mean… I just… that…" She found herself sputtering, trying to speak only to be thwarted by her own confusion.

"I'm sure you are hesitant, but it is for your own safety." Optimus said back at her, a bit of bite to his voice.

"Wouldn't I know what's best for me?" She finally shot back. "I'm an adult; I can take care of myself. I've been doing it long before I walked into this hot mess.

The robots watched as her face grew sad, her gaze drifting to the floor. Optimus looked up to his comrades, watching as they all changed skeptical looks.

It was at that moment that he realized they all hadn't been properly introduced.

"Autobots, why don't you introduce yourselves to our guest?" Optimus finally said, breaking the silence. It came out as a request, but really, it sounded more like an order; to break the tension, maybe?"

"Hey there, kid. I'm Bulkhead." The olive green one waved, giving a robotic smile. "My name is Arcee." The blue Autobot said, giving her a small nod of the head.

The red and white one cleared his throat. "My name is Ratchet." He finally said, giving a nod towards the human guest. "And you've already been introduced to Bumblebee." The yellow and black robot waved from behind him.

"So Optimus, you mentioned something about what she can do?" Arcee spoke up, her curiosity piqued. The Autobot leader looked down at the human, then back to his comrade. "I believe its better left seen than explained."

"Oh sure, put me on the spot." Laura sighed, eyes rolling. "Yeah, just ask the kid with social anxiety to show off to a bunch of…" Her voice trailed off as she looked around the room. She saw some sort of metal device sitting down nearby near Ratchet. Hands raising, she began making small gestures and concentrating. "The hand thing isn't exactly necessary," She began, lifting them as the object began to ascend. "but I've found out that it can make things easier." She gave the device a little spin." Control wise, I mean."

The Autobots watched, mystified, as the machine rose a little higher, turning little circles and turning angles before coming to rest back where it came from. Bulkhead looked from the metal to her, then back again. "Whoa. Never seen a human do that." He said in disbelief, large fingers scratching his head.

"I've been doing it for as long as I remember." Laura said quietly, kicking her feet at the floor. "I really don't know why I can do it; I just can. To be honest, it used to happen by accident. I've gotten to control it once or twice, but today's the first time I've gotten free reign of it."

Optimus looked back at Ratchet, observing his amazed expression. "I believe you understand now?" The blue bot asked his old friend, receiving a nod. "Y-yes, I do. But why should she stay here? " Ratchet looked down at the human, who was trying to brush her long hair out of her eyes to no avail.

"It would be too dangerous to leave her alone knowing that the Decepticons could strike at any moment." The leader responded, looking down at their guest. "I assume it won't be a problem?"

The young woman thought for a minute, considering the situation.

"I'd be breaking my lease, but-"

"Would that be breaking a law?" Optimus asked, expression questioning. Laura let a laugh slip, shaking her head. "Would that be breaking a law…" She laughed a little more, cutting herself off when she saw Optimus' expression. "Oh, you're serious." A nod answered her. "Well, technically yes but… I mean, this is sort of a special case, don't you think?" She gave a nervous smile. "Besides, it's one of those little, useless human laws that no one really pays attention to because it's fuckin' stupid."

The brunette looked from side to side for a moment. "But… where would I stay? I mean, I don't know about your species, but humans tend to have a lot of material possessions and I've got a lot of things I can't just _give up_…" She scratched her head. "I don't want to cause you guys any trouble… It seems like you've got enough to worry about anyways…"

Bulkhead was the first to speak. "I've gotten the run of this place, and there's a ton of places you could put your things." There was a small grin. "This is an old military base, so it's still got rooms to house the soldiers, bathrooms and all."

"Oh thank god. My anxiety just shot up trying to figure this out." She gave a sigh of relief before stopping herself. "Oh wait…"

"What's the matter?" Arcee was the one to ask this time. "I was just thinking… how am I going to get my things here?"

Laura looked at Optimus, still worried. "I mean, I don't want to bother you all, but like I said…" She gave a sigh, running a few fingers through her hair. "Damn it…"

Optimus cleared his throat, causing her to look up. "Besides our stature, there are a few things about our race that are of convenience." He stated , taking a few steps away from the group. Laura watched in pure wonder as he began to change, his form changing and shifting until he became something completely different.

"You can turn into a _Peterbilt_?" She asked, amazed. The human looked around at all the others as they began to change into a muscle car, a van, a motorcycle, and an ambulance.

"Oh my dear god…." She said with a huge smile, giving herself a small pinch on the arm to make sure she wasn't asleep. "I've spent so much time reading stories and watching TV but to actually _see_ something like this and to know it's _real_ is just…" To think that just today she had graduated from high school AND met a ton of awesome alien robots, she needed to make sure she wasn't dreaming. " Oh lord I think I'm fangirling over here…"

A few Autobots chuckled at her reaction. "So now that we've got introductions out of the way…" Optimus started, transforming back into a robot. "Why don't we go get your things?"


	2. The Witch

*****I'm just going to put these here to tell myself I have them edited.**

The two of them were completely silent as Optimus drove them down the road. Something called a groundbridge, a highly advanced feat of Cybertronian technology that allowed them to teleport anywhere on the planet, had transported them to the co-ordinates of a secluded location close enough to her house. It was just a matter of finding an empty place to get in and out without being seen. She had asked the Autobot to drive himself, though, if he didn't mind, because she didn't feel like she could drive a huge semi-truck very well. She honestly didn't have much experience driving anything but her motorcycle.

She looked out the window silently, thinking of what she had gotten into. Was it good? Was it bad? Now that she really put thought into it, she really didn't know. Her heart was still aflutter with the realization of what was going on around her.

"Turn left here." She murmured quietly, the robot turning onto the street her house was on. "You can pull over. This is the place."

Laura got out without a word, looking up at her house. It was fairly old, paint chipping and fading here and there, parts of the wooden porch caving in. The only reason she chose this place was because it was cheap, although it was a dump. She had the money to move out, and then some, but it was money she wanted to save for as long as possible.

"I'll start bringing some things out. I kept a lot of things in boxes because I thought I might move again soon." She glanced to Optimus, who remained incognito as a semi truck, a storage trailer attached. "Guess I was right." The brunette added quietly, letting out a small sigh.

The Autobot could only watch as the human started bringing out boxes filled with her personal belongings. It was a good thing they decided to wait a while; she didn't see anyone around.

"This doesn't hurt you or anything, right?" She suddenly asked as she put down a box of electronics. "I don't have much furniture, but it's still heavy." Her mind drifted back to her meager furnishings; a bed, a nightstand, a dresser, some small tables, a desk for her computer, and a sort of shelf for her TV. She also had an electric guitar and an electric piano, not to mention a black motorcycle. Though despite all this, she still had numerous boxes and totes packed to the brim.

"I am fine." Optimus answered simply. Laura smiled a bit, stepping back out of the truck again, starting to load more boxes. Her arms were beginning to get sore, but it was nowhere near sundown, where the guise of darkness could help her pass of the levitation as a trick of the eyes. She would have to rough it until-

"Well, if it isn't Laura Break the Witch!"

Optimus knew he needed to keep quiet, so he watched as her eyes narrowed, and she turned to face the one who had spoken; an adolescent blonde with piercings joined by two other boys, one who even had green hair.

"God, you can't even come up with a clever insult. What the hell do you want?"

The blonde didn't answer, and instead looked around at some of the boxes that were lying around. "Laura the Witch is moving? What brought on this miraculous occasion?" He sneered, taking a few steps forward. "Why don't you just use your magic to move, huh?" He smirked condescendingly.

"Can you even spell miraculous? Go jump off a bridge, jackass." She snapped, turning her back to them. "Why don't _you_? No one wants you here anyways, orphan!" The one with green hair shot back, picking up a rock and tossing it through the air, the brunette unaware with her back still turned.

Optimus could only sit and watch as the rounded stone hit her in the back of the head, causing her to stagger, almost falling over. She turned slightly, glaring through her bangs at them. He could almost feel her anger.

Laura took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. It was her anger that had caused this in the first place.

Thunk!

Laura whipped around at the sudden metallic noise, spotting a huge dent on the semi's hood. They had _thrown a rock_ at Optimus, and it had even scratched some of his paint off.

"Hey!" She snapped at them, watching as they grabbed more rocks. "Why don't you and your stupid truck get out of here?" The blonde insulted once more.

"They aren't worth your anger." Optimus said quietly, Laura turning her head slightly to notice a mirror tilting to catch her reflection. "Try to ignore them."

"I'd rather show them what this freak can do, but if you insist…" She muttered back, turning away from the bullies to start loading the truck again. "Hey, don't you ignore us! Look at me when I'm insulting you, loser!"

"Oh go fuck yourself!" She called back from inside Optimus as she sat a box down. "Laura, they aren't worth the energy. Try and calm down."

"Why don't you keep quiet before they hear you?" She whispered back harshly as she stepped out the back.

The brunette narrowed her eyes behind low bangs as she noticed the three still loitering around. "Don't you have puppies to be kicking or something?" She quipped, picking up a particularly heavy tote. "Don't you have slipknots to make?" The third boy finally said, a black haired teenager with no distinguishing features.

The tallest of the three, the blonde, finally grew tired of the silence, scowling as he turned his back on Laura at last. "Come on guys. This is just pathetic." The blonde sneered, he and his followers walking away, laughing.

"All you alright?" Optimus asked in a normal voice as soon as they were out of earshot, watching as the young woman lightly touched the back of her head, examining the blood that came off on her fingers. Laura didn't respond, but he could hear sharp intakes of air, watching her frame shake; she was crying.

"Just perfect…" She finally laughed quietly, loading another box into the trailer. "Would you… like to talk about it?" The Autobot asked somewhat awkwardly as she made several more trips. "What's to talk about?" She finally asked in response, struggling to carry a mattress into the back, having to levitate it slightly to make it easier on herself. "Everyone wants to pick on the fucking reject. Words just fuel their petty little hatred, so I have no choice but to lie back and take it." She turned her back to Optimus, looking from the empty yard to her old home. "That's everything; 'place's empty." She said aloud curtly, climbing into the driver's seat and slamming the door with a little too much force.

The Autobot was silent as he started up his engine. His interior mirror briefly caught the brunette pulling something from her pocket, attaching whatever it was in her hair. They were the same kind of clips he had seen Miko use on occasion, the small pins parting her bangs out of her eyes.

"Since I'm leaving, there's no point hiding these anymore."

Her eyes were strikingly blue in an almost unnatural, beautiful way. Her skin was pale but flawless, smooth and unmarked. A line of brown dots ran across her cheeks. If he remembered correctly, they were called freckles.

She looked into his mirror with a knowing look. "Come on. I don't want to be here much longer."

**...**

"Why do they treat you that way?"

Laura looked up, confused. Optimus was driving them back towards where they had come from; a groundbridge. It had been quiet besides the occasional sounds of other cars, so his sudden question caught her off guard.

"I'd…" She looked away. "I'd rather not discuss it." Her fingers idly turned her necklace between her fingers, To Optimus, it looked like some sort of black rock or crystal, but he paid it little mind.

"I see." Optimus finally murmured. "I was just curious as to what you did to provoke their… behavior."

Laura gave a vented sigh, turning back to look at the inner mirror. "You really want to know? I messed up once, a few years ago in my freshman year of high school." She paused for a moment, considering her guardian's unfamiliarity with the human race. "Four years ago, when I was 15."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "I'm so _stupid_. I knew I couldn't hold it in forever but I still…" Optimus caught the slight clenching of her hands around her arms as she spoke. "They weren't always like this. I used to be one of those stereotypical popular kids. Good grades, supposedly good looks, friends with everyone." Another sigh in frustration. "But no, I just _had_ to fuck it all up."

"What happened?" The Autobot finally asked through the silence. Laura leaned back in her seat, breathing deeply. "I got picked on, stuff shattered, end of story."

"Shattered?" Optimus asked, confused.

"Every window on the entire floor shattered, all at once, the moment I became so angry I screamed. Every single one of them."

The young woman ran her hands through her long hair. "That's when I was branded the witch, the freak, the reject; pick your own term. From that moment on, everyone hated me, no matter what I said or did."

"I see." Optimus replied quietly, silently pitying the human. "Though I don't know what to make of all of this….." Laura looked at the Autobot's radio, where his voice had been coming out of. "Thank you for getting me out of there."

Optimus did a sort of smile. "It's the least I can do."

The two of them were talking when Ratchet buzzed in on the radio. "Optimus, are you at the coordinates yet? I need to know when to open the Ground Bridge."

Laura pushed a button on the radio, one which Optimus had told her would let her talk to anyone on the Autobot frequency.

"Hi, this is Laura. Optimus can't talk right now because he's trying to drive. You wouldn't believe how crazy people act on these roads." The brunette watched as a car cut in front of them, the corners of her mouth turning down into a scowl. "But yeah, we're almost there. We just have to get off this intersection."

Ratchet made a sound of approval. "Should I open up the Ground Bridge now, then?"

Laura thought for a moment.

"Yeah, we're almost there anyways. See you then."

The young woman watched as the blue-green portal opened up, she and her new ally driving in, parking inside the Autobot base.

Laura hopped out of the Transformer, landing on the ground gracefully. The brunette had started unloading boxes, setting them on the floor for now, when Arcee suddenly spoke up.

"Optimus, Jack and the others should be getting out of school soon." The femme-bot stated, looking over at Bulkhead and Bumblebee. "All right." Optimus responded, making Laura confused as to what they were talking about. "Try and hurry back."

The three Autobots gave a nod, leaving through a nearby tunnel in their vehicle modes.

"Who's 'Jack and the others'?" Laura finally asked as she carefully levitated a few of the heavier boxes out of the semi. "A group of humans we've been looking after." Optimus responded, waiting patiently as the young woman continued to unload her things. "They shouldn't give you any trouble." He added, noticed a nervous look on the brunette's face.

Ratchet gave a nod as he continued working at the terminal. "Although they are a bit loud." The ambulance added, an annoyed look on his face. "Or maybe you're just too uptight." Laura responded with a laugh, levitating the last of the boxes and furniture out onto the silo floor. "Okay, you can turn back now."

The Autobot gave a sound of approval, changing back into his more anatomically human form. Laura felt guilty as she saw the sizeable dent on the leader's chassis.

"Hey, Ratchet, you wouldn't happen to know where the place Bulkhead was talking about, would you?" She looked up at the mechanic/ medic, partially shy. "Actually, I'm afraid I don't. You're going to have to wait until Bulkhead returns."

"Oh." Her gaze drifted to the floor. "Ok." The medic looked down at her with a confused expression. "Is something the matter?" The young woman gave a nervous laugh, twiddling her fingers. "I'm just… not very good at… _talking to people_…" Her voice grew gradually quiet, almost becoming as whisper. Ratchet looked to his leader with a curious look, to which the Autobot simply nodded.

"I see." The medic mused, turning back to the monitor. "I'm sure they won't give you any trouble." There was a pause. "I'm sure Jack and Rafael won't, at least. Miko is a bit… eccentric, for her age."

Laura gave an approving hum, ascending a set of stairs to sit down on a couch. "Um…" She began, looking to Optimus and Ratchet with curious eyes. "Is it ok if I ask a few things? I mean, about you and your species?" She paused. "It doesn't offend you when I say 'your species', right? I mean, I don't know about your culture or anything so…" The brunette cut off her ramblings, looking away shyly.

"Not at all." Optimus smiled back. "What would you like to know?"

"Well… I'd just like to make sure of a few things. To avoid any confusion and stuff."

"Alright."

"So you guys are the Autobots; Bumblebee, Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Optimus, I'm going to guess you're their leader?"

"Correct."

"Your species is called Cybertronian, which means you come from…. Cybertron? Or Cybertronia? One of those two, or am I completely wrong?"

"We come from the planet Cybertron, although unfortunately…" Optimus' gaze dropped. ",our home has fallen."

Laura caught the droop in Ratchet's posture at the monitor, along with his leader's tone. "I… I'm sorry. I can't begin to imagine how hard that is for you all." She was answered with a silence. "May I…" She stopped herself. "Never mind."

Optimus looked at her. "If you'd like to know something, all you have to do is ask."

The brunette sighed. "I just don't want to bring up any bad memories or anything."

Ratchet was the one to speak this time. "Your concern is touching, but believe me when I say we lost our home long before you were ever born. The wounds are still there, but they aren't as deep as they used to be."

"Oh." Laura shifted on the couch uncomfortably. "I was just wondering what you meant by 'Cybertron had fallen'."

Optimus' expression grew stern for a moment. "It was ultimately destroyed in a war between the Autobots and the enemy faction you met earlier, the Decepticons."

"Oh, I'm… I'm so sorry."

"It is alright."

"So… the Decepticons were the ones to start the war, right?"

"Correct. In fact, the Decepticons didn't even exist until their leader created the faction in his quest for power." Ratchet answered from at his terminal.

There was an uneasy silence besides the hum of the computer's machinery. "Um… I'm sorry I'm asking so much, but…"

"What now?" Ratchet snapped, earning a pointed stare from Optimus before the leader gave her a nod to continue. "How could your planet be destroyed? Was it blown up or…"

Optimus shook his head. " Much unlike your own, our planet was made of the same material that comprises our species. It would not be far from the truth to say that our home was very much alive." There was a pause. "At the center of our planet was an ancient source of power known as the Allspark, but during the war, it became corrupted with a malicious substance known as dark energon, and our planet's core eventually grew weak and died."

"That's… that's awful."

"Ever since Cybertron has fallen, our race has scattered across the galaxy in hopes of someday eventually reviving our home." Another pause. "My team and I are currently the only Autobots on Earth, but unfortunately, a large quantity of the Decepticon army is as well." His expression grew dark. "Including their leader who was the one to create this chaos."

"I… I wish there was something I could do… I know apologies and sympathy could never be enough."

Optimus gave an understanding smile. "Your assistance today was a great help to us. I personally thank you for that." That brought a smile to Laura's face. "At least I can do something."

She was tempted to ask another question, but the rumbling of engines stopped her. She watched light reflect off the wall as the three Autobots turned around the corner and parked, three young humans coming out of each one separately. As the brunette slowly descended the stairs, all three of them stared at her in confusion.

"Um, hi…" The brunette gave a small smile and a wave, staying close to the leader's foot in case she felt the need to hide in embarrassment. There was an awkward silence before anyone spoke again. "Arcee, why is there another person here?" A boy with black hair asked, looking to the motorcycle expectantly, who in turn looked to her leader.

"This is Laura. She will be staying here from now on." Optimus answered for her, receiving confused looks from the three teens. "Bulkhead, go show her where she'll be staying." The leader advised his comrade, seeing the look on the brunette's face, if only slightly.

The van nodded, walking over to near a passageway, which most likely lead to the housing barrack he had spoken of. His back was turned away from her until he eventually looked over his shoulder, seeing the brunette carrying a single box. "Hey kid, can't you do that floaty thing and speed things up a little?" Laura visibly cringed as all three children looked at her with curious eyes. "'Floaty thing'?" The youngest of the three asked, adjusting his glasses. He looked like he couldn't be any older than 12.

Laura gave a vented sigh. "Yeah… I can uh… move things."

A girl with a pink streak in her black hair was the first to respond. "Well we can _all_ move things. Big deal." A skeptical look was pointed at her, making her feel even more uneasy. "What Laura means to say is that she has telekinetic abilities." Ratchet finally spoke up, looking over to the group.

"Really?" The oldest boy asked, looking back up to Arcee. "Pretty much. I've seen her do it myself, so I can vouch for it." The female Autobot responded simply. "Can I see?" The youngest of the three asked curiously. Sighing once more, Laura set the box she was holding down, looking around the room for something to demonstrate on. She eventually saw an old soccer ball sitting among the mountain of boxes.

The ball spun around and flew about with little difficulty, considering its mass. Twists and turns sent it all over the room, before eventually it came to rest back on the ground again. All eyes were back on Laura again, who had inched towards the hallway Bulkhead was standing in.

The brunette waited for their response. Would they be afraid, or angry, or-

"That is so cool!" A girl with black hair with pink fringe cried out, jumping up in the air. "It's like you're a superhero or something!" The hyperactive teen ran up to her, her eyes gleaming. "No, it really isn't a good thing…" Laura said quietly, but the other girl ignored her. "So what's it like? How do you do it?"

The brunette shot a worried glance to the tallest Autobot, feeling her anger and anxiety slowly rising. "Optimus-"

"Oh, I bet it's so cool! You have no idea what I'd do if I could-"

"Miko-" Bulkhead started, seeing the oldest human begin to back away.

"-do it! It'd be so cool! I'd give anything to be able to do that all the-"

"Shut _up_!"

Everyone turned to look at Laura, who had an angry expression. "I can't even get a word in edge-wise with you! Do you ever stop talking and let someone else speak for a change? You don't even stop and think how fucked up my life is because of this!"

The Asian girl took a step back, her expression hurt. "I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" She was cut off as an overhead light bulb shattered. Laura was too angry to notice.

"You'd do anything to have this, huh? I'd like to see you say that after your parents are killed right in front of you because something you did!" The brunette's angry, hurt voice seemed to echo interminably throughout the silo, the entire base seeming to quake. "I have to live every day of my life knowing that they died because of _me_! It was _my fault_!"

They all watched as the young woman's emotions began bearing down on her all at once, tears streaming down her face. Her hands rose to cover herself as she began to cry. "It should've been me!" There was an awkward silence as she choked back sobs. "It should've been me…"

"…Laura?"

She froze, Optimus' calm voice snapping her out of her emotional breakdown. The brunette looked around the room, seeing all the broken computer monitors, all the shards of glass. Bulkhead stood in front of the girl defensively, Bumblebee and Arcee doing the same for the other two.

Laura's expression immediately showed regret. "I…" Her voice was a choked whisper, the adolescent slowly backing away from the group. "I'm sorry… I… I really am…!"

Before anyone could say anything, she turned around and bolted around the corner and out of sight.

…

"Lord Megatron…?"

The Decepticon leader turned around irritably, his gaze drifting to his subordinates before him, two fighter jet twins by the name of Jetstream and Skyrim, who he had sent out on a scouting mission earlier that day.

"What is it?" He snapped, causing the two to flinch. "W-well….while we were out…we, uh, found Prime, sir…" Jetstream, the oldest, started, letting his sentence hang as he thought of what to say next.

"_And? _What happened?"

"Well….we _were_ winning…but uh…" The brothers looked at each other, exchanging nervous expressions. "I-I think it would be best if you saw it for yourself, my Lord."

The Decepticon leader watched impatiently as Skyrim hooked up his head via a cable to a computer monitor, accessing his memory banks from earlier that day.

Megatron's optics narrowed as a visual of what looked like Optimus Prime fighting his subordinate shown on the monitor, Skyrim being behind the Prime and slowly approaching their enemy.

The Decepticon watched as moments before a blade was to be sunk into the Autobot's back, an odd noise caused the younger Decepticon to look to the side. The visual of a human with a hand outstretched was barely caught as rocks flew towards him and pelted him to the forest floor.

"Interesting…" Megatron mused as a recording of nearly the same happening to Jetstream was played, crossing his arms as the human once again appeared to be the source of the strange occurrence. "You may go. But don't you _dare_ fail me again, understand?"

The two brothers scrambled out of the room in fear of their master, leaving him to continue his duties.

"Starscream, Knock Out, Soundwave."

He called out the names of three of his more competent minions, the three Decepticons appearing within moments, constantly on standby for their leader.

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" Starscream rasped, bowing respectfully, the other two doing the same.

"Keep a look out for Prime's new ally. I'm sure he'll keep them with him just like those infernal children."

"And what should we do upon finding this girl, my Lord?" Knock Out asked, raising a brow in curiosity.

An evil smirk spread across their master's face.

"Bring her to me."


	3. Bonds

Laura has been gone for too long.

Optimus came to this conclusion as he caught sight of her things still in the Bridge Room, the three other humans playing video games.

"Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee."

The three Autobots turned to look at their leader dutifully. "I want you all to help take Laura's things to her room. Bulkhead, you can show them the way. But please, be careful with everything."

The three nodded, leaving to start the task their leader had given them, leading only Ratchet, himself, and the three children.

"If I may, would it be the best idea to keep her around?" The medic mused, looking up as he finished repairing the main terminal.

Optimus narrowed his eyes at his subordinate. "Ratchet, she can't help it. It's our duty to help her in any way we can while she's under our watch." Ratchet gave a small sigh, but nevertheless gave a nod of understanding as he turned back around to his repairs.

"I really didn't mean to hurt her feelings." Miko spoke up suddenly, guilt in her voice. "I just thought it would be cool, getting to stay here all the time with you guys, having superpowers…."

Her voice trailed off, a saddened look on her face. "It isn't your fault, Miko." Jack reassured her. "Besides, it _would_ be pretty cool if we could stay here all the time."

Optimus looked up absent mindedly at an old clock that was hanging on one of the high walls. If it was right, Laura had been by herself for over an hour, almost two.

"I'm going to go look for her. Call for me if she returns before I do."

Without another word, the Autobot leader turned and started down the same path that the young woman had taken all that time ago. He looked through the twists and turns for what seemed like eons, and he considered the possibility she had snuck out of the base through the hidden exit.

But that was before he heard a familiar noise, barely catching the sound as it came from the rafters above; a sigh. Curious, the leader looked up, seeing an expanse of pipes running across the ceiling.

"Laura?"

There was no response at first, but he saw her peak over the edge of the pipe works, looking downwards at him from her heightened position.

"Oh." She said at first. "Hi."

"Laura, get down from there. It's not safe."

"No." Came her defiant response.

"How did you even get up there, anyhow?"

"Mad ninja skills." She responded with a semi-sarcastic laugh before eventually stopping. "Self-levitation. I've never tried it before, but I got it to work, so here I am…" She finally answered truthfully, her voice seeming to echo out from the cracks between the pipes.

"That doesn't make it any less dangerous. Now let me get you down from there."

"I'm not a kid. I don't need you telling me what to do." Laura snapped suddenly. "Sorry." She said almost immediately afterwards. "I uh...have mood swings. I really can't help it."

It was quiet for a moment, the Autobot leader staring up at the ceiling to try and see their human guest.

"I'm sorry I broke everything." The brunette said after a moment of silence, sadness in her voice. "And…..that I… yelled at her."

"Why don't you tell her that yourself?" Optimus suggested, motioning for her to come down, assuming she could see him, even if he couldn't see her. "I…I can't." Laura's meek voice responded, the young woman hiding deeper within the back of the ceiling rafters. "I'm just a freak; I shouldn't be here."

The leader could hear a small sniffle, even though she was high above him, although technically in his reach.

"Laura…" He started, choosing his words carefully. "I think you and I both know you're much more than that."

"What do you know. You just met me a few hours ago."

"I do know that you have more compassion than many other humans I've seen."

"Who are you to say that?" Came the cynical response. "Look at me. You're trying to make me feel better and I can't even take you seriously because my views of myself are so twisted and fucked up that I can't even cheer up."

"You can't choose how you feel."

There was a pause. "You're the first to not say that I can. Everyone seems to think that if you just try, you can change your personality." There was the sound of her shifting her weight on the pipes. "I can't. I've tried. They can say you can change how you act all you want, but I _can't_. I just _can't_. And people hate me for it."

Her face finally appeared over the side of the pipes, expression sullen. "Trust me, Optimus, it'd be better if the Decepticons did find me. It'd do everyone some good if I disappeared."

"Don't you ever say that." He responded immediately, expressions serious. "Like my life is worth anything. Do you really think I can discuss it so casually if I haven't thought about it before?" She gave a sigh, propping her head up with her hand as she lied down. "I don't know how things were on Cybertron, but I'm positive things are much different here."

Yet another sigh, and she disappeared from view. "Regardless, I don't have the right to disrespect you like this. You've been through a lot more than I have."

"That doesn't make your hardships any less significant."

"No, it does. I know you don't want to sit here and play counselor for the fucked up human girl when you have more important things to do. "

"I'll take as much time as it needs if it means you'll stop thinking this way."

There was a silence. "You have weird priorities, Optimus Prime."

…

Raf turned around from watching the other's play a video game as he heard heavy metallic footsteps, spotting Optimus leading Laura through the Bridge Room as a shortcut to another corridor. She looked over at him briefly, flashing a nervous smile and a shy wave. He really couldn't see her face because her bangs were hanging low, but he did see some kind of supernatural blue, perhaps her eyes.

"Laura!"

The brunette stopped in her tracks, turning to see the girl from earlier bounding over to her. "Listen, I am _so _sorry about earlier. I had no idea-"She cut herself off as the older of the two held up a hand. "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have gotten so upset." She looked the young girl in the eyes. "_I'm_ sorry."

The Asian was quiet for a moment, before her eyes grew wide and happy. "Apology accepted! I thought you'd be totally miffed at me!" The teenager gave her a friendly hug before turning back towards her friends. "Hey you slackers, get over here!"

Somewhat reluctantly, the two boys descended the steps that led to the TV area, walking up nervously to the new arrival. "Anyways, I'm Miko! Miko Nakadai!" The girl held out a hand in greeting, which Laura shook. "Japanese, right?" The brunette guessed, receiving a nod. "Well, I'm Laura. Laura Blake." She shook the other two boys' hands, who were named Jack and Rafael, although the latter preferred Raf.

"You know, Miko, my mother was Japanese." Laura said, hoping to spark up a conversation. "I actually spent a few years in Tokyo as kid. I've missed it ever since."

Miko's eyes brightened, a huge smile spreading across her face. "How cool! Do you know Japanese, too?" She asked excitedly. "Oh, I don't know…" Laura answered coyly. "Tabun ne."

Optimus watched with a smile as the two struck up their own conversation in the foreign language, the two boys watching on with befuddled expressions.

"Optimus, the room is ready." Arcee spoke up suddenly as she entered the Bridge Room, Bumblebee and Bulkhead behind her. "Um, thanks you guys for helping out." Laura said shyly, giving a grateful bow. "And….And I promise I'll cover the damages for all the things I broke." She took a guilty look around at the few broken monitors, pipes, and other random supplies that got caught up in her wake.

"There's no need." Optimus responded, giving her a small robotic smile. "We appreciate your kind offer, though."

He could briefly hear Bulkhead mutter 'Kind offer, my aft' under his breath, but the leader disregarded it.

"Hey, why don't we go and check out your new crib?" Miko suggested, feeling the tension in the air. "I bet it looks awesome!"

"Actually, we left everything in their boxes. We could really only move everything in there, considering our size." Arcee corrected, looking away awkwardly.

"That's fine. Besides, I need to see how it looks before I start unpacking, just in case I want to re-arrange things." Laura smiled back, following the Autobots as they led her to her new room.

The human looked up amazed at a sizable metal shutter, like one would use for a garage. It went all the way up to the ceiling. She noticed a small keypad on the wall, but there was a much larger one hanging higher above, Bulkhead punching in a code to open the door.

Laura's jaw dropped as the large door opened. The room was huge, although singular. It was like a large square, the floor a cold material that reminded her of a garage. "I actually got a look at the soldiers' barracks, but I didn't think it'd be big enough, so we thought this place might do." Bulkhead commented as they all stepped inside. "The ceiling is high enough for all of us to come in, and it should be big enough for all of your things." There was a pause. "Although… there aren't any walls. And the bathroom is somewhere down the hall."

"Dude, I'm so jealous!" Miko cheered, running around the large open space. "Yeah, just look at this place! It's huge!" Jack spoke up, smiling, although he was jealous as well.

"Hey, is that a Citrusoft Infinity computer? I hear those are the best models in years!"

"Oh wow, is that a guitar?!"

"Oh sweet, you have a motorcycle?"

Laura and the Autobots could only laugh and smile as the human children looked in awe at their new friend's new home, finding themselves intrigued by almost everything they saw, whether it was high tech video games, Japanese cosplay, a black customized motorcycle, or anything else.

"Hey Laura! Why don't you play us a song?" Miko asked cheerily, handing Laura her dark blue and white guitar, which had been propped up in the corner of the room. Ratchet gave a groan, hoping that today would've been one of the more quiet ones.

Laura caught the medic's reaction, though. "Actually, it still needs to be adjusted and have some repairs. If I try and play it now, it could break." She shot Ratchet a glance, and the medic gave her an appreciative look.

Miko made a disappointed groan, rolling her eyes. "Man, we never get to have any fun around here." She complained, plopping down on a couch. "Well, if you guys want, you could see my video game collection after I get some things unpacked."

The teenager bounced up immediately. "Sounds great! When do we start?" She asked enthusiastically. Laura gave a nervous laugh. "Well, I sort of need some space to move things around if you guys don't mind." She gave a subtle nod of her head towards the door. "Oh, gotcha! Come on, Bulk! Give the girl some space!" The human girl said, leaving with her larger friend out of the shutter door. "I guess we'll be back later then." Jack agreed. "Come on, Arcee." The femme followed him, barely stopping to shoot Laura a smiling nod of the head. "See you, then." Raf regarded, leaving with his yellow companion, who gave her a wave and a few beeps.

"I appreciate you saving me the trouble of dealing with a processor ache." Ratchet thanked, giving a parting wave as he left as well. "No problem, doctor-bot." She called back, watching him leave. With her newest compatriots gone, she let out a deep sigh, letting herself fall onto the couch.

"I hope that's a sigh of relief."

Laura jumped, eyes shooting open and looking over. "Son of a… you scared the hell out me." She groaned, looking over to the Autobot leader. "But yeah, I'm pretty relieved."

"I told you they wouldn't give you any trouble, didn't I?"

"I did tell you I wasn't good at talking to people, didn't I?" She gave another deep breath, letting her head fall back against the couch. "I still can't believe I broke all that stuff…" She was about to sink into a depression before Optimus spoke up. "Ratchet and Bulkhead have already repaired most of the damage. It wasn't nearly as severe as it seemed."

Laura gave a small smile, looking up at him. "You're too nice for your own good." She laughed, shaking her head. Optimus smiled back at her. "So I've been told." He turned towards the shutter to leave, briefly turning back around. "And the code for the door is 1984."

Her smile immediately pulled into a frown. "You knew about this room the whole time?"

A knowing smile. "Perhaps."

Laura's sour expression faded into a laugh. "You sly motherfucker." She said playfully. "You get out of here, you sneaky robot, you." She waved towards the door, watching as her friend left with an open smile.

She found herself still laughing even long after he had left.


	4. Laura Reborn

*****Herp derp editing marks herp derp**

…

She opened her eyes lazily, groggily, _tiredly_ as she slowly sat upright in her bed, rubbing her eyes as she looked around her new room. She had spent the previous night unpacking and moving furniture, and although her abilities weren't physical, they still took their toll on her. She flexed her wrists, feeling the joints pop slightly.

She had spent most of the time in her room for the last few days, getting settled in and the like. One of the Autobots visited occasionally, probably to check that she was still there, because she was so quiet. But as soon as her friends got out from school, she'd cheer right up. Although the company of others was foreign to her, she was quickly warming up to it.

Laura gave a stretch of her arms, arching her back and flexing her tense muscles. A quick crane of the neck got the kinks out, the bones popping promisingly. With a yawn, the brunette finally swung her legs over the side of the bed, walking over to her dresser. Since the garage didn't have any walls, she had just arranged the furniture like there were, her bedroom in one corner, the living room in another.

The adolescent looked in the mirror with a scowl. Her long, dark hair fell over her eyes, covering her pale skin and the few freckles that ran across her cheeks. Her clothes were frumpy, not showing anything about her.

In a way, she did look pretty weird. Maybe the bullies had been on to something.

Scratching her head, she turned to look around. She needed to buy a clothing rack of some sort, she decided as she spotted boxes of the fabrics. Eyes wandering slightly, an open box of old school supplies caught her eyes, the metal shears of a pair of scissors catching the light. Laura looked from the scissors to the mirror, to the clothes, then back. A small, mischievous smile slowly spread across her lips.

…

It was Saturday, around 12 or so, and the three human teenagers were gathered around the TV like usual, watching as Miko and Raf faced off in a racing game, Bulkhead and Bumblebee cheering them on.

"Hey."

The voice went unheard, the blaring of the TV and the two Autobots cheers drowning her out. "Hi guys." It spoke, a little louder than before. The sound of an explosion drowned her out as Miko's car skid off the road.

"**Hey!** If you can't even hear me then turn the fucking TV down!"

Of course that was the try that they heard. All 5 of them turned around to see who had spoken up.

"Oh… uh… sorry about that."

Laura was standing there nervously, eyes occasionally wandering from them to the floor. She looked absolutely, 100% completely different than she had the day before. Her long hair that had gone to around her waist had been cut to the length of below her shoulders, appropriate bangs cut so they could see her face better.

As for clothes, she no longer wore baggy sweatpants and a sweater. Today she had decided on a black tank top with wide straps and an appropriate neck line (she didn't want to be _too_ revealing), a pair of gray jeans, and some black boots.

"Finally decided I don't care what people think, I guess." She laughed nervously, giving a small shrug. "Besides, I can see a _lot _better now." She pointed to her eyes, no longer obscured by her long hair; they seemed to shimmer happily. "I'm also having another mood swing." She added with a laugh, remembering how she had felt particularly peppy that day.

"Mood swing or not, I think you look a lot better!" Miko gave her a thumbs up and a smile before turning back to her game against her younger counterpart, who gave a nod in agreement. Jack only gave a nervous smile, his face getting red.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Laura asked, noticing the absence of Arcee and Optimus. "They're out on a scouting mission." Ratchet spoke up as he typed dutifully on a terminal. The Autobot gave a sort of irritated noise as several warnings appeared on the monitor, showing things like 'Warning; severe malfunction' or 'File could not be found'.

"He must be using Windows." Laura spoke up with a snicker, Raf giving a chuckle of agreement, understanding her joke. "It's those cursed Scraplets! They tore down _everything_!" Ratchet groaned, throwing his hands in the air.

"Big deal; you can fix it in no time." Bulkhead said, trying to cheer up his comrade, who only gave an angry sigh. "Rafael, can I have some assistance?"

The 12-year old got off the couch, having lost his game against Miko anyways. Laura watched as he hooked a laptop up to a USB port in a terminal near where Ratchet was working.

"Huh, that's odd…."

Laura looked over from the TV area, surveying Raf's expression. He looked confused as he continued to type away, more warnings appearing on the main screen. "This usually works, but it's not clearing out all the bugs." He said with a frown.

"I think I can help."

The teen looked at her as she vaulted over the metal railing of the game section, landing on the silo floor after a long drop. Thank god she was athletic, or she might've sprained something upon landing.

Laura took the laptop and studied the screen. "Whoa. There's some damage to your database files." She commented, starting to enter recovery codes. "Those Scraplets must've really fucked with things, but I _might_ be able to fix it, though. I used to date a computer geek, so I picked up a few things. I've also seen tons of NCIS, which is actually surprisingly accurate when it comes to these things." She looked over at her friend sitting next to her. "Not that I'm calling you a geek or anything."

Ratchet watched as all the warnings quickly diminished, himself and the human officially impressed. "Well, you've earned my respect." Raf laughed, taking his laptop back. "Thanks, kid. Maybe I'll teach you some stuff later." She gave the younger teen a high five, earning a smile of approval from Ratchet.

It was then that the medic noticed the brunette's necklace. It had a silver chain with a large sort of gem. To Ratchet, it resembled a black energon crystal. But to him, the odds of that were impossible; it was probably just some Earth material or something.

"Hey Laura! Come play a game with us!" Miko's voice came from over near the TV. "How about no? If your game selection were any shittier you'd be a Hollywood Video" She shot back with a laugh. "Well what else is there to do?" The girl called back, briefly turning away from her match with Jack.

Laura hopped down from the platform where the terminal was located, which she decided to simply call 'the bridge dock', considering how the large switch from the groundbridge was right next to the high platform.

"I've got some real games back at my place. I'll go get some." Laura looked over at her shoulder as she headed down the hallway, vaguely catching Miko's unique words of gratitude.

Back at her place, she grabbed a tote bag of some of her favorite video games, noting that most of them would work on the system in what she decided she would call either the Rec Center or the TV room.

"Damn girl, how many are you trying to bring!" Miko called to her as she re-entered the main room, watching the bag slung around her shoulder with mild curiosity. Laura merely laughed, heading up the stairs towards them.

"So what'cha got?" Bulkhead asked curiously. "I'm tired of seeing the same game over and over again." He looked over at Bumblebee, who gave a sound of approval. "Well, I have this." Laura pulled up a survival horror game out of her bag. "Oh wait, never mind. You guys probably shouldn't see that one." She stuffed it back in, quickly remembering the M rating. Although she was mature, she still fit in well with the younger teenagers, making her forget that they weren't quite as old as she was.

"Here, this one should work!" She pulled out one of her top favorites out triumphantly. "Final Fantasy X?" Raf asked curiously, reading the case as Laura put the game into the console. "Yeah. It's one of my favorites. The graphics are a little dated, but this game made me cry so much."

"You cried at a video game?" Miko laughed. "Nerd!"

Laura looked back to her with a stern gaze. "Hey, suck my dick. This game is really, really sad, ok?"

And an hour later, they were still playing the same game. Miko watched the cutscene in amusement. "I like the cutscenes where it's really fancy." She commented, watching the graphics boost in the Sending. "Yeah. Making every cutscene with graphics like these would've taken too much time and space, so they saved it for the special ones." Laura commented. "It really just makes them all the more magical."

As much as they all loved the game, they all agreed to move on to something more action-y after they had been playing for a long, _long_ period of time.

"Man, I love Lara Croft." Laura mused, wandering around the Croft Manor solving puzzles. "Alistair isn't too bad either, with that accent." She added with a laugh, high fiving Miko, who understood what she meant.

The teen had been spaced out along with her friends so much that she hadn't even noticed when the remaining two Autobots returned to the base through the groundbridge. The brunette finally noticed the leader's presence when she glanced over her shoulder to see him talking with Ratchet.

"Hey Arcee." Laura greeted as the femme walked over to them to see what they were doing. She could briefly see a look of surprise on the motorcycle's face, probably from her drastic outward appearance, but it quickly faded into a smile.

"It's nice to see you all getting along." The Autobot hummed, a grin spreading across her metallic features.

Laura looked past the motorcycle, though, to look at Optimus, who had been speaking to Ratchet with a concerned expression. Though her hearing was so-so, she could only pick up a few words from across the silo, such as 'Fowler', 'energon', 'Laura', and something that sounded like….

"Who's 'Megatron'?"

Optimus and Ratchet looked over at her, surprised she could hear from such a distance. The Autobot leader gave a small smile at the human's new appearance, but the sliver of happiness faded as quickly as it came.

"He is the leader of the Decepticons, and one of the most evil beings this galaxy has ever known."

"And who's Fowler?"

"He is our human liaison with your planet's government, as well as-"

Laura jerked as something resembling an elevator began to hum, some sort of cylindrical chamber descending until it reached the silo floor, a somewhat portly man stepping out. She could tell immediately by the cocky stance and the business suit that this man was no civilian.

Acting instinctively, having a bad reputation with the government in general, the brunette ducked behind the couch and out of sight. The children eyed her curiously, but eventually looked away.

"Well look who it is…" Bulkhead muttered irritably under his breath.

"Agent Fowler, I don't believe we scheduled a meeting." The Autobot leader spoke, somewhat irritated by the unannounced appearance.

"It's just a routine patrol, Optimus. I'm just doing my job, unlike some people around here."

Laura gritted her teeth, but kept quiet; she had already assumed what the agent was referring to.

"Excuse me?" Arcee spoke up, arms crossed and optics narrowed. "You've been here for months, and you still haven't gotten anywhere!" Fowler snapped, glaring angrily at all of the robots, and towards Miko and her friends. Laura caught his angry expression, but he didn't see her. She only watched as his anger died down. "Listen, I'm really sorry about that. My boss just got done chewing me out and I haven't been having the best day."

"That's alright. What exactly do you need to check on, though?" Ratchet asked, turning away from the monitor. "Keep your head down." Arcee said quietly, her back to Laura to not draw attention.

"Oh, just checking in on how things are going. Everything seems to be in order so I guess I can-"

Fowler paused mid-sentence as he noticed small bits of glass scattered on the floor. "Did something happen here?" He asked curiously, motioning towards the sparkling pieces. "There was a malfunction with some of our equipment." Optimus answered. "A few things got damaged in the process, unfortunately."

"Never thought I'd see him lie." Laura muttered, getting a nod of Jack. "Yeah, same here. It's a total first."

"So uh, now that you've checked things out, shouldn't you be on your way?" Miko asked a bit too enthusiastically, leaning over the rec. room railing to look over at Fowler on the other platform. "Yeah, I guess I-"

Laura suddenly sneezed, causing the agent to pause. He had been looking right at Miko, Jack at her side, so it couldn't have been them. "Excuse me." Raf lied quickly, rubbing his nose. "It's allergy season, not to mention all the dust around here."

Fowler looked at him skeptically for a moment, and all the Autobots stood still in caution. The government would most likely take another witness in a fit; they had already allowed too many people to see them as it was.

At last, Fowler gave a small laugh. "Yeah, I getcha. There's a bug going around back at base, so I know what you mean." A small wave over his shoulder as he stepped into the elevator. "Glad to see everything's in order. Don't forget to report in if anything happens, alright?"

Optimua gave an understanding nod, watching the agent leave as the elevator ascended. When Fowler was finally out of sight, Laura gave a sigh of relief. "Thank Christ. I nearly had a heart attack." She gave her nose a quick wipe. "But Raf's right; it's fuckin' dusty in here."

"Language, kid." Bulkhead warned with a half-serious look. "How would you even know what human obscenities are, anyways? In fact, how do you all even speak English?" Laura asked questionably. Jack cocked his head at Arcee. "You know, that's actually a really good question. How _do_ you guys know English?"

"It's not always called English, but it's actually a pretty common language in this galaxy. Besides Cybertronian, we spoke it at home as well." Ratchet answered. "Wow, that's actually really cool! Do you think another species were actually the ones to teach humans how to speak?" Laura mused aloud, looking at the other teenagers, who gave her befuddled expressions. "What? My dad was an archeologist. Of course I love learning about other cultures." She gave a snort and a roll of the eyes in a very 'duh' like manner.

"In fact…" She dipped a finger under the chain of her necklace, lifting it up for all to see. "He actually found this on a dig once. They never found out what it was, and Dad was worried they'd break it with all the tests, so he snuck it out and gave it to me." She gave the rock a twirl in between her fingers. "It's probably just some ordinary gemstone that had something mess with it. Chemicals or something."

"Isn't that illegal, though? To sneak it out like that?" Jack questioned. "A little. But who cares? It's just one little rock. What's going to happen?" Laura responded casually, letting the chain slide from her fingers. "You know, it kinda reminds me of an energon crystal." Bulkhead mused aloud. Ratchet and Optimus looked at him, having thought the same thing. "I mean, it's black and all, but it catches the light a lot like it does."

"So what's energon?" Laura asked curiously, leaning over the back of the couch. "The life blood of all Cybertronians." Optimus answered. "How is it your life blood if it comes in crystals?" The brunette questioned, head cocking to the side curiously. "I'm sorry, I'm asking too many questions."

"No, it's a valid curiosity." He shifted his weight before speaking again. "We harvest it as crystals and then refine it into a liquid, which we can either drink or inject."

"Oh." Another pause. "So if you guys run out of energon, you die?"

"Pretty much." Arcee commented. Bumblebee gave a few noises in feedback, shuddering at one point. "Then how do you guys refuel? Isn't energon back on Cybertron?"

"Curiously enough, we've discovered several energon mines on this planet, many of them large in scale." Ratchet explained. "Although why it is on your planet, we are not sure."

"Maybe someone stored them here a long time ago and forgot?" Laura suggested. "That would most likely be the case. We've already found several Cybertronian artifacts and machinery on this planet."

"Artifacts?"

Miko gave a long groan. "Do you have to ask questions on _everything_?" She complained, sinking back in the sofa. "Yes I do." Laura responded very matter-of-factly. "I think it's _fascinating_." The brunette said with a dreamy look on her face. "All these years of learning about other cultures and I learn that's actually other sentient species out there? Of course I want to learn things!" She turned back to Ratchet, arms resting on the railing. "So what do you mean by artifacts?" She inquired, eyes sparkling. The medic gave a chuckle before speaking, although he had to pause as Miko started up a discussion about how frequent his laughter was.

He waited for the teenager to finish before he spoke again. "Throughout Cybertron's history, countless relics imbued with an awesome power have been discovered. While some have more simple purposes, such as a portable energy shield, others are much more powerful, some even able to create life."

"I'm still surprised I just heard you say 'awesome'. Can we write that down in the history books?"

A resounding chuckle went around the occupants of the room, Ratchet giving an irritated sigh and turning back to the monitor. "This is so cool." Laura remarked, sinking into the couch. "Aliens. Talking, robot aliens with their own culture." She took a deep breath before looking to Arcee. "And genders! That's a little weird, but hey, I'll take it."

"You're just in nerd heaven right now, ain't cha?" Miko asked in a teasing manner. "Like you wouldn't believe." The brunette responded with a laugh. "It's always cool to learn new things." There was a pause, friendly smile pulling into a bit of a scowl. "Except math. I can live without that one."

Optimus gave a small smile from the sidelines. It made him happy to see that Laura was fitting in so completely with their team. Her curiosity for their race was also a positive point; perhaps they could learn more about the humans from her.

Either way, he knew he would be more than happy to keep her on the team for as long as possible.


	5. Kaleidoscope

*****Almost forgot these**

**See, this was one of the extra chapters that never got put in. I was sort of rushing things my first time around, but I'm going to take my time now**

It was only the fifth day since Laura had moved into the silo, but the atmosphere in the main room was significantly different as Optimus strode in the room. Laura was up on the platform next to Ratchet, talking to him about… something.

"Feet." She stated, lifting a leg and pointing to the bottom. "Pedes." Ratchet responded back to her. A digit tapped below his waist. "Stabilizers." Laura gave a smile and pointed to the same place on her much smaller frame. "Legs." The brunette had begun to say something when she noticed Optimus standing there, expression somewhat confused. "Good morning." She smiled, giving a small wave as the leader took a few steps forward. "We were just talking about Cybertronian anatomy. I was curious and asked the doctor here what certain parts were called, so I was teaching him a little about human anatomy while we were on the subject." An awkward laugh. "I guess it looks a little weird without having an explanation, huh?"

Ratchet cleared his throat awkwardly, smile fading in mild embarrassment as he avoided his leader's amused expression. After a dulling silence, Laura was the one to speak. "I'll be right back. Gotta do human stuff." She gave a short laugh, sliding down the stair banister and heading off into the adjacent hallway and towards the bathroom.

"She's been asking questions all morning." Ratchet finally said, breaking the silence. "I apologize; I haven't been able to do much work…" The medic turning back to the monitor, continuing to log new information about their endeavors. "I see. It seems that I'll have to answer her questions next time." The tall Autobot responded, his tone amused. "To be honest, her curiosity for our species is somewhat endearing." Ratchet said after a moment of silence. Optimus gave his subordinate a subtle pat on the shoulder. "I'm sure you've been over-working yourself anyhow. This gives you a chance to finally take a break and teach her about our race."

"Annnd I'm back." A voice from below finally said, the two looking down to see her re-enter the room. "I'm not… bothering you or anything, right?" She said, looking to the both of him. " Are you referring to the questions, or…." Ratchet let his sentence hang, watching as Laura took a seat in the swivel chair near the smaller terminal Raf used to work the groundbridge. "Well, yes and no." She looked away awkwardly. "I meant staying here, but I guess that counts too." Her fingers drummed on her leg in distraction. The medic looked towards his leader for answers.

"Laura, as I've said before, your presence her is no hindrance to the Autobots." There was a pause, a subtle glance cast between him and Ratchet. "If anything, your stay has been more than enlightening."

That made her smile a little. "You're probably just saying that, but thanks anyways." She gave the chair a careless spin. "So where is everyone? Kids are gone, and so are the other three." The brunette leaned back in the chair. "I mean, I've talked to you two and the children more than anyone. I was hoping I could get to know them better." She let out a sigh. "I sort of feel like I'm intruding on your little circle. I mean, you all already have your friendships and alliances set up and I just come in…" Her voice trailed off, leaning in her chair to look around Optimus. "Oh, hi Bumblebee."

The yellow Autobot gave a few beeps, walking over to them. "I still wish I could understand what you're saying. I don't want to make you feel alienated or anything." A pause and an awkward laugh as she looked at the three Autobots. "If you'll pardon the term."

The Camaro said something else, hands gesturing as he chirruped. "He said 'It's fine'." Ratchet translated. "And that he doesn't mind. He's been like this for ages now."

"Oh." Laura said softly. "This is probably another question I should ask, but what happened with…" Her voice trailed off, hand rising and fingers touching her own throat lightly. It was still called a throat in Cybertronian anatomy; she checked with Ratchet. "You don't have to answer if…"

Bumblebee spoke up, over-articulating with his hands to help Laura understand. "Someone…" Her face paled significantly. "…Someone tore your voicebox out of your throat during the war…?" A sad, high pitched sound answered her. "God, that's _morbid_." She shook her head, gaze dropping. "I knew I shouldn't have asked."

Her sullen expression was unnerving to all three of them. "Well, thankfully a field medic was able to get to Bumblebee just in time." Ratchet finally spoke up. Laura couldn't not notice the subtle change in his posture, his head turning away slightly. "Although they weren't able to save his voicebox."

Bumblebee said something, but it wasn't like the brunette understood. She _did_ understand the subtleties that were being dropped, though.

"I think that field medic should take pride in knowing he saved the life of a comrade." She spoke up, the three Cybertronians looking at her. "Unless he prefers to keep depressing himself and act like it never happened. There's always that option." She crossed her legs, fingers interlacing on her lap. She smiled inwardly as she saw Ratchet straighten his posture. "I suppose you're right." He said quietly, giving a brief nod in her direction.

There was an awkward silence between the four of them before Laura spoke again. "So Bumblebee, Ratchet tells me you're a scout?" She started, standing and stretching her legs. "Raf tells me you're pretty fast, too." A happy chirrup answered back to her. "Ever tried street racing? I mean, it's not exactly legal, but I've been going to them for a few months now, and I think they're really cool."

Optimus was the one to speak this time. "Oh, he has." A somewhat stern expression was directed towards the scout. "He won't be doing it again, I'm afraid." The leader said, turning back to her. The brunette frowned in disappointment. "Aw, that's a shame. I actually know this great driver I met a while back. You should just see his car. It's this really pretty Aston Martin. The paint on it is always spotless, too. It's probably the cleanest car I've ever seen." She gave a small laugh. "We basically just talk, but I've known him for a while now. Never rolls down his window, though. It's a shame, really; he always seems to know just what to say." Her face grew a little red, looking away awkwardly with a nervous laugh. The three Autobots were standing still as statues, but she didn't seem to notice before her phone rang.

"Do you think it could've been…" Ratchet murmured, looking to the Prime. "I wouldn't think he'd have the audacity to show his face again knowing we could find him with relative ease." A glance was cast at Laura, who gave him a brief smile before going back to her conversation. Bumblebee made an enthusiastic comment on what he would do next time he saw the Decepticon medic, straying away from unnecessary details.

"Hey guys?"

They all turned to look at Laura, but she was no longer in the chair. A whistle made them turn around, spotting her waving her phone as she stood next to Bulkhead, who had apparently come back, Miko waving out the window of the passenger seat. "We're takin' Nerdy here to a concert, so we're borrowing her for a while!" The teenager laughed curtly, watching as the brunette got into the van. "We'll be back later, ok?" Laura said reassuringly, giving a smile out the window as the military van did a U-turn and drove out down the tunnel.

"Could have at least asked…" Ratchet grumbled, turning back to the monitor. "I was hoping to learn a few more things before she left."

….

"Rock! Rock! The LMC!"

A chorus of voices erupted from the crowd as the song hit full swing, Laura and Miko cheering from their seat atop Bulkhead. "I didn't even know these guys left Japan!" Laura called over the noise, her younger counterpart giving a laugh. "Maybe if you got your nose out of those books you'd learn something!" They felt the Autobot under them shake slightly from the sound waves, a chuckle barely audible.

"I think I'm going to go deaf, but this is awesome!"

"I know, right! I take Bulk to these all the time! "

"Hey, do you think that's the same plane up there?"

"What?"

"That plane! It's been passing by every few minutes!"

Miko could barely see the object in question, but the glow of some pyrotechnics that lit up the sky made it all the more visible. Its shape was familiar, but she couldn't connect the dots on how. "You're just being paranoid! Just kick back and listen to the music!" She gave a playful shove, the brunette quickly disregarding the thought of the aircraft above. Any worries she might have had were quickly drown out by the fans around them singing along with the band. Miko and herself eventually joined in, pumping their fists as they cheered with the crowd.

"_ROCK! ROCK! THE LMC! ROCK! ROCK! THE LMC, YEAH!_"

When the song ended, everyone seemed to get in their cars, the crowd slowly diminishing as the band finished signing autographs and leaving. Bulkhead and the two girls were already on their way home when the three started up a conversation.

"And you said you didn't want to go." Miko taunted, arms crossed. Laura rolled her eyes from the driver's seat, leaning back in her chair. "Oh, shut up. I told you I wasn't good in public." The brunette retorted, thinking of her social anxiety. "And _I_ told you it would be dark, and would you look at that, the freakin' stars are out!"

"Alright you two, no arguing." Bulkhead spoke up, chuckling lightly as he drove. Laura only laughed, leaning against the door as she looked at the window, watching the desert as they passed. "Hey…" A light on the rear view mirror caught her attention. "Bulkhead, you can see through your mirrors, right? Hasn't that car been following us for a while?"

"What car? It could just be going the same way as us." The Autobot commented, mirrors unmoving. Laura gave a sigh. "Guess I _am_ being paranoid." She paused. "And it's blue, kinda built like you, maybe bigger."

That's when the mirrors moved, catching the distant headlights dead center. "Scrap." She heard the military van mutter. "Strap in, you two. This might get bumpy."

Even if they hadn't been wearing their seatbelts, there was only a brief moment before the Autobot swerved off the road. "Christ, Bulk! What the hell are you doing?!" Laura said, arms trying to brace herself as she bounced in her seat. She felt as though she'd catch whiplash as she twisted around to look behind them. "It's still following us!" She called over the noise.

"It's gotta be Breakdown!" Miko finally said. "He and Bulkhead are rivals!" She added enthusiastically, trying to avoid hitting her head on the interior roof. "A Decepticon?" Laura asked, clinging to her seat's armrest. "Duh, a Decepticon! What else!"

Without any warning, Bulkhead drifted, hitting and brakes and turning to face his opponent. His doors swung open without hesitation. "Get out and hide!" Miko scrambled out, tripping slightly as she headed for a small rock formation and took cover. Heart racing, she let out a small laugh. "Glad we got out of the way, huh Laura?"

There was silence. "Laura?"

When Miko looked over, she felt her excitement decimate. She was alone behind the rock face. Looking from side to side, she still didn't see the older brunette. She jumped out from behind her cover, looking around and still finding nothing. Green eyes eventually shot to Bulkhead as he clashed with Breakdown, a certain memory clicking into place.

"Bulkhead!"

The green Wrecker was blocking blows from his enemy when he heard her. "Kinda busy right now, Miko!" He managed to groan out, hitting his enemy away and knocking him to the ground. "You didn't wait for her, you big lug! She's still inside you!"

"You've got to be…!" He used Breakdown's stumbling to open his chestplates, reaching inside and pulling Laura out, setting her down quickly before running back to his enemy.

Miko watching as she was unmoving, almost oblivious to the fighting. The teenager ran up to the brunette cautiously. "Come on, we've got to-" She cut herself off when she caught the other's expression. Her face had paled significantly, eyes wide and mouth hung open. She was breathing heavily, eyes unfocused as she stared at the ground. "Hey, what's wrong? We've got to get out of the way!" Miko reminded, looking up briefly as the two transformers clashed weapons, Breakdown saying some snarky quip as they had at each other.

By the time she looked back to her friend, she was bracing herself against a rock as she lost her lunch, shoulders shaking as she finally pulled back, sliding to the ground as her knees gave out. At least she was near cover, Miko briefly thought as she ran over to see her. "What's up? Why are you so freaked out?"

"I... I don't… want to talk 'bout it…" Laura said in a shaky voice, pulling up her knees as she hung her head, draping her arms around herself. Miko heard her sniffle over the sounds of clashing metal, finally pulling out her phone and making a call. "Ratch, we need some back-up! Breakdown's here and Laura's freaked out!"

The reaction only took seconds, the groundbridge opening only a ways off and the rest of the Autobots coming charging through, with the exception of their medic. The four Autobots stood, blasters raised at their enemy. Breakdown wasn't the one to back down from a fight, but one look at the extra firepower and he knew he didn't stand a chance. He transformed and peeled out of there, the squeal of tires audible even when he left their sight.

"Where's Laura?" Arcee was the first to ask, looking at Miko. Bulkhead looked around quizzically. "Wait, why are you guys here? Don't get me wrong, the extra help is great and all but…" His voice trailed off, Miko butting through the silence. "You should've seen her face…" Head shaking, her gaze dropped. "Pretty sure I saw her go through the groundbridge when you guys were taking care of Breakdown, though. It's not like she could've gone anywhere else."

"What exactly happened?"

Ratchet looked up from his work to see his team finally come through the portal. "I could ask the same thing. Laura just came through without saying a word. Headed off to her room without even glancing at me when I spoke." He shook his head before speaking again. "I don't think I've _ever_ seen her so pale."

All eyes were on Miko, who turned her gaze to the team's Wrecker. "Well…" She didn't want to make her friend feel guilty, but it wasn't like she was going to lie about this. "There was this thing where she _might_ have still been inside Bulkhead when he went all robot mode…?"

And then all eyes were on Bulkhead. "So what? You've been in there and you didn't… do whatever."

"Well it's not exactly roomy in there, ya know. It's pretty dark, too."

There was a silence. "Perhaps we should ask Laura about what has happened." Optimus finally spoke, optics wandering to look down the adjacent corridor. The leader was hesitant to let everyone follow him, but if it would give Laura the support she needed, so be it. Before long, they were standing outside the giant shutter, the metal closed and blocking their way inside. As the tallest Autobot reached for the keypad, there was finally a voice.

"Don't come in."

It was faint, but still audible. His servo hovered over the controls as he waited for her to speak again. She didn't. "Maybe we should let Optimus handle this alone." Arcee finally said, giving the rest of them a pointed look. "I think that would be best. This seems like a delicate matter." Ratchet agreed, gesturing for Bumblebee and Miko to follow as they all left, leaving their leader alone outside the metal shutter.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" He finally asked. "I don't want to talk about it." Yet another muffled response. There was a long period of silence before she spoke again. "I know you're still there. Go-_away_…"

He heard a faint hiccup in her speech, the tone and stability of her voice dropping significantly. "If it's enough to make you cry, you need to talk about it." Optimus insisted, entering the passcode as waiting as the shutter opened. His optics struggled to adjust as he stepped inside the room, the lighting changing dramatically as he looked up to see all the lights turned on. He looked around left and right, trying to see his smaller comrade. A movement caught his eye, the two locking eyes as she turned to face him. She was sitting up against the wall beside her bed, wrapped in a blanket and looking at him with a slightly irritated expression.

"I told you to go away." She muttered, turning her back on him. "You need to talk to someone." He responded, taking a few steps forward. "Tell me what's wrong."

Neither one of them spoke, the makeshift room becoming eerily quiet. "Will you leave if I tell you?" She finally asked him, back still turned. She was stubborn, but it was still something. "You have my word." He promised her, watching with a concerned expression as she finally stood, dusting off her legs. The brunette sat on the edge of her bed, head lowered for what seemed like a long period of time.

"You…" She paused, inhaling deeply. "…You might not have heard of this, but I have… a condition."

Optimus' expression grew even more concerned. "It's… called post-traumatic stress disorder." She shifted awkwardly, barely taking the time to glance up at him. "…You know what that is?" She asked quietly, hoping she wouldn't have to explain. "I've only heard it in passing. I'm afraid I don't know the details." The Autobot responded. She sighed deeply, eyes fixated on the floor.

"PTSD is a… psychological reaction to… certain events. Sometimes, when something traumatic happens, it can scar someone. Sometimes when certain things happen, things that remind that someone of that traumatic event, it can trigger… "She stopped, looking away. "….I'm claustrophobic. As long as I can see, it's usually fine, but inside his chest was….." She shook her head, wiping her eyes. "Small, dark places make me freak out. It brings up… unhappy memories."

"…" Optimus was thinking of what to say. "…May I ask what caused this?"

Laura looked up at him with sad eyes. "…Don't take this the wrong way…" She looked away again. "…I don't want to tell you." The young human turned her back on him. "The more you know, the less you'll be able to stand me." There was a pause. "Don't." She said just as Optimus was about to speak. "Don't tell me you wouldn't do that. Everyone does at least once."

She lied down quietly, back still turned. "I might tell you later, but not right now." He heard her breath hitch. "Please, just go. I need to cry."

Optimus gave an unseen nod, turning to face the shutter. "I will respect your privacy."

"Thank you." She sniffled in response. The brunette listened for the shutter to close behind him before she let out a much-needed sob.


	6. Pretense

*****I really need to stop forgetting these. It lets me know when I've completed rewriting a chapter **

The main room was eerily silent besides the occasional noise from the TV. Laura hadn't left her room, even since it had been 3 days since the incident. Each of them had tried to coax her out, even Ratchet having a try, but to no avail. Prime had been pretty hush-hush about the whole thing, simply saying that she needed her space.

A few members of Team Prime were MIA, Jack out with his mom, and Raf having been dropped off with his family an hour ago. Optimus was gone doing… Optimus things, while Bulkhead went with him.

Miko wasn't having any of this.

"That's it!" She said suddenly, with such volume that it awoke Arcee from a quick recharge against the wall. Ratchet was over at his medical bay trying to build something, it seemed, when he looked up at her outburst. "Could you keep it down? I'm trying to work over here." He snapped, going back to doing repairs. "Don't give me that! It's boring here without Laura!" The teen groaned, jumping off of the couch.

Ratchet rolled his optics at the human. "Well maybe if it's so boring you should go home, or went with Rafael and Bumblebee earlier to bide your time."

The scout stirred at the mention of his name, having been sat on the medical berth kicking his pedes in boredom. He made a low whine, hanging his helm, but Miko gave a snort. "Oh, don't act all sad! I've seen you sneak in there when no one was around!"

All eyes were on Bumblebee, who seemed to shrink back. "That's right, honeybee. I saw you sneak in there yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that!" The teenager claimed, pointing an accusing finger. "Why do you think she'd talk to you and not Optimus?" Arcee asked, standing up now that she was wide awake. "She seems closer to him than any of us."

"Regardless, has she said anything?" Ratchet asked, abandoning his work and joining the others in the center of the room. Whatever Bumblebee said, Miko didn't understand any of it. "Sounds like she needs the company if she's like that." Arcee commented, expression concerned. "If she's like _what_?" Miko asked irritably, stomping her foot. "Apparently Laura lets him come in when he shows up and vents." The blue femme explained. "It sounds like she'd rather tell Bumblebee because she doesn't know what he says. Perhaps she prefers to not know instead of think she's being judged. "Ratchet suggested, crossing his arms. "Still, I wonder how she's doing in there. I thought humans needed to refuel once in a while."

"Oh, that." Miko looked away awkwardly. "She's got this little fridge thing in there. It's like, really small though."

Bumblebee gave a whine, suggesting if they should tell Optimus. "I don't think so. He's been busy trying to find more energon lately." Arcee disagreed, shaking her head. "We should try and handle it ourselves." She paused. "That means no messing around, Miko."

Surprisingly, there was no response, which was odd for the teen's flamboyant personality. The quiet made sense, though, when the three Autobots looked down, seeing that the human was gone.

Sneaking around the corner, Miko's green eyes honed in on the sight of the shutter, partially open due to a manual release. She peeked inside the old garage stealthily, eyes scanning the room to try and spot the brunette. Oddly enough, Laura didn't seem to be there. In the bathroom, maybe? This gave the teen the opportunity to sneak in. The TV was switched on to some sort of cartoon about dogs in a kennel, a laptop sitting on the couch in front of it. Curious, Miko made her way over to the sofa, only to have her foot catch on something and trip.

She let out a string of curses as she got to her feet, turning to see what she had tripped on. It was the edge of a tote, which she gave a kick in frustration. When she was about to turn away, something caught her eye. Since she needed for Laura to get back anyways, she reached for what had caught her eye and picked it up. It was a calendar, opened to that month. The day when Laura had met the Autobots had the familiar sigil scrawled on it surrounded by hearts, with 'Graduation' barely eligible underneath. Four days later, on the fifth day of her stay, was a crudely drawn sad face and a lightbulb. And on today, she had drawn what looked like a showerhead.

But that wasn't what caught the girl's attention. Skipping a few days ahead, she saw a box marked with a 20 and a balloon. It was small and in the corner, but still noticeable. There was no caption, but still, it got Miko wondering what it meant. Whatever it was, in was in 6 days.

"What are you doing?"

The teen jumped, the calendar still in her hands when she turned around. Laura was barely entering the doorway when she had noticed her guest. Her hair was wet and a towel around her shoulders. She wore a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and some flip-flops. The brunette, whose hair was almost black because of the water, walked up to her curiously. "If you're wondering about the showerhead, no, I'm not one of those people who bathe once a week." She commented, seeing the calendar in the girl's hands. "Sometimes I forget when I showered last, so I thought I should keep track."

Turning her back, she walked over and sat down on her couch, setting her computer on her lap with her feet propped up on the armrest. "So, did Optimus send you?" She asked, briefly looking up. "Uh, no. Just wondering what you were doin'." Miko responded awkwardly. The teen sat down the calendar, circling the couch and sitting down when her friend moved her legs. She briefly looked up to the TV, listening as the onscreen characters said something about friendship and morals. "'Pound Puppies'?" She read off the corner banner skeptically. "Really? _Really?_"

Laura looked up from her laptop and gave a snort. "I'm older than you. I can watch whatever I want." She boasted, looking back down to type. Miko raised a brow curiously, remembering the calendar from earlier. "How old are you, anyways? I mean, I want to say 18, but…" Miko let her voice trail off, the other girl taking a moment to type something before she answered. "Nope. 19." She said simply, not looking up from her laptop. "And when's your birthday, anyways?"

Laura looked up, the two locking eyes. "I just had mine a while back, so I dunno, I'm curious?" Miko lied, giving a goofy smile and shrugging. The brunette made a small hum before looking back down to whatever she was doing. "Not for a long time." She said, briefly glancing at the TV. "I don't celebrate birthdays anyways. Not mine."

"Really? Why?" Miko asked, leaning over slightly. The young woman seemed to scoot away at the movement. "No parents, remember?" She said casually, tone low. "I stopped celebrating when they died." Miko was positive now that she was refusing to look her in the eye, the brunette focused on the laptop and TV. "Well, don't you have any other family?" The younger of the two asked, voice a little less peppy. "I have a grandmother, but she has dementia. Ever since it developed, she's convinced I'm her daughter." She took in a deep breath, sighing heavily. "It's too hard to deal with her. I remind her of her dead daughter and she reminds me of my dead mother. I stayed with her for a few years before I moved in with a friend when she was put in a nursing home." Eyes drooped slightly. "Aren't we the fuckin' Brady Bunch…" She muttered, tone bitter. "Any more unnecessary drama and it'd be a Lifetime movie."

Miko laughed awkwardly, a little louder than she would have preferred. She stopped when Laura gave her a blank stare. Those blue eyes seemed to drill into her, before she finally looked away, craning her head to look over at some other part of the room. She raised a hand lazily, barely flicking a finger. Miko was about to ask what she was doing when she saw a pair of sodas float over to them and set themselves on a coffee table in front of the couch. "You want one?" Laura asked curtly, offering one to her. The teen shook her head, standing up. "Actually, I think Bulkhead asked for my help with something. I was just popping in." She laughed nervously when Laura cocked a brow. "Bulkhead isn't here." She stated, gaze dropping back to her laptop. "If you don't want to be around me, just say it. It's a bigger insult to know you feel like you have to lie."

Miko was about to protest when she felt a sort of lightheadedness. When she glanced down, she saw her feet weren't touching the floor. "Hey!" She protested, legs and arms flailing. By the time she looked up, she was in the hallway, the shutter slamming behind her. A beep rang out from the adjacent keypad indicating it had been locked. Miko rolled her eyes in frustration. "Drama queen."

…

"Hey OP!"

Optimus had barely begun to relax when Miko came almost skipping into the main room. She stood there for a moment with a wide smile on her face that was almost unnerving. "Yes?" He asked, raising an optic ridge. "You know how Laura's been all depressed, right?" The teen asked, rocking on her feet. He nodded; how could he forget, let alone ignore it? "Well, do you want to do something that'll make her _super_ happy?"

His curiosity piqued. Having overheard the conversation, Bulkhead came over to join them. Ratchet also looked up from the computer terminal, Arcee and Bumblebee putting a halt on their conversation to listen in. "Of course." He said without much hesitation. For moment, though, he paused. "What does this entail?"

"Yeah, what crazy scheme are you coming up with this time?" Bulkhead asked teasingly with a chuckle. Miko rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, because I always cause problems, huh?" She gave a pout, hands on her hips. There was an awkward silence, everyone looking in different directions. "Gee, thanks." The teenager huffed, arms crossing. "And here I was thinking we could do something nice for Laura." She turned her back on them dramatically. "Well, I guess she'll just have to stay depressed, then!"

Ratchet rolled his optics, venting an irritable sigh. "What do you have in mind?" He asked, tone exasperated. "Well, there's this human thing we do every year called a birthday. It's one big celebration for when we were born." Miko explained very matter-of-factly. "When I went to check on Ms. Gloom and Doom, I saw this calendar, and her birthday is next week!"

Arcee tilted her helm curiously. "So what are we supposed to do?"

Miko gave a mischievous grin. "Well, according to her, little miss sunshine hasn't had a birthday party since her parents kicked the bucket, so I was thinking we could throw her one as a surprise!" She threw out her arms. "We'll make it this big, huge party! She'll cheer up in no time flat!"

There was silence as the Autobots looked at one another. "It doesn't sound like a bad idea, actually." Bulkhead admitted. "See? Told you!" Miko boasted, puffing out her chest. "But what if it backfires?" Arcee cut-in. "What if it reminds her that her parents are gone? We could make things even worse."

Bumblebee made some sort of shrill noise, pointing towards the hallway. Heads turned to see Laura round the corner, entering the main room. "Something wrong, Bumblebee? You sounded kinda weird a second there." The brunette stated with a concerned expression. "So Laura, what'cha doin'?" Miko asked nervously, watching as she went up the stairs towards the TV. "I left that one bag in here. There's a game in it I've been meaning to play." She said without turning around, leaning over slightly to pick it up and sling it around her shoulder. The young woman looked around quizzically at the eyes watching her. "Do I look that bad in shorts…?" She asked quietly, looking down at herself with a self-conscious expression.

"Uh, not at all!" Bulkhead said awkwardly, causing the brunette to stare at him skeptically. Blue eyes slowly looked to Miko. "Listen kid, I know what you're planning, and trust me, you don't need to waste the time." Laura stated, expression sad as she made her way back down the stairs. "Alright?" She called over her shoulder, making her way down the hall. "Don't even bother. You've all got better things to do."

Everyone shifted awkwardly. "Well I guess that answers that." Ratchet muttered, turning back to the terminal. "If she doesn't want us to do it, we probably shouldn't. We'll just make her upset." Arcee agreed, looking to the others. "But she _never_ wants us to do things for her!" Miko complained, crossing her arms. "She never knows how to take a compliment, she never leaves the base, and she never lets us do anything!" The teenager huffed angrily. "What's her _problem_, anyways?"

"My problem" Everyone turned to see Laura coming back into the main room. ", is pretentious brats like you who don't consider the effect their actions have on people." A flick of her hand and a game that had been lying on top of the TV came down to her. "I have _problems_, ok? Some things can't be fixed with sunshine and rainbows and the _fucking magic of_ _friendship_." Her tone turned sour as she turned to leave. "I'm just some brat who can't control her emotions. Get used to it."

"Laura-"

"Shut up, Optimus. You'll want me out of here before long, anyways. _Drop the fucking father figure_ _act_."

Without another word, she turned a corner and left their sight. Miko's mouth was hanging open. "Dude, she must be _pissed off_. " She finally said, looking at Optimus. "She's never snapped at _you_ before. Must be a pretty touchy subject. " Bulkhead stated. "Still, the death of her parents must have been a traumatic experience." Ratchet spoke up, expression thoughtful. "The fact she feels that the way she's being treated is an act already shows how little she thinks of herself." The medic's expression grew sad as he shook his helm. "I'm afraid I'm far from a psychiatrist. There's really no way of knowing how she really feels."

"She still doesn't need to be a bitch about it." Miko huffed, sitting down on a step. Bumblebee seconded the statement, although he admitted he wished Laura would cheer up. She'd been nice to him, after all; to all of them, actually. "Yes Bumblebee, we don't need to be reminded." Ratchet muttered irritably. "So what do we do?" Arcee pondered, looking to their leader, who had an in-thought expression. The Prime was silent for a moment before he finally responded.

"She still needs time before she can adjust to her new lifestyle, but regardless, I will talk with her."

"You've got the patience of a frickin' saint." Miko grumbled, expression still foul. "I say she needs to cheer up already. She's putting a cramp on our style."

"Do we even have a style?" Arcee commented, optics narrowing. "I don't know!" Miko responded angrily. "Whatever we… us… _this_ is, she's killin' my buzz!" She gave a huff, marching up the stairs and falling back on the couch with a sour look on her face, her arms crossed. Bulkhead rolled his optics, giving a sigh. "Still Miko, you probably should have checked with her first. We really could've done some damage."

The teenager spun around immediately. "It a _birthday_!" She shouted. "It's not like a birthday killed her parents! Remember what she said? She did it! Maybe instead of trying to tiptoe around her and kiss her ass all the time we should just have Fowler lock her up and be done with it!" The angry adolescent turned to face the yellow scout. "And you! What the hell do you keep beeping for? And the pointing! I don't-"

"Miko..."

"_What_, Bulkhead?" She hissed, turning to face her guardian. His expression seemed to look from her to somewhere else, causing the teenager to slowly turn around. "Oh."

Bumblebee had tried to stop her, but it was too late. Laura stood in the doorway, eyes wide, mouth open, and expression devastated. "I….J came to say _I was_ _sorry_…" She shook her head, slowly stepping back. "…but I guess now I know how you all feel, don't I?" The brunette wiped her eyes hastily on her sleeve. "I'm sorry that I'm such an _inconvenience _to you…!" Her voice was shaking, eyes starting to fill with tears. "Laura, you know that's not what we think." Optimus said in an attempt to reassure her. She looked right at him, expression unmoving.

"…I should go." She turned around and wiped her eyes. "…_See ya_."

It was like a whisper, but they all heard it. She didn't stop when they took turns calling out to her, or when Miko tried to apologize. At one point Optimus went to follow her, but discovered that he couldn't feel his stabilizers. By the time he could move them again, she was out of sight.

The young human stood there flooded with guilt. "…Do you think she meant it?" She finally asked quietly. "I mean… her stuff's here and all, but she could still…" The teenager sighed, sinking into the couch. "Ugh, I'm such an _idiot!_"

Bumblebee turned to the rest of the Autobots, asking an earnest question; what were they going to do? "Beats me." Bulkhead said blankly. "She's a kid with an inferiority complex and emotionally haywire. What can we do?" The Wrecker looked to his leader. "What do you think we should do?" He asked him with a concerned expression.

Optimus was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "I… I am not entirely sure." He answered honestly before looking to his team. "However, I do not believe Laura will leave permanently. If we give her the time, she will most likely learn that she will always be welcome with us." He gave Miko a stern look. "In the meantime, we must learn to keep our comments to ourselves."

The teen muttered something under her breath, but regardless, she gave a nod. Her temper had always been a problem.

…

Laura gave the laces on her boots a quick tug, feeling it tighten satisfyingly. She'd changed into a white tank top due to the heat, a thin black jacket over it. She wore dark grey pants that eventually tucked into flat-bottomed black boots. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail to keep it off her neck, since it made it feel too hot earlier.

She knew she was over-reacting, but regardless, she looked over at her motorcycle sitting in a corner. It shone with a black sheen, polished and ready to go. The brunette had barely begun to approach it when she stopped, sighing as she realized there was one more thing she needed to do. Pulling some papers and a few other things out of a box, she scrawled out a message, which she taped as high on the wall as she could.

Grabbing an olive backpack off of her bed, she slung it over her shoulder and walked over to her bike without hesitation. She was going for a ride.


	7. Danger

"Dude, what happened to the lights?"

"What the-?"

Several voices of confusion rang out as they all struggled to see in the dark. As soon as Laura had left, the silo power had completely shut off.

Miko flinched as a bright light came on without notice, Bulkhead having turned on the headlights on his chest, making it easier to see.

Then everyone jerked as a sing song tune rang out, seeming to echo throughout the dark room. "It's Laura!" Came Miko's excited voice, looking down at her cell phone's caller ID. The only way a call could be made in or out of the base by using the Autobot frequency, so she had gotten it in case of an emergency. The girl flipped it open hastily, putting to her ear.

"Man, what'd you do? It's pitch black in here!"

"Miko, put me on speaker." Said the stern voice on the other line, one that was no doubt Laura's. With a sigh, the teenager complied, showing the phone to everyone to let them know.

"I know it's selfish… and I know it's not right, but...I did what I did because I need to be alone right now. I'm sorry."

The guilt was obvious in her voice, but she tried to remain calm.

"Anyways, I'm sorry, but I disconnected the generator. I figured by the time you found out, I'd be calmed down."

"Hey, it's alright. Fowler gets on my nerves, too." Bulkhead laughed back, getting a stern look from the agent.

"Listen here! As soon as you get back, I'm bringing you into federal custody! You got that?" Fowler snapped at the phone, eyes narrowed.

"No; she's staying here with us." Optimus interjected, his voice low and commanding. "She'll be in better hands at the Pentagon! We can run tests and see why-"

"No more tests!"

All of them looked at the phone, hearing the sudden fear in Laura's voice. "I still have nightmares about what you did to me as a kid! I still haven't got over my fear of needles!"

There was a harsh silence for a moment, everyone's attention turning to Fowler. "_What did you do_?" Arcee asked, her tone threatening. The agent sighed, running a few fingers through his hair. "When she was around 9, she caused a plane engine to explode. Everyone onboard died; children, civilians, even some people I used to work with."

"Everyone except me." Laura finished, her voice wavering. She decided to sit down on a nearby bench, since she had Bridged herself to a park that used to be by her house. Bumblebee, who had been quiet pretty much the whole time, made a noise that resembled confusion, not that many of them understood.

"She was taken into protective custody, and we were going to let her go until her…._talents_ appeared." Fowler continued, his expression grave. "So you forcibly ran tests on her to figure out how she could do it?" Ratchet guessed, receiving a nod, although it was hard to see in the dark.

"Laura, stay where you are." Optimus finally said after a long moment of silence. He was still trying to process all the information; the accident, the tests, how _traumatized_ she must have been. "We'll come get you as soon as we can."

"Not if Fowler is still there." Came her defiant response.

Optimus narrowed his optics at the Agent, who gave a heavy sigh. "Fine, I'll leave. My bosses will want to know what happened, though."

"Laura was never here." Optimus said sternly.

"Fine." Fowler grumbled, crossing his arms; he was naturally stubborn, especially on taking orders from other people.

"Optimus…?" She asked shyly from the other end of the line. "I…I need to be alone. Can you give me an hour? Please?"

The Autobot gave a defeated sigh, understanding the situation. "Alright. Call when you're ready to come back." He said to the phone, which Miko was holding up.

"Thank you. I'll call back later, then. Bye…..and sorry."

Before anyone could reply to her, Laura hung up, sliding the phone into her pocket as she stood to her feet. She had the urge to do something, but she didn't know exactly what.

That is, until she heard the shrill screeching of tires against pavement. She recognized the sound immediately; street racing.

She ran through the trees excitedly until she came across the makeshift track, several customized cars lined up as if the race was about to start.

"Hey there, hottie." A muscular guy walked up to her, a suggestive smile on his face. "You come to watch the race?" He added with a slight hint of suspicion in his voice.

"You know it." Laura smirked back, flashing white teeth and giving the man a handshake, one of the secret ones she had learned from a past boyfriend that said 'hey, I'm with you guys'.

The brunette looked over at the three lined up cars, her favorite being a sporty looking red one with a nice coat of paint. Its windows were tinted, so she couldn't see inside, but she figured the owner must really care for appearances, considering how the car was in tip-top shape. The other two were just single shades, one a weird shade of fuchsia and the other a kind of green.

Laura raised a brow in confusion as she thought she saw the rear view mirror on the red car move on its own, catching her in the reflection before moving back to its original position. She disregarded it, though, deciding she was just seeing things.

The crowd of bystanders cheered as a scantily clad blonde walked onto the track, holding a racing flag in one hand. The cars revved their engines, eager for the race to start. Everyone waited in apprehension, a roar of excitement eliciting from the crowd as the girl waved the flag, the racers shooting off down the dirt road.

"Damn those guys are fast!" Laura exclaimed, watching as the cars went head to head, each one passing the other and so forth, although the red car ultimately winning. She could see everything as the cars made their way around the large man-made track of disheveled dirt and traffic cones that formed a giant 8, the crowd standing inside each one of the loops and on the sidelines.

Laura felt a genuine rush of excitement as her favorite car, the red one, sped past the finish line in first place, winning the race.

"Whooohooo! Go red guy!" She cheered, actually jumping in the air with adrenaline-induced joy. The brunette watched as the three vehicles parked, the owners of the magenta and green ones getting out, kicking the dirt and muttering curses under their breath in frustration. The red one stayed parked, its skilled driver staying inside.

Laura looked around as the crowd started to disband, people walking off into the trees. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked, looking to the muscular guy who had stood next to her. "That was the last race for the night, dollface. We'll be back same time tomorrow if you want to come again, though." The man gave her a wink and wave, joining his fellow racing fanatics as he walked off as well. It wasn't long before everyone had left besides her and the red car.

Laura gave a smile and a wave towards the driver as she took a nervous step forward."You were awesome out there! And your car is cool , too! You just got yourself a new fan, so make sure you come back tomorrow, ok?" With one final smile, she turned to leave, taking her cell out of her pocket to text Miko that she was ready to go.

"I am pretty amazing, aren't I?"

She halted in her tracks, phone still in hand, turning around in hopes of seeing the racer. But as soon as she laid eyes on who spoke, her heart dropped.

Laura watched in fear as the red car morphed and changed until it was no longer a vehicle, but a Cybertronian, who smirked back at her.

"Are…" Her throat felt dry and hoarse, and she felt like she couldn't speak. "Are you an Autobot?" She finished, hoping to god that she was right.

The transformer let out a chuckle, taking a few steps forward. It stared at her for a tense moment, being completely silent. It was unnerving.

"Think again." He sneered down at her a moment before he snatched her off the ground in his hand, clutching her so that she couldn't get loose.

"Let go of me, Decepti-creep!" She demanded, kicking her legs and pounding her fists on the metal fingers that held her. He chuckled darkly, watching in amusement as the human continued to struggle. The Decepticon gave a laugh as she cried out 'Optimus' with a tone of desperation.

Laura saw this as her only chance. She opened the text menu while her captor had his eyes closed, his head thrown back in laughter. She began to text her friend as fast as she could, but the cell was knocked from her hand, the Decepticon not noticing the black phone falling to the ground.

Laura could only struggle helplessly as her captor transformed back into his vehicle form, several seatbelts lashing out and binding her to the passenger seat to keep her from moving.

"Let me go, damn it!" 

Knock Out couldn't help but laugh as his prisoner called out several other names, ones of the Autobots and a few that he assumed were the names of the children.

Laura felt her hope fade into nothing as a seatbelt completely covered her mouth and the Decepticon peeled down the road, taking her farther and farther away into the woods.


	8. Weak

"There we go! Good as new!"

Ratchet took a step back, admiring the repaired Bridge lever, which had been welded back together since it had been snapped in half. The power had been on for some time now, and all of them were basically waiting for Laura to give the signal that she was ready to come back. What was weird, though, was the fact that Tenebrae had been barking and whimpering for a while, even though he was usually quiet. Most of them disregarded him though, figuring that he probably just missed his owner.

"Don't you think she's been gone a little _too_ long?" Miko finally said at one point, glancing up at the clock and away from the TV. "Actually, I think you're right." Jack agreed, checking the time as well; their friend had been gone longer than an hour, now that he thought about it.

Optimus stood quietly, slightly concerned about the human's whereabouts himself. "Miko, try contacting her, just to check." The girl looked at the Autobot, responding with a nod as she pulled out her cell phone. Everyone watched as she made an expression of confusion and irritation, flipping the phone shut without a word spoken.

"She didn't pick up; it just went into her answering machine." Miko frowned, slipping the cell phone back into her pocket. "Maybe we should just go? I mean, doesn't the computer save the coordinates of the last Bridge?" Raf suggested, adjusting his glasses as he spoke.

Optimus looked to Ratchet and gave a nod of approval, watching as the medic began to start up the Bridge. "I'll go get her!" Miko volunteered, stepping forward with an excited expression. "Besides, I wanna see where she was Bridged to!" Bumblebee made a noise, one that sounded like agreement, as he stepped forward. "He says he wants to go, too." Raf translated with a smile, looking up at the yellow bot.

"Alright, but you'll only be gone for a moment." Optimus agreed, although he had an inkling that something was about to go wrong. He ignored it; he was probably just being paranoid.

Everyone nodded in understanding before the three walked through the Bridge to get their friend. They all looked around them, observing that they were in some kind of park. But unfortunately, that was all they saw.

"Laura?" Miko asked aloud, searching around to see that their friend wasn't there. "Maybe we should split up?" Raf said to the two, earning nods from his friends. "She couldn't have gone too far, anyways.

The three broke apart, each going into a separate direction to scout around. Though she didn't say it aloud, Miko felt an uneasiness slowly creeping into her mind as she searched through a grove of trees, looking for her newest friend. Did something happen? Was that why she felt like she had a hole in her chest?

"Hey guys, come here!"

Raf jerked around as he heard Miko calling them from the distance, a tone of urgency in her voice. Bumblebee and his human companion ran towards the girl's voice, wondering what could have shaken her.

But when the two reached her, however, they understood.

The yellow Autobot beeped and hummed, waving his hands and pointing around. "This is the racing track?" Raf asked him, receiving a sort of yes from his robotic pal. "Do you think she was watching a street race?" The young boy mused, looking around at the 8-shaped track of dirt and cones.

Miko was about to answer his question when she spotted some sort of black object lying in the dirt, right next to a pair of tire tracks leading into the trees. It looked familiar to her, although in this case, that was a bad thing. The human ran up to it, hoping she wasn't right about what it was, her heart sinking as she saw what it was.

"It's Laura's phone, guys!"

The two ran up to join her as she picked the cell phone up, brushing the dust off the screen and flipping it open. She pushed a single button so the screen lit up, and her heart instantly dropped. There were two words on the screen; an unfinished text that was supposed to be sent to her.

'_Red Decepti'_

"Oh scrap..." Miko murmured, showing the phone to the two others, Raf's face instantly losing color. "They got her."

Laura had been quiet, although the seatbelt that had been over her mouth was removed some time ago. She was saving her energy for thinking of an escape plan, although as more time passed, the more that chance slipped away. Did she even have a chance of getting out of this mess?

"So tell me, what's a cute little human like you doing hanging around the Autobots?" The Decepticon asked, the inside mirror turning so it reflected her face. She assumed that that was its way of looking her in the eye. The brunette ignored him, turning her head away to look out the window. "Awww, there's no need to be shy. I won't bite, really."

"Go die in a fire!" She spat, fed up with the Decepticon's overly condescending tone, delivering a kick to the radio, since her legs weren't bound.

"HEY! Do you have _any idea_ how _hard _that is to replace?"

"Then let go of me before I smash up your interior!"

A sort of cable appeared from out of the glovebox, hovering inches away from her face before it sent an excruciating electrical shock into her body. She bit her lip to stop from screaming in pain as the cable receded, a laugh coming out of the cracked radio, the voice warped. "Now, I assume you won't do that again, ok sweetheart?"

"Fuck you and fuck Megatron. You're just a bunch of low life-"

The vehicle deliberately swerved, causing her to hit her head against the window with a thud. "Mind your manners, kid." He threatened with a snicker. "I wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face of yours."

Laura muttered an insult under her breath, looking out the window as they drove down the desolate dirt road. "Optimus will kick your ass for this." She snapped, gritting her teeth in anger. "I'd like to see him try." The Decepticon replied cockily as he continued to drive.

"So, what's this about?" Laura asked aloud. "Then again, will you even tell me, Decepti-creep?"

The bot revved his engine threateningly at the belittling nickname. "That's Knock Out to you. And you know why I'm here, you smart-mouthed little brat." The brunette mentally scoffed, cursing her luck as she remembered that the fighter jets from earlier that week had lived. "So what, you're gonna kill me?" The car laughed in response to her question, as if her life was a joke to him. "That's up to Lord Megatron. Maybe if you behave and be a good little human, I'll ask him to not kill you horribly and slowly."

Laura flinched at that comment, wondering if he was serious. "If he knows about me, why doesn't he come get me himself?" She snapped daringly, feeling naturally defiant towards her egotistical enemy. Knock Out was quiet for a moment, as if thinking of his response. "Because he gives the orders; he never does it himself."

"Coward."

"Maybe so, but if I don't follow orders, I'll be dead in a scrap heap."

It was quiet for a few minutes as the Decepticon sped down the dirt road, his human captive looking out the window as she thought of an escape plan. So far, she had come up with nothing. What would the Autobots do in this situation?

"So, Knock Out..."Laura finally said, laughing darkly. "If you don't let me go, your paintjob might get mysteriously ruined."

Her thoughts of the Decepticon being superficial were confirmed as the bot swerved, as if the comment took him by surprise. "You wouldn't dare." Knock Out growled at her. Laura only smiled as a rock flew over from the side of the road and left a long, ugly scratch on the outside of him; on his _paint_.

But Laura instantly regretted her decision as the electric cable emerged again, and she screamed in pain.

Everyone at the Autobot base jumped as Tenebrae suddenly let out a shrill cry, as if he was in pure agony. "What's wrong, buddy?" Jack asked the dog, who began to whine and spin in circles. Raf and the others were still getting Laura, so maybe the dog was lonely?

The Shiba Inu began barking wildly, grabbing Jack's pant leg and dragging him towards the Bridge with unnatural strength. "What's it doing?" Bulkhead asked aloud, watching as it ran around them in circles, particularly Optimus. "Is it trying to tell us something?" Arcee suggested, the dog responding with a wag of its tail.

But as quickly as it had grown quiet, it became loud once more, always barking twice, pausing, and then barking again. "Are you trying to tell us something, boy?" Jack asked the dog, who barked twice again. "Is it about Laura?" Optimus spoke up, thinking of the name 'Laura' was exactly _two _syllables; had the dog been trying to say its owner's name?

Tenebrae looked up at the Autobot leader and barked, doing a back flip in the air as if to say 'YES!'.

And at that exact moment, Miko's voice came through one of the monitor speakers, calling in on the Autobot frequency. "Optimus! Optimus! They've got her! Knock Out took Laura!" She cried, speaking rapidly in terror.

Optimus' optics widened in shock, instantly worried for the human's safety. "There's a set of tire tracks leading away from here! I think it's where he went! We need to go after them!" The girl added, Bumblebee audible in the background.

"Stay there; we're on our way!"The leader looked around to his companions. "Bulkhead, Arcee, come with me. Ratchet, open a Bridge right away."

"Already on it!"

"Autobots, roll out!"

Miko had to jump out of the way as a Bridge opened, Optimus and the other two Autobots shooting out in vehicle form. "Bumblebee, take the kids back to base! We'll take care of this!" Arcee told him over com-link, following her leader as they started to track the Decepticon.

Laura sat in her seat, exhausted. The brunette had been electrocuted several times, her jailor having several scratches on his paint to show why. She was completely silent as her captor continued to drive down the road. 'I need some 'me' time before I go back.' He had said earlier in response to why she hadn't been taken to Decepticon base.

"Hey Knock Out?" The bot moved his mirror so he could catch her reflection. "What?" He asked impatiently, wanting to get back to speeding down the road. "Can I crawl in the backseat? I'm tired." She felt pathetic having to ask an enemy, but sitting upright in the passenger seat for so long without moving was making her feel sick. "No." He replied blankly, disregarded her and turning his attention back to his one-bot race. "I'll throw up all over you if you don't let me."

That made the Decepticon respond with a groan and a yes, slowing down so the human could slip into the back to lie down.

Laura let out a sigh as she rested her head on the leather interior, hoping it would ease her headache. But her ears kept ringing, and she kept hearing something that sounded like roaring engines; she must be hearing things, she figured.

"Oh scrap!" She heard Knock Out say suddenly, feeling wheezy as she felt the car speed up. Instinctively, Laura got to her knees on the leather seat, peering out the back window and instantly smiled.

"Optimus! Bulkhead! Arcee!"

The three Autobots were driving madly behind them, trying to catch up to the red sports car. Optimus felt some of his anxiety diminish as he caught a glimpse of her face, the human looking virtually unharmed, besides the fact she looked exhausted.

That is, until he saw something that looked like a black smudge on her cheek, and he instantly knew what it was; a voltage burn. The other two Autobots glanced over to their leader as his engine roared threateningly; was he angry?

Inside Knock Out, Laura was thinking wildly on escaping, the Decepticon too busy trying to escape to pay any attention to her. She briefly looked at the control stick, wondering how much strength it would take to jerk it into park.

Taking a deep breath and lunging forward , she grasped it firmly, desperately trying to change gears. Knock Out jerked violently as she managed to switch it from drive into idle, causing him to skid and allowing her friends to get even closer.

But the brunette was knocked away as a seatbelt struck her across the chest, the metal buckle cutting into her skin. She let out a cry of pain as her head knocked into one of the back windows, stunning her.

Laura Blake, a straight-A student and flat-out prodigy, had _no idea_ of what to do. She didn't know if she had the ability to lift the Decepticon itself, considering it was living metal. She'd never had much luck with organic things. Even when she levitated herself, it was the bracelets on her wrists, the shoes on her feet. Did her power have the capacity to move something living, something with a free will?

She decided not to take the risk; not to waste her energy. Her abilities counted on weight and concentration, anyways. How heavy was this car? Several tons, perhaps?

Laura finally saw her chance as she spotted a large boulder that was very far away, although at Knock Out's current speed, they'd be near it soon.

It was then she decided this was a risk she could take. It was now or never.

Optimus and the others watched in horror as a large stone block flew straight at the Decepticon, knocking straight into his windshield, glass flying everywhere. "LAURA!" Arcee cried out, her parental urges screaming at her as she saw the red vehicle swerve and crash head-on into a tree. "Oh scrap!" Was all Bulkhead managed to say as they all pulled over, turning back into their regular forms.

"Ohhhh..." Knock Out groaned, slowly falling unconscious amongst the pain and the damage that had been done to his vehicle form, although his spark in contact; had the human been trying to _kill_ him? The sports car didn't even have the energy to complain as Optimus tore off one of his back doors.

The Autobot gently pulled out the unconscious brunette, who had bleeding cuts on her face and blood in her hair from where she had cracked her head on the window. The human had electrical burns on her face, arms, and chest, the severity showing how much voltage had been used in the electrical shocks. Several cuts and scrapes were all over her body from the shards of glass from the broken windshield, not to mention any internal damage she may have suffered in the crash.

Laura cracked open her eyes, falling in and out of consciousness. She weakly smiled, seeing the face of the one who was delicately holding her in their hands, their gentle blue optics gazing down at her with a look of worry.

"Hi Optimus..." She laughed, coughing a little as she felt her ribs ache. "What's up...?" The brunette smiled, her body aching as she sat up, still in his hand. "Sorry I caused you so much trouble..." Her eyes, which were clouded and looked dim, grew sad as her gaze drifted from Knock Out and to the two other Autobots. "Sorry..." She repeated once more, closing her eyes and sighing deeply.

"Laura, it isn't your fault." Optimus said after the human had been quiet for several moments. "What matters is that you're safe."

Laura looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks."

The Autobot watched as she stood up and jumped down from off of his palm, staggering as she landed on the ground, an audible crack seeming to echo. "You're hurt bad, kid. You shouldn't be moving around like that!" Bulkhead warned, watching as the brunette took a few steps towards the Decepticon, who was officially unconscious.

Optimus watched as the young woman kneeled down next to the red sports car, sliding her hand into one of her boots and pulling out a pocket knife. "Laura." He said, mostly as a warning, considering he was a mainly non-violent bot. "Don't worry; I'm not going to kill him." She responded, flicking the blade out.

They all flinched at the shrill sound as the serrated blade was slowly dragged across the Decepticon's body, twisting and turning until several words were etched into the paint.

'_Autobots Rule'_ and '_Laura Blake's bitch'_ were deeply carved into the Transformer's panel. She had found it appropriate, considering how she managed to kick his ass.

Bulkhead burst out laughing, Arcee and Optimus eventually joining in. Laura must have known that what she wrote would still be visible even when Knock Out morphed out of vehicle form, which would certainly give the Decepticons back at their base something to laugh about.

But the joy was short-lived as Laura inhaled deeply and fell over, exhausted from the anxiety and stress of the entire situation. Optimus kneeled down and picked her up gently, the human smiling back at him.

"Thanks Optimus..." Was all she said before her eyes closed and she fell asleep.


	9. The Road to Recovery

Optimus found himself pacing outside of the housing barrack door. Jack's mother Jude had come over to assess Laura's injuries and give whatever help she could, but the thought something terrible might have happened kept creeping into his mind.

At least, after about a good hour, the large door opened, Jude standing on the other side. "You can come in now." She said with a smile, motioning for him to step inside. The Autobot had to lean down slightly to avoid hitting his head on the door frame as he stepped inside Laura's 'home'. Optimus looked around immediately, spotting the familiar brunette in her bed, which Jude had moved out into the open for visiting purposes. His mind was instantly flooded with guilt.

She had numerous pillows propped up behind her so she could sit up while still laying back. She had a few band-aids on her face from when she had been cut from broken glass and voltage burns. A bandage was wrapped around part of her head from where she had cracked her skull on one of the Decepticon's windows. He could see countless bandages wrapped around her chest and torso through her white scrub that Jude had brought. If there was any more damage, it was either under the covers or internally. Her faithful dog Tenebrae was curled up on the floor next to her; he hadn't left her side for a second since she returned.

"What's the diagnosis?" Optimus finally asked with a sort of sigh. "I'm going to be honest with you. It's bad, but it could've been a lot worse. This will sound awful...but I'm surprised she's still alive. Not many car crashes are survivable."

The doctor walked over to the bed, which she had brought out into the open so her friends and the Autobots could walk up to it without knocking into furniture. "As for the damage, she has a minor cranial concussion, although there was some awful blunt abdominal trauma to her torso. She broke about two ribs, one of which twisted and punctured her abdominal muscles, which will make her sore for a week or two. Her left tarsal was dislocated, but I managed to set it back into place; it'll still hurt, though."

She turned back to face him. "It may _sound_ terrible, but she's alright now. I gave her a bottle of painkillers in case she gets any migraines or aches later on." Optimus gave a nod, looking back to the sleeping human. "She'll be alright." Jude added before she left her room to get back to work, seeing the concerned look on the bot's face.

"Not alright enough." He said quietly as she left, looking down at the brunette in guilt. "I'm sorry, Laura." Optimus turned to leave, deciding that he should give her room to recover.

"Optimus..."

He nearly jumped, turning around to see who had spoken, although it was obvious. Laura was looking at him with tired eyes and a small smile. "How's it goin, Optimus? I hear someone at base managed to get her dumb ass in a car accident." Laura gave a small laugh, stretching as she sat up. "How are you feeling?" The Autobot asked as he knelt down. "Pretty euphoric, actually. Probably because I'm doped up on painkillers though." She pointed to the crook of her right elbow, where there was a small band-aid from where Jude had given her a shot. Optimus inwardly scowled as his optics zoomed in to see several scars resembling needle punctures. "The Pentagon." Laura simply said aloud, seeing where he was looking.

"But enough about that. How are you and the others doing?" The young woman said almost immediately afterwards, skipping subjects. "Everything is status quo." Optimus responded blankly, looking down to see Tenebrae wagging his tail and looking up at him. "Aww, he likes you." Laura smiled, reaching down and stroking the dog behind his ears. "He's always been a good judge of character. Why do you think he loves me so much?" The brunette gave a small laugh, but stopped suddenly, her expression growing surprised for a second. The Autobot watched as she reached up to her neck, which was bare.

"What's wrong?"

"Optimus, I need you to turn around."

"….Why?"

"Because I asked you to. Pleeeeease?"

With a sigh, Optimus stood on his feet, turning his back to the brunette. He could hear faint rustling sounds and the bed squeaking." You need to stay in bed." He said without turning around. "Too late for that." Came the brunette's curt response.

"Ok, you can turn back around."

The Autobot turned to see that the young woman had dressed out of the hospital gown she was wearing into a white tank top and some jean capris. She was looking around the room hastily, moving about as if she wasn't even hurt. "Get back into bed. You aren't fully recovered." Optimus ordered, the brunette shaking her head. "Have you seen my necklace? I had it on earlier, but now it's gone."

He was about to respond of how a necklace wasn't important when he saw her worried expression. Concern and worry flickered in those deep blue eyes; this must be important. "My mom gave me that necklace when I was little. It was so long ago I don't even remember when it was." She looked up to him, staring him straight in the optics. Optimus eventually gave away to her pleading expression. "What does it look like? I can ask the others if they have seen it."

Laura made a small circle with her hands. "It has a gem that's around this big. It kind of looks like those Energon crystals you guys have, but it's black." That made Optimus' processor freeze for a moment. He wondered if her description was accurate, because as far as he knew, there were only two kinds of Energon; the regular blue, and it's much darker, more sinister counterpart-dark Energon.

"I'll ask the others if they've seen it. Now get in bed. You shouldn't strain yourself."

"Don't wanna." Laura laughed, slipping on a pair of black running shoes. "Besides, I feel fine." The Autobot kneeled down, still severely dwarfing her in size. "You haven't recovered yet." He said sternly. "Oh come on, Opt. You can't intimidate me. You look all big and scary, but you're really just a big metal teddy bear. A compassionate, strong teddy bear." She added that last part as she saw the leader's optics narrow, giving a childish smile.

Optimus gave a sort of sigh, giving in to the teenager's stubborn attitude. "Fine, but if I see you straining yourself-"

"I get it, I get it. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Both of them were silent as they walked alongside each other back towards the Bridge room, Tenebrae accompanying them. "Hey Optimus? Can I ask you something? I mean, if you don't mind." The Autobot leader gave a nod, though he was still irritated at the adolescent. "How did you become a Prime? Ratchet told me you used to be someone else, so I was just wondering."

Optimus gave a small smile at her curiosity. "Well, it all began when I was a clerk in the Cybertronian Hall of Records…"

…

Knock Out trudged down the halls in shame, all his comrades pointing and laughing at the crude things scratched into his paint, the countless dents, and his missing back door. Next time he saw that annoying (although in his opinion, quite cute) human, he would knock some sense into her.

"Ah, Knock Out. I believe you brought the prisoner you mentioned to me?"

The Decepticon felt his spark sink as he looked ahead to see Megatron, who was looking right at him. "Well? Where is she?" He asked impatiently, rapping his clawed hands on the arm of his throne. "Well...you see, Lord Megatron…"

He stopped as his leader stood to his feet with an irritated expression. "Let me guess; you failed." He rasped, his menacing optics narrowing. "W-well Lord Megatron….I had her but….The Autobots came and-"

He flinched as Megatron stepped forward, raising a fist towards him. With his optics closed, he braced for impact, but was surprised when he felt a slight pull and nothing more. When his optics opened again, he saw his master holding up some sort of trinket; a black crystal on a silver chain.

"Why was this caught in your interior?" He asked darkly, examining the small crystal. Knock Out hadn't seemed to notice a necklace that was hanging off of him, stuck in between his panels. Where had he seen that before? It looked so familiar….

And then it clicked.

"The human girl was wearing that."

Megatron looked up to him skeptically. "Why would a lowly human have something like _this_ in their possession?" He held up the gem, the chain discarded on the ground. It was a sort of black crystal, and in Megatron's hands, it seemed to gleam black with malice and some sort of evil presence.

"Is that…?"

"Indeed. This is dark Energon, and by the looks of it, it is a highly concentrated piece at that." The Decepticon looked at the shard, somewhat puzzled. Of all the dark Energon he had ever seen, the essence of Unicron, he had never seen one so dark and black. As far as he knew they were all a sinister purple, but now there's a black one? It must have been incredibly concentrated; it seemed to radiate power. How did some feeble little human find this?

"Knock Out, alert the troops; we must find this girl."


	10. Theories and Ideas

**Hello everyone! Look who's back with the next chapter!**

**Anyways, there's something I would like to say. Plot-wise, the route I'm taking is…unusual, but I'm sure I can make it work. I've already got a lot of things planned out, but if it ever gets too ridiculous, I can always pull the plug and start fresh.**

**When you think about it, the idea of fanfiction is basically conveying one's ideas and imagination to others, writing their own stories where anything goes and everything is possible. As long as I can make some sense in these stories, I'm sure it won't wind up as one big WTF, because trust me, I've seen some **_**awful**_** stories.**

**With that explained, enjoy the chapter! I actually put a lot of logic and guesswork into this chapter, but I think it works fine. PS. It's a long chapter. Like, really long in my opinion**

"I don't know Ratchet!"

Raf, Miko, and Jack all looked up as their Autobot guardians parked, letting them get out. Optimus, Ratchet, and Laura seemed to be having some sort of argument and a picture was widened on the largest of the many computer monitors. It was a picture of Laura that Miko had taken days before she had gotten into yesterday's accident, though how they got it off of her phone she didn't know.

"How could you have been wearing a dark Energon shard around your neck and not even know?" The medic pressed, motioning to the deep black crystal on the screen. The brunette's expression grew irritated, her eyes narrowing. "How would I know what it was? My mother gave it to me. It's not like I can ask her where I got it, can I?"

Laura immediately regretted that comment the moment it came out of her mouth. Her gaze drifted to the floor, her arms crossing. "My father was a geologist." She muttered under her breath, barely loud enough for them to hear. "He used to dig for samples all the time, so I never saw him much. It's possible he found it on a dig and gave it to my mother, who in turn passed it on to me."

"How can you be sure?" Optimus interjected, watching as the three humans kept their distance, realizing it was a personal matter.

"Because….because I got it on my 10th birthday. My father was gone that day."

The Autobot leader raised an optic plate. "You said you didn't remember when you got it."

"When I was looking for it yesterday, I found a few photo albums, and I decided to take a trip down Memory Lane. There was a picture of my tenth birthday, where I was wearing the necklace and my father was gone. I checked around, and it wasn't in any pictures before that, so I think I got it then." She looked up to Optimus. "In fact, I'm almost positive I got it that day."

Ratchet seemed to be concentrating hard before he spoke again. "Why would he give to you then? Surely he must have sensed something wrong with it!"

"_Why _is it so bad?"

"Are you seriously asking why _dark Energon_ is bad? There are hundreds of reasons!"

"Then why do I feel better when it's around?"

Ratchet and Optimus both stopped at that comment. "You mean happier? It's probably because it was a gift."

"No, I mean better _period_. I feel more at ease, I feel stronger, calmer, more alert than when I'm without it." Laura sat down on the stairs to the Bridge Dock. "I guess I never realized how…_empty_ I feel alone." Her gaze drifted downwards, her expression growing sad.

"Optimus, may I speak with you for a moment?"

The leader looked over to Ratchet, giving a curt nod and following the medic as they stepped out of the Bridge room into a nearby hallway. "What do you make of this?" Optimus asked the moment they were out of earshot. "I honestly don't know. From what I've gathered, Megatron still has problems controlling it."

"That may be true, but he inserted the dark Energon directly into his spark chamber. Laura has just been wearing it as a necklace, nothing internal."

"Well, _apparently_ Laura's piece is much stronger than his, so why hasn't it affected her?"

Optimus thought hard for a moment, thinking of all the times his nemesis had grown violent out of the blue, his spontaneous thirsts for bloodshed.

"Her mood swings; the times when she gets angry at the smallest things."

"Hmm….I _guess_ that would be a side effect, considering how violent Unicron is."

"And just who _is_ Unicron?"

Both Autobots looked down to see Laura leaning against a wall, her hands in her pockets as she looked up at them. "This is about me. I have the right to know, don't I?"

Raf looked over towards the hall the three were talking in. He was sitting in front of the TV with his two friends, but he kept finding himself concerned about what they were talking about; dark Energon was dangerous business.

"Sounds serious, doesn't it?" Miko said aloud, looking away from the TV and seeing where her friend was staring off to. "Yeah…I hope something isn't wrong." Raf replied, adjusting his glasses. "Well, whatever it is, let's help her out. She's been a good friend to all of us." Jack interjected, earning a smile of approval from Arcee, who was vaguely listening from afar.

Quite a few heads turned as the three walked back into the room, Laura's expression blank and unmoving as she followed the two Autobots over towards a table Ratchet used to treat injuries and the like. "I'm sure I don't have any regular needles, so we'll have to find some other way to extract a sample." The medic said aloud as the brunette sat down on the low table, her feet hanging just above the floor. "Extract a sample of what?" Miko asked curiously as she turned away from the TV. "I'm getting my blood drawn. For science and stuff. Oh, and doc…" The oldest human looked back to Ratchet as she pulled her switchblade back out of her shoe, which was where she usually hid weapons besides in her pockets. "I wouldn't let you use a needle anyway."

Many of them gasped as she lightly ran the serrated blade over the crook of her elbow. "Well? Aren't you going to get the slide?" She said casually as she looked up at Ratchet, acting as if nothing had happened. The Autobot remained silent, somewhat disturbed and shocked, as he let a few droplets land on the microscope slide for examination. Her blood was red, which was always a good sign. But even so, it was still a dark red color, darker than what he thought was normal for human standards.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Raf asked quietly, looking down as Tenebrae gave a concerned whine as he caught the metallic scent in the air, getting off the couch and going up to his owner. "Not a bit. All the injections from way back when sort of… how should I put this…numbed the area? Yeah, that works. I can't feel a thing around the bend of my elbows. Don't ask me how though; I was never much of a scientist."

"It's still kinda messed up." Miko said honestly with a small frown as the young woman began wrapping her arm up with a bandage her dog had brought her. "Well Miko, I would rather do this than have a needle stuck in my arm. Besides, how else were we going to get a sample? " Laura briefly looked at the blood seeping through the bandages before shivering. "Doesn't help I have hemaphobia, though."

"What's that?"

"Fancy word for 'fear of blood."

"Oh." Jack stated aloud, realizing that a few certain events probably caused it. "I also hate airplanes. God, I haven't been on one of those in-"

"Well stop my beating spark."

Laura's gaze immediately drifted to Ratchet, who had accidently spoken aloud as he examined her blood through the microscope, several other machines analyzing it. "So what's the verdict, Ratch?" The adolescent asked, mentally crossing her fingers. "Well…I can't say it's good news." The medic glanced over at her, then to Optimus, giving the leader a sort of 'look'. The leader merely nodded before turning to the group. He had only just opened his mouth to speak when Arcee interrupted.

"No need to talk; I'd know that look anywhere." The femme turned back to her two comrades and the three children. "Come on guys. They need some privacy."

Miko gave an 'aw' in disappointment, but the six of them left without another word. "So what'd you find, Docbot?" Laura said once they were out of earshot. "Well…I don't know why, but the genetic makeup of your blood is strikingly similar to a dark Energon sample we got off of Arcee."

"In English please?"

"It means I don't know what's wrong with you."

Laura went silent for a moment, the gears of her mind cranking as she thought of what was wrong with her. "Ratchet, indulge me for a moment." The brunette hopped off of the table, beginning to pace. "What if, after being exposed to it for so long, I've grown immune? What if I not only am immune to most of its effects, but my body has found a way to draw energy from it? I mean, this is just a theory, but doesn't it make some sense?"

Ratchet looked at her skeptically while Optimus remained quiet, trying to come up with his own solution. "Laura, that's still just a theory. We need proof to confirm something that bold."

"But we _have_ proof, don't we?" Laura twirled the switchblade in between her fingers as she spoke, a way of distracting herself from how serious and potentially dangerous the topic was. "My blood, my mood swings, my _powers_. Isn't that proof enough?" Ratchet shook his head in response. "Laura, we are talking about something infused with the very essence of someone with the same stature as a _god_. Do you realize how _impossible it is_ that a power like that can simply be ignored and harnessed by a mere human?"

"Oh, so I'm just a mere human to you? Well you're just a machine! What makes you think-"

"Enough, the both of you."

The two of them turned to look at the one who had finally spoken; Optimus. "Oh, so you can interrupt me but not him? Didn't know you were one to play favorites." Laura snapped back, her arms crossing while her eyes narrowed. The leader simply ignored her comment as he looked over to the medic. "Ratchet, her opinion is every bit as important as your own, theory or not." The brunette smirked, which was stopped as Optimus looked over to her. "And Laura…" His optics narrowed a bit as he spoke her name. "We are more than 'just machines', as you already know and _should respect_."

Laura's anger gave way, guilt filling the void; she had obviously offended him. "I know…" She muttered under her breath with a sigh. "Sorry guys..."

Optimus gave an understanding nod before speaking again. "Laura, please continue with your idea." The brunette gave him a nod in response before taking a deep breath. "I don't know if this means anything, but it seems logical enough to me. " The adolescent began pacing again unconsciously. "Let's say, theoretically speaking, that my powers are a way of harnessing the dark Energon's power and expelling it through myself, much like a lightning rod can redistribute electricity. This would most likely explain why I can move things; I'd be sending waves of pure energy outwards. The things that can't withstand a high concentration of that energy projected through them, such as glass, would simply break from the overload, wouldn't it?" She turned back to them, her eyes seeking some form of approval.

"Actually, that does make some sense…" Ratchet admitted aloud, which really got Optimus thinking. "Go on, Laura. This might actually take us somewhere." The doctor coaxed, leaning slightly against the wall behind him. "Well, that was most of it, but… there _is_ one thing that still bugs me." Tired of pacing, she sat down on the silo floor with her legs crossed. "If I was simply drawing energy from the same shard, why have I been able to use this power for years? Why hasn't the energy just, you know, ran out?" Her blue eyes closed as she tried to concentrate hard.

"I'm not much for guesswork, but I have a theory of my own." Laura looked over to Ratchet, patiently waiting to hear his own idea. In a sense, Optimus felt like a bit of a third wheel, not really knowing what to say about the whole situation. He had simply accepted the situation from the beginning, but now he found himself questioning why. He cut himself off from the negative thought as the medic began to speak again. "If the Energon has fused with you to such an extent that it affected your very genetic build, your own blood and attitude, there might be a chance that you now create your own energy, the shard merely starting up this process, much like how a generator is completely powerless without some electricity to start it."

Laura understood what he was getting at right away. "Oh, I get it! Listen Doc, I don't know how much you know about human anatomy, but let me educate you here for a moment. I think this will help."

She ran around Ratchet and up the steps of the Bridge Dock over to Raf's laptop that was still connected to the main terminal. The two Autobots looked up as a video popped up onto the screen, things that looked like clusters of green rods. "These are germ cells, something that causes humans to get sick. Often times when people get a cold or a fever, we take something called antibiotics to kill these germs and make our body healthy again." A brief video of chemicals from an antibiotic killing off the parasites shown on the screen before going blank again.

"Laura, as educational as this is, I fail to see the point." Ratchet cut in, impatience in his voice. "Hang on, I'm getting there! This will help explain a lot, I promise!" With a sigh, the medic got quiet again, leaving the brunette to finish her lesson.

"Anyways, sometimes germ cells survive the chemicals, becoming immune to the medicine. Afterwards, they separate and multiply until eventually your entire body is pumped full of cells that are unaffected by the medicine that was used against them." The screen went back to its normal state as she got off the laptop, leaning against the railing of the Bridge Dock and looking over at the two. "Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

"You're saying that you're body has become immune to dark Energon because of a process similar to this one?" Optimus asked the human, finally beginning to understand just how this could be possible. "Yes. Though I don't know why my body accepted this, at least we have a theory on how." Laura's gaze turned to the floor, the brunette obviously thinking hard. "But you know what? Instead of feeling better….I feel like some sort of monster."

Both Autobots said nothing in response; they didn't know what to say. "And there's another thing." Laura looked back up to the two of them, her expression serious. "What if my necklace flew off when I was with Knock Out? That means _he_ has it now, and _that _means the Decepticons have it."

"Oh, that's just wonderful…" Ratchet muttered under his breath, bringing his hand to his face. "Hey, don't look so down, you two! The Dcepticreeps have nothing on us! You guys'll be fine!" Laura reassured with a smile, leaning over and giving the medic a pat on the shoulder.

"And what about you, Laura? You can't find them like we can." Optimus interjected, his face showing concern. The brunette merely smiled deviously at his comment.

"Trust me, Opt; I've got my ways."


	11. Opening Up

**This must sound so weird, but I had a dream I was with the Autobots the other night. I actually love dreams a lot, and I think sleeping is a waste if you don't dream.**

**And if you can't tell, I love Bumblebee's little noises! It's so cute 3**

Everything was black all around her as she continued to float among the vast nothingness, the only light coming from things that resembled stars and nebulas. She was dreaming, she knew, but Laura couldn't help but feel a scary sense of realism. She felt cold, as if ice was pumping in her veins. She was alone, too; that didn't help at all.

**Parasite**, a deep voice rang out, one that sent violent chills down her spine. **How dare a parasite like you do this?**

"Who are you?" Laura asked back, looking around at the universe surrounding her, seeing nothing. "And what are you talking about?" She demanded, calling to the shadows and the unnamed voice.

**I just might forgive you if you terminate the Prime and his insignificant allies.**

Laura felt her heart stop beating for a moment as she realized what the voice had meant.

"No! I would never hurt Optimus and the others!" She cried in retaliation, the dark voice giving an eerie chuckle. **Yet.** "What the hell do you mean 'yet'?" The voice didn't respond, only an interminable silence around her. "Speak up, you fucking coward!"

"Ruff!"

Laura's eyes widened for a moment, looking around the black abyss around her. That obviously wasn't the voice that had been speaking moments ago, and it was _obviously_ a dog. But who? Who would be barking at...

Laura felt a smile spread across her face as she forced her eyes to open, the darkness being replaced by her room; she had woken up. The brunette sat up in her bed, looking over at Tenebrae who was standing on the floor besides her bed. His black head cocked to the side as she smiled at him, his tail wagging slightly.

Laura got up from her bed, leaning down and giving the dog a kiss on the nose. "Thanks for waking me up, buddy."

"Mornin'." Jack greeted curtly as Tenebrae and Laura walked into the Bridge Room wearing a white t-shirt, boots, and some jeans. "Hey there. What are you doing here so early? Shouldn't you be at school?" The brunette asked questioningly, joining her friend on the couch that sat in front of the TV. The younger teen gave a nervous laugh in response, somewhat uncomfortable sitting so close to the attractive teenager. "It's Saturday. You know, no school?"

"Ah. I see." Laura looked over towards the large computer monitor, where Ratchet was hard at work. "Morning Ratch." The Autobot medic gave her a small smile before turning back to the terminal. "Is the computer still bugged, or is it good? I've never seen you off that thing."

"I've been running diagnostics all morning. I have to make sure all systems are working properly."

"Speaking of 'all systems', where is everybody?"

"Bulkhead and Miko went to one of those wretched concerts, while Arcee and Optimus are on an Energon run. Bumblebee is on patrol, but he should be back shortly."

"And Raf?"

"Here." Laura turned to see the young boy walking back into the Bridge Room. "I had to go to the bathroom." He explained with a shy smile, adjusting his glasses. "Hey guys, me and Bumblebee were thinking about taking a drive. You two wanna come?"

"I'll pass. I've got kind of a headache, and Bee drives way too fast." Jack replied with an apologizing smile. "I'll go, if it's ok. Oh, and I think I need to do some grocery shopping for that little fridge back at my place. I mean, if you don't mind."

The 12 year old smiled back at her. "Sure you can. I just hope Bee won't be too lonely waiting in the parking lot."

Laura smiled back at the boy, getting ready to speak when she heard an engine revving, a familiar yellow blur speeding into the Bridge Room. The brunette vaulted over the entertainment platform, strolling up to her friend as he parked next to Raf. "Bumblebee! How's my favorite muscle car in the whole wide world doing? Find anything cool on patrol?"

The yellow Transformer gave a series of hums and whirs and all the other cute sounds he made. Laura tried hard to understand him, so guessing by his 'tone', he was saying something like 'Hey Laura! Nothing much. You?'

"I'm good. Hey, you don't mind if I come with you guys, right? I need to do some shopping, and I'd rather not wait and take Bulkhead. He's way too chatty."

Bumblebee responded with a 'laugh' before his two front doors opened, Laura sitting behind the wheel and Rafael in the passenger seat. She gave a wave out the window to Jack and Ratchet before the yellow bot sped off, beginning to drive through one of Nevada's many dry canyons. Laura found herself feeling awkward in the silence as she sat back and let Bumblebee drive himself, not really knowing what to say. She honestly hadn't had any one-on-one time with anyone; ever. Besides her parents, that is, but you get the picture.

"Soooo….How's school?"

"Pretty good. I'm passing all of my classes with flying colors."

"That's good."

"And what about you? How's it going in…uh…high school?"

Laura gave a small laugh. "I'm graduated, Raf. I actually met Optimus on the last day of senior year."

"Oh, cool! I met Bee and the rest of the gang around two months ago."

"Must be cool getting to hang out with them all the time."

"Yeah, but we have school and stuff. You get to actually _live_ with them."

"True."

The idle chitchat continued for what seemed like eons until Raf's cell phone began to ring, the young teenager taking it out of his pocket and picking it up. "Hi mama." The boy greeted as he held it to his ear; Laura felt a small pang in her chest as she listened in. "Yeah, I'm having a lot of fun." There was another pause. "Yeah, I know. I promise I'll be home before dark…. Ok, bye mom."

Raf hung up the phone and turned to see Laura at him with a sad smile. "Must be nice having a family." She said with a sigh, leaning back in her seat. "Uh….yeah." The boy responded awkwardly, adjusting his glasses. Bumblebee made some sort of low whistling noise. "Bee, sweetheart, I really have no idea what you're saying." Laura said with a small laugh.

"He asked if you're alright." Raf translated.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." Laura looked over to Rafael, half-smiling. "Enjoy your childhood as long as you can. Trust me; when you grow up, life tends to suck a lot more. You notice things that never bothered you before, you realize that the world isn't as innocent and happy as you once thought." She gave a smile, ruffling the young teenager's hair. "And make sure to love and respect your family while you can."

Raf gave a small laugh and a warm smile. "Ok. I promise I will."

Bumblebee made some sort of happy noise as he continued to drive around, admiring the scenery around them, which was basically a desert they had to drive through to get to town. Laura seemed to open up more, if only briefly.

"You know Raf, I was a big sister once."

The redhead looked over at her with a look of confusion. "Once?" The brunette merely nodded in response, not looking in his direction. "Yeah. My uh….my mom was pregnant when she died. I was going to have a little brother."

"Oh." It went extremely quiet besides the sound of Bee's engine running up to the point when Laura spoke again. "Sorry. I'm making this awkward."

"No, no. It's fine, really!" Raf gave her a cheery smile, trying to perk her up. "Thanks, kid. And you too, Bee." The yellow Autobot gave a high-pitched whir, probably something like a cheery 'no problem'.

The three of them continued to talk and chat until Laura's cell phone began to ring, the brunette picking it up. After all, there were very few people who actually had her number.

"Hey girl! S'up!" It was Miko, of course. Who else could it have been?

"Hey Miko! And I bet Bulkhead can hear me too, huh?"

"You know it! How's it goin', kid?" The green truck responded curtly. "I'm great. I'm with Raf and Bee right now running errands." Laura looked over at the young boy who smiled back at her, Bumblebee's wheel spinning around, which oddly enough didn't affect his driving.

"Really? Are you planning on going grocery shopping?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, on our way to the concert, I saw a new store right on the edge of Jasper at the corner of Emerald and Black."

"Oh, I know what you mean. The one right next to the tool store with the huge parking lot?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, thanks. I'll check it out now."

"Alright! See ya later! Bye!"

Laura snapped the phone closed, turning to Bumblebee. "Hey Bee, let me drive." She said with a smile, taking hand of the wheel and driving off.

….

"…on the edge of Jasper at the corner of Emerald and Black." An irritating voice spoke.

"Oh, I know what you mean. The one right next to the tool store with the huge parking lot." Said another one, the voice of the target.

"Yeah."

"Ok, thanks. I'll check it out now."

Soundwave stood silently in front of his leader as he finished playing the conversation he had tapped into. The silver general sat in his throne, rapping his fingers on one of the arms.

"Interesting…" He rasped aloud, his features turning into a wicked smile. "And _where_ did you detect the signal?" He watched as his faceless subordinate's faceplate, which really acted as a two way screen, showed a map, part of it highlighted. Apparently an Autobot and a couple of humans were in a place called Nevada. Soundwave had even found exact coordinates from where the call had been made and had been tracking it ever since.

"Excellent." Megatron purred. "Take a few minions with you and fetch the girl. They'll never see you coming."


	12. Sacrificial

"We're almost there, you two. It's just on the other side of this canyon."

They were all still on their way to the town, just having to get through the area they were in now. All three of them were growing impatient, Bumblebee leaving Laura to drive while he and Raf played a video game. How that even worked, she didn't know.

"I'm finally gonna beat you, Bee!" Raf said triumphantly, mashing buttons to activate the turbo on the racing game. Laura looked over to him with a laugh, before being forced to snap forward when Bumblebee slammed on the breaks without warning. The brunette glared at his inner mirror in anger.

"What the hell, man? You could of least…._oh."_

Laura's gaze drifted to the sky above them as she saw several…things flying towards them, nose diving downward out of the sky. There were 5 total, 4 silver jets and a sort of black and purple one, obviously Decepticons. The two teens didn't need to be told twice when Bumblebee let out an urgent bleep; _get out and hide_. The brunette grabbed the younger's hand, pulling him ahead as they took cover behind a large boulder.

Laura peeked over the edge as she saw the jets transform into their more 'human' form, the silver ones raising their blasters immediately while the purple one, which didn't have a face, stood silently. Now, Laura had total faith in Bee, but she had learned quite a few things from Ratchet at the base, things like Energon is their life blood, food, drink, and currency, things like how Arcee is the fastest of the group, things like how Bumblebee was just a scout and probably couldn't hold his own against five Decepticons at once.

Good thing she had brought some collateral.

"Where did you get that?" Raf asked in shock as Laura pulled a long range revolver she had gotten on last time she went out with Bulkhead out of her backpack. The olive green van had been too busy goofing off to notice when she snuck into the firearm store. "Places." The brunette laughed before peeking over the edge of the rock once more. "Laura, I don't think a bullet is going to hurt them." Raf said in concern. The older teen merely smirked. "They can't fight if they can't see."

Bumblebee looked over from fighting as a Decepticon cried out in agony, holding their optic. At least, what was left of it. The yellow Autobot turned to see Laura taking steady aim from behind a rock with Rafael as she shot yet another 'eye'.

_That's our girl._

Laura looked down at her Keltec in dismay. She was out of bullets. She had taken one to each jet, blinding them in just one optic. Sure, she had more bullets, but since the leader didn't even have eyes, she figured shooting it wouldn't do anything and fully blinded the last grunt standing, the leader of the group the last one left. She watched in apprehension as Bumblebee began to engage the Decepticon, throwing punches and dodging them at the same time. The two humans were forced to watch as a punch sent the Autobot flying, his head connecting harshly against a canyon wall.

"BUM-" Laura had to slap a hand over Raf's mouth and pull him back into the shadows as he tried to run at the enemy."_Be quiet_." She hissed, holding the struggling boy. "You'll get killed. Just stay here, ok?" The brunette handed him the revolver, digging a pouch of bullets out of her bag. "If it comes down to it, shoot and run. All you have to do is pull the trigger, ok?" The brunette also dug out her cell phone and handed it to him. "Press this button and then this one to call the gang if anything happens to me." Before the teen could respond, she stood up, walking out into the open.

Bumblebee couldn't even defend himself as he got hit again and again, the bot continually being bashed over and over again into the rock-face behind him, leaving cracks behind. He could briefly see over Soundwave's shoulder that Laura was standing just a little farther back than where he was, the girl's hands moving and motioning in strange ways.

Raf watched, amazed, as boulders all around began to shake and tremble, enveloped by a faint blue glow as they were lifted into the air, swirling around Laura like a hurricane of stone. Small pebbles and huge rocks were all around, and in a snap, they all positioned themselves, hanging motionless in mid-air.

"Hey Decepti-creep!"

Soundwave halted, letting the Autobot drop to the ground as he turned around. The target, the human female, was standing before him looking angry. Now, that wouldn't have threatened him in the least in any normal circumstance. But this one had what looked like hundreds of different sized stones floating around her, the spiked ones having their sharp ends pointed towards him.

The human remained motionless as the Decepticon turned his back to Bumblebee, taking a few steps towards her. She saw the yellow Autobot struggle to stand as she served as a distraction.

Soundwave watched as a smile spread across her features. "Oh, and by the way, tell Megatron that Laura says" The rest of her sentence was something in his native language Cybertronian. Whoever she learned it from needed to have their mouth welded shut. He never thought a human was capable of saying something so foul, so crude, so insulting.

Soundwave was intrigued by her.

But unfortunately, after the human had finished her sentence, her arms flew out in front of her, as if she was shoving something away. The stones and boulders flew at him with such speed he could merely hold up his arms to shield himself. A particularly large chunk managed to land a blow to his helm, his faceplate developing a superficial crack that formed at the center as the Decepticon fell to the ground.

Laura ran to Bumblebee immediately, the muscle car managing to stand. "Are you alright?"

A single low beep was his response. _Yeah._

"Good. Raf's hiding, so let's fight this guy."

Two high pitched noises. _Say what?_

Laura didn't have time to respond as she heard the sound of scraping metal, turning to see the nameless 'con standing up. Its cracked faceplate seemed to stare at her for a moment.

"Take a few minions with you and fetch the girl." A deep voice emanated from his helmet, some sort of robotic voice underlying it. "Keep a look out for Prime's new ally. I'm sure he'll keep them with him just like those infernal children." The voice said again. Was this thing playing….playing _recordings_?

"And what should we do upon finding this girl, my Lord?" Ugh, that was Knock Out's voice; Laura knew that voice anywhere. The brunette snapped out of it as the Decepticon pointed to her. "Bring her to me."

"Fuck no! Megatron can take his order and shove it up his aft!" Laura retorted, holding up a fist. Bumblebee imitated her movement, his fist turning into a blaster. His human partner opened her hand, fingers slightly curled as stones began swirling around the limb.

"Laura, his chest!"

The brunette looked up to see Raf point to the Decepticon, then to the sky. Laura instantly realized something was missing from his chassis, and it was flying around in the air.

Before anyone could stop it, the drone shot the top of the rock face above them, causing rocks to rain down in an avalanche. Bumblebee realized the inevitable almost instantly, pushing the girl out of the way as the rocks crashed on top of him burying him in stone.

Laura tried to scramble to her feet, her ankle giving way as she fell back to the ground; it must have twisted or something during the excitement. The brunette looked up to see the black and purple mech slowly advancing toward her in an almost predatory fashion. She could see herself reflected on the sheet of glass that was its face.

Soundwave stood, observing the girl. He was intrigued, perhaps curious. He wanted to learn more about these things called humans. However, his state of thought was interrupted as a great flash blinded him. When his optics readjusted, the female was no longer in front of him. The Decepticon turned around to see her running away.

With every step was a wave of pain, but Laura ignored it as she ran towards Raf. It was a good thing she had brought flash grenades, or she might've gotten caught.

"Come on!" She grabbed the boy's hand, causing him to drop the obviously worthless gun. Ignoring the pain, she began to sprint as fast as she could, taking the phone from Raf as she did so. Dialing the Autobot number as fast as she could, she held it up to her ear.

"Ratchet! Ratch!" She called out desperately in between breaths, the nameless Decepticon slowly stalking behind. "Laura? What's wrong?" The medic responded. "Decepticon! Bee's down! We need help!"

Ratchet felt his spark stop. Bulkhead, Optimus, and Arcee were all still gone. No one could come to help them. The medic was about to speak again when the brunette hung up.

Laura and Raf ducked behind a large boulder, the oldest re-pocketing her phone. "We need to hide until they get here." She panted, motioning to a large crack next to them. It was just big enough for the two of them to fit into. With an understanding nod, the boy readjusted his glasses and started to climb inside.

**.Boom.**

The Decepticon was getting closer and closer now. Laura scrambled in behind Raf, pushing the boy into the deepest reaches of their little cave. Everything was dark besides the light streaming in from outside. The brunette was holding the younger one tightly to try and calm him down; he was shaking.

"Shhh. It'll be alright. We just have to be quiet." Laura gave the boy a smile before she turned back to the cracks opening. Her blood ran cold as she saw the two long metallic legs stop right in front of them. "It's Soundwave…!" Raf said quietly, panic-stricken.

Laura's mind was reeling as the Decepticon slowly kneeled down, its 'face' appearing in front of their only exit. She had to shove Rafael behind her as the iron giant reached a hand in, its clawed fingers barely grazing Laura's chest as she leaned backward away from his grasp, Raf protected behind her back.

"Stay away, sky-scum!" Laura snapped, kicking his long fingers away. Soundwave tried to reach in deeper inside the crevasse, its clawed digits scraping against the stone walls. Still, the oldest brunette refused to move, Raf hidden safely behind her back. If he wanted to hurt the boy, he would have to go through her.

"Give up, 'con! If you even try to-"

Her insult was cut off as something darted inside their cave, barely missing her head as it crashed into the stone behind her. Raf ducked as bits of rock crumbled from the impact, threatening to injure him.

Laura knew what she had to do immediately. If this thing got angry, it could tear up the canyon to reach them. Raf could get hurt, especially if Soundwave managed to grab him instead of her. To protect him, she would need to make a sacrifice.

Laura turned face Raf with a sad smile. "He's after me, not you. Be safe, alright?"

The young boy watched as the girl slowly inched toward the entrance, something shooting inside the crevasse and twining around her waist, pulling her out forcibly. "LAURA!" He reached out to her, their fingers barely touching each other before she was torn away from their hiding place.

Soundwave felt victorious as his tentacle appeared from the dark depths, the target in his grasp. She was small and delicate in his hold; he found himself staring at her face, one that looked back at him wordlessly, eyes laced with fear.

Laura had no idea what to do. The sacrifice she had in mind was to serve as a distraction while Raf escaped, not to get nabbed the second she left the cave. The brunette couldn't muster enough energy to speak as she was pulled to 'eye-level' with the Decepticon. He lifted up a hand slowly, a two clawed fingers gripping the sides of her jaw, seeming to move her head from side to side. This confused her; what was it doing?

Soundwave deduced that because of her size, he would probably not be able to carry her in his vehicle form without much hassle. He could always have Laserbeak do it, but since he was here already, what was the point? He decided to send out a signal that let his team know he was ready for extraction.

"Have you gotten the girl, Soundwave?" Megatron's voice said over comlink. The spy took a brief moment to take a picture of the girl in his grasp, transmitting the image back to base. "Excellent. I'll arrange a Ground Bridge right away." His master ended the transmission without a second thought. 

Raf couldn't stand hiding anymore, peaking his head out of the crack to peer outside. A great whooshing sound brought his attention to the side, his heart sinking. "Laura!" He cried out, seeing the girl struggling in Soundwave's grasp as he stood in front of a Bridge, slowly walking into it. A brief moment before she disappeared, Laura looked over to him with a sad smile, a single tear sliding down her cheek before she and the Bridge vanished.

Raf was about to try and call the Autobots on his own cell phone as another portal appeared to his right mere moments after the other one disappeared. Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead came charging through, the three immediately spotting Rafael.

"Where is Laura?" The leader asked, looking down at the young boy. The Autobots watched as he began to tear up, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. "She gave herself up….for _me_….Bee's hurt….Laura's gone…" He sniffled, his voice meek and quiet.

Optimus stood there for a moment, analyzing the situation. Laura was gone, captured by the enemy? This was not good. She could be hurt, or even worse…. The leader tried to clear the latter possibility out of his mind.

The only thing that mattered now was that Laura was lost to the Decepticons.


	13. Loss

Laura kicked and thrashed in Soundwave's hand as he slowly carried her down a long hallway. Many Decepticons, who all looked oddly the same (probably low-class minions), stopped what they were doing to stare and laugh. Laura, on the other hand, had gotten over her feeling of panic and instead developed something…different.

"Let me the fuck go, _god damn it!"_ The brunette snarled, pounding her fists against the titan's fingers. "I'll tear out your spark, wing clipper! Sky scum! Air trash!" Laura began say all sorts of things she thought might be insulting. Since Autobots tended to have vehicle modes, belittling terms like 'wheel grinder' were often used against them. At this point in time, though, she was really just talking out of her ass.

"Ohoho, look what we have here!"

Laura visibly cringed as a familiar red mech came walking up to them as they made their way to Megatron's chamber. "It's the lovely little human who tried to kill me. How wonderful." Knock Out sneered, pointing a clawed finger at her. "Get lost, closet case." The brunette snapped back at him, eyes narrowed as she tensed a bit in Soundwave's grip. "We wouldn't want the little diva chipping a servo."

Knock Out gave a sort of scoffing sound. "You're an arrogant little runt, aren't you?"

Laura was about to stick out her tongue when a rather devious thought crept into her mind. "Hey Knock Out, you have something stuck behind your helm."

She smirked inwardly as the Decepticon actually tried to look. "I don't see anything." The race car responded, optics narrowing slightly. "It's like, right in the crook of your neck. Whatever it is clashes horribly with your paint job; makes it look _awful_. It just ruins the entire look."

A look of disgust crossed Knock Out's face. "I can probably get it off; come over here." Laura mentally crossed her fingers, wondering if Soundwave was going to step in. He remained silent, though, much to the human's pleasure.

The red Decepticon stepped closer to her, craning his neck. "Just get it off, ok? And don't you dare-"

Laura didn't let him finish as she pulled out a concealed knife, making a large slash down his chassis. The sports car automatically stepped back, his expression angry. The brunette simply laughed evilly, scraping the red paint chips off of her knife before re-pocketing it.

**You should have slashed his neck cabling. **

Chills went down her spine as the familiar deep voice spoke again, echoing inside of her mind. The voice wanted her to kill him?

**He's irritating. **

She decided to ignore the voice as she heard an equally chilling one speak out.

"I see you've brought the girl, Soundwave."

Laura looked up to see a hulking silver Decepticon approaching. She could tell by the way everyone bowed or nodded their heads that this must've been 'Lord' Megatron. He honestly didn't scare her by appearance alone, though; she could take him.

"So you're the little human Prime has picked up. I must say, I wasn't expecting anything quite so…._pathetic_." Megatron rasped, leaning forward to look Laura in the eye. Her saw her jaw clench briefly before she drew her head back and spit at his, the transparent fluid running down his face.

"Well _I_ wasn't expecting someone quite so _ugly_, Decepti-creep." She sneered back, not even flinching as the leader's expression grew angry. The sheer amount of gall running through her veins was surprising, even to a smart mouth like her. "Get melted, bottom feeder."

His optics narrowed, metallic 'teeth' gritting together. The leader gave her one last glare before looking to Soundwave as a voice played out. "Tell Megatron that Laura says-"The brunette didn't need to be reminded whose voice that was as the mech played it. "Oh great, Nikon Coolpix over here is a tattletale." Laura groaned, running a few fingers through her hair. Soundwave dropped her because of this comment, the silver general giving a sort of snicker.

"I bet it was that idiot Bulkhead that taught you that."

"He's still smarter than you and your entire army combined, circuit brain."

Megatron gave her a cold stare at this. "You're quite confident, I see. But I suppose that arrogance is well founded…" His voice was deep as he slowly began stalking around her in a circle. At least in Soundwave's grip she hadn't been so dwarfed in size. "After all, you must have some sort of skill if you have _this_."

Laura's eyes widened as a small trinket dangling by a chain was pulled out; it was her necklace. "Give that back!" She snapped immediately, holding out her hand. "Oh _really_? I believe I'm the one giving orders here."

Before she could stop him, the jeweled necklace dropped to the ground, shattering into pieces as the Decepticon leader brought his foot down upon it. Laura stood there in shock and anger, eyes glued to the dark fragments that remained. A sharp pain was wracking through her chest, one that started the moment the gem had broken.

"_How dare you…_"

Megatron cocked an optic plate. What had she said?

"**How dare you?**"

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes as their leader flew backwards into a computer terminal, shards of glass flying everywhere. All eyes immediately went to the human, who's hands were clenched into fists. Her body seemed to give off a faint purple glow.

Megatron slowly stood, optics partially widened at the girl. He could sense it now; sense the power of Unicron flowing within this human. But why some pathetic little animal and not him, Lord Megatron, supreme ruler of the Decepticon army?

"_**Because you're a weak coward.**_" Laura spat, a voice that was not her own emerging from her lips. It was like a mix of her own and….someone else's. In a way, it would have scared her if she wasn't so angry.

The human probably would've caused more damage if she hadn't been knocked out _by a_ knockout, the red sports car giving her a paralyzing shock from his Energon prod, the brunette falling over and drifting into unconsciousness.

…..

Ratchet, Jack, and Miko turned as the metal guardians returned through the Ground Bridge. "So how'd it go? Did'ja kick some Decepticon tailpipe?" The Japanese teen asked excitedly, running up to the group. Tenebrae jumped off of his spot on the couch, running up to them as well. Raf watched with a heavy heart as he ran around all of them, looking for his owner with desperation.

"Laura…is gone." Arcee said painfully, closing her optics. They all felt their morale drop as the black dog let out a loud whine, nudging Raf with his nose. The teen knelt down, rubbing the dog behind the ears. "Sorry, boy….I couldn't help her…"

All the life seemed to drain from the room. There was an unbearable silence for what seemed like hours until someone finally spoke again.

"You know what sucks the most?" Jack started, his gaze dropping to the floor. "Someone like her….she doesn't deserve to suffer like this." The teen's expression grew sad. "…She actually told me about when her parents died."

All ears perked up, everyone looking to Jack for answers. "She was 10, almost 11, I think. Her parents were taking her on a trip to Italy for a vacation or something." The boy stopped as he took a deep breath. "During the flight….the plane was hijacked by some nutjobs on board. They were going to kill everyone…" He swallowed hard. "…starting with her mother."

He looked around briefly to see everyone looking at him with sorrowful expressions as they listened to the story. It was actually hard for Jack to tell it with a straight face. "Well….I guess it's kinda obvious, but…. Laura snapped under the pressure. All the planes systems began shutting down, one of the engines blowing to bits. She blacked out when she hit her head, but when she woke up again…"

He was fighting back tears at this point. "When she woke up…everyone around her was dead… There was blood and fires everywhere… She cried for hours until the feds showed up and took her away."

Miko let out a strangled sob, wiping her eyes. "That's….that's so unfair…!" Bulkhead lightly placed part of his hand on her shoulder in condolence. Ratchet's gaze was fixed on the silo floor while Raf clung to Bumblebee's leg. Arcee remained silent as she thought of the people she had lost, people that were dear to her.

"And…and you know what she said after that?" Jack choked out, running a few finger through his hair. " She said….'Sometimes, I just wish I could disappear. To no longer have to worry, no longer have to _be_.'…It was something like that, I think…"

It was quiet at that point, the only noise being Tenebrae's whines and the sounds the computer made. "We've got to save her!" Miko finally said, running up to Optimus. "Come on! Let's go out and the Bride and just go! We can have her back before sundown!"

The leader looked at the teenager with a grave expression. "We cannot. We don't even know where she is."


	14. Rising Above

**Just a quick author's note before the chapter starts. If you go to my profile, I have my deviantart set as my homepage. Now, if you want to, you can stop on by sometime, or look at one of my newer drawings that mostly serves as an illustration of Laura. Besides that, have fun reading :D**

**You know, I actually wanted to get to the point where Unicron is defeated before the second season started, but you can see how that turned out. I'm refusing to watch any of it until I get to that point in the timeline. The thing I'm nervous about, though, is how watching the second season might affect this story. I don't want it to be copy and pasted and all that.**

**Also, I have one last question…..is this story still interesting, or is it just kinda 'meh' at this point?**

Laura knew all too well she was dreaming again. She could tell by the familiar starry void that was all around her, cold and absolute. She was alone, floating in what seemed like endless space. The sight of the stars and nebulas should have been interesting or amazing to her, but for some reason, the young woman felt… trapped.

**Unconscious again, I see. Is it part of your race to be so pathetic?**

It was that damn voice again. That creepy, spine chilling voice that had spoken in her dreams before. "Oh fuck you." Laura spat out, crossing her arms. "You're a dream. I could care less what you say."

**But am I really? You seem fairly intelligent. I'm somewhat surprised you haven't put the pieces together yet. Then again, humans **_**are**_** stupid.**

Laura was quiet for a moment, grasping at straws. This was one of the strangest dreams she had ever had, but why not humor the illusion by giving it a name?

"Are you like, a hidden part of my subconscious or something?"

**You could say that. It is easier for me to interact when you are unconscious.**

"Well, dream man, why do you want to talk to me in the first place?"

**Because you are my most competent progeny.**

Laura felt genuine confusion. Progeny? And wasn't this voice a bit too responsive to be just a dream? What had the voice said before?

She froze; the voice had told her to kill the Autobots before. Who wanted them dead, let alone was most likely to be the voice in her head?

"You….._You're _Unicron the Destroyer?"

**How formal; someone actually addressed me by my rightful title.**

"How the hell are you in my head?" Laura spat, feeling like an idiot as she yelled at the empty space around her, spinning to look in all directions. **Have you forgotten? I've been with you for a **_**very **_**long time.**

The tone in the titan's voice made her blood freeze. "You mean my necklace, don't you…" The brunette said, her eyes narrowing. **Correct. Dark Energon is of my very essence. **"The necklace is gone, so why are you still here? Get out of my head, Decepticon scum!"

She flinched as a deep voice emanated from deep within her mind. **I see you've forgotten your own theory. Whatever happened to 'merged with the Dark Energon' idea of yours, hm?**

"Oh Primus, don't tell me…!"

**Oh, but I **_**will.**_** You are now a part of me, my faithful progeny. **

"Progeny my ass! I wouldn't help you for all the kittens in the world!"

Unicron chuckled darkly. **We shall see.**

The two of them were extremely quiet, one calculating while the other one was panicking. Laura always knew she wasn't normal, but this? She's been a part of a super villain since she was 10?

"Why me, huh? Why not Megatron or someone else?" She demanded, hands clenching into fists. **You are the first to bond with it so eloquently. All others of your pathetic race have either died or gone insane.**

"Wait, so others have found shards too?"

**Yes. Fortunately the little parasites caught Energon poisoning and died. But of course, we can discuss that another time. For now, my dear, I bid you farewell.**

"The hell do you mean 'farewell'? Get back here and tell me what the fuck you mean! How am I your progeny? Why is Dark Energon on Earth? Fucking tell me!"

A chuckle was all that she heard before her eyes unwillingly snapped open, waking herself up from he own dream. The brunette sat up immediately, alarmed. Her arms were bound in front of her with rough chains, tightly wrapped and intertwined around her wrists.

She was in a large room with absolutely nothing in it. It was pitch black, not a single light or window, the only accessory being a sturdy looking metal door.

"Fuck." Laura spat, leaning against the wall behind her. She knew she should be afraid, but she felt more screwed over than that. She wasn't afraid; she just knew she was trapped here in the dark, all alone. At least the Decepticons hadn't bothered with her backpack. If she could get it off, she could get some food and her cell phone. Then again, this place was probably jamming any signal she could send out.

With nothing left to entertain herself with, she began to sing a song she sung in situations like this.

"Shunned by the light, I hide in the dark.

Forever alone, alone in the dark.

Still I know that the light is near

So let us join hands and forget our fe-"

Laura stopped, jerking as the metal door slid open, a harsh light stinging her eyes. She recognized the figure stepping in as Soundwave as he shut the door behind him. Her eyes narrowed as the blank face looked right at her. Needless to say she was surprised when something flashed on the faceplate.

'Continue'

Soundwave had only been strolling around the Nemesis when he had heard those sounds. It was a voice with no robotic underlay, something that was completely absent in all mechs of their race. The voice had intrigued him, to put it simply. He wanted to hear more of it, if only to pique his curiosity.

"No." Laura snapped defiantly. "I'm not going to listen to some Decepticon lackey, let alone Megatron's lapdog." At this, the message flashed again. 'Continue'. The brunette merely turned her back to him. "Nope. Kiss my ass."

Soundwave felt a shard of irritancy. He should have anticipated her insubordinate behavior from when she had spat on their leader's face. That was a move no Autobot would have had the spark to pull off. Deciding it wasn't worth his time, the third-in-command turned to leave.

"Autobots rule, Decepticons suck~!"

Soundwave stopped, turning back towards the human who had insulted them in such a sing song tune. The brunette smiled at him cockily. "Well? I thought you were going to leave?" She said with a smug voice. Now she was just toying with him.

Without another message, word, or sound, Soundwave left through the door. "Spineless con!" The human called after him before the door closed.

Laura let out a huff as she against the wall once more. She tried to yank her wrists apart, the harsh chains scraping against her skin. They weren't very tight, though. Perhaps she could get them off? Holding her arms out in front of her, she bent her leg to place the sole of her foot upon the chains. She pressed against the bonds hard, the sharp edges of the rusty chains cutting her skin as they were slowly torn away, clattering to the ground once they had been removed.

"Primus, that hurts." Laura whined, gently rubbing the bleeding cuts. She didn't have any bandages, though, so her brain kicked in to survival mode. Pulling out the knife once more- why the Decepticons had left it with her she had no idea- she carefully cut one of her pantlegs, tearing off a long, single strip, wrapping it around her left wrist. She did the same with the other leg, wrapping up both of her arms and wrists to resemble something like fighter's gloves.

Slowly, Laura stood, surveying the room around her. Her eyes were fully adjusted to the dark now, and she could see every detail of the room. Her face lit up as she saw a metallic square on the farside wall; a vent.

Quickly but quietly, she snuck over to it, dropping to her knees. She slid the backpack off of her shoulder, hastily digging around inside. With a triumphant grin, she grasped what she was looking for and pulled out the flashlight, turning it on.

"How the hell can they makes screws with such enormous hands…?" Laura mused quietly, focusing hard as she mentally uncoiled each one, popping off the grate and setting it beside her on the ground. Apparently the Decepticons hadn't taken her size into consideration, nor her cunning. Sliding her backpack back on, she got on her hands and knees and began to crawl through the vent.

The inside of the narrow space was dusty, her knees slightly getting skinned from being slid across the smooth metal. But Laura didn't complain; she was grateful she had as much room as she did.

"What do you think he plans to do?"

Laura froze, looking ahead of her. A grated opening was on the side of the vent, light streaming in. Quietly, she snuck up next to it, barely peeking around the bend. She recognized the red luster immediately as Knockout, who was talking with another Decepticon on the far side of the room, just far enough so she could see both of them. His companion was a tall, lean silver mech, somewhat scrawny looking. Laura had never seen this bot before, and was genuinely curious.

"You mean the human? I have no idea. He's been keeping it… under wraps."

"He hasn't told you anything? A bit out of the ordinary, don't you think, Starscream?" Laura committed the name to memory before the silver mech responded. "Don't play coy, Knockout. I already know he's spoken with you."

The red sports car smirked, crossing his arms. "I was simply curious it he had spoken with you on the issue, _Commander_." He sneered back. "But if you're so desperate, I guess I'll tell you. We would've cut her open, taken a look at the inside, but apparently that doesn't work with humans."

The brunette shivered; what were they going to do?

"But luckily, humans have blood. I took a sample while the little scamp was passed out."

_Stupid bastard_, she thought bitterly.

"I don't understand why Megatron even cares. It would be much simpler to just kill the thing." Starscream growled. " He needs her for something, that's why. Something to do with Unicron, I think. He didn't delve into it much."

"Ah."

It was quiet between the two of them, Laura holding her breath for a moment; hopefully neither one of them had superhu- super_robot_ hearing. Knockout said something too quietly for her to hear, Starscream merely nodding before leaving the room. Laura decided it was time for her to make a leave as well as the red muscle car took a seat at his desk, thumbing through papers.

Carefully putting one hand after the other, she continued to crawl forward. She had no idea where she was going, but to her, she had better chances then just staying in her cell. At least she would get a head start before they realized she was missing, It was a challenge, she knew all too well. But if all went well, she would get back to the others...

..or die trying.


	15. The Escape

**Just a quick author's note I drew a picture of the whole stone tornado thing Laura did a few chapters ago. You can find it on my deviantart page, which is set as my homepage on here.**

**Also, from what I've gathered, klicks mean minutes, nanoklicks mean seconds.**

**UGH, I want to start watching the second season, but I think it'll effect my writing! Like, I want to go with the whole, deafeat unicron optimus loses his memories thing, but since that's all the second season is so far, maybe I shouldn't watch it….**

Megatron looked at the screen thoughtfully. The human's blood had almost exactly the same build as the blood of Unicron. Why this was, he didn't know for certain. He had his own theories, but nothing could prove any of them just yet.

He barely turned his helm to the side as one of the servant class Decepticons came in through the automatic doors. "Lord Megatron, we have a situation." He said, his tone edgy while trying to be calm. The silver general gave an irritated sigh, turning around to face the subordinate. "Don't tell me; the Autobots?"

"Um…actually, no."

"Then what is it?" He growled impatiently. "W-well, my lord…the um…..The human escaped. It wasn't in the designated room."

Megatron was silent for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Is that all? What is some puny little human going to do? It's not as if she can leave."

The soldier gave a nervous laugh. "Y-yes…you're right….but…we should try and locate it all the same….M'lord." The Decepticon often called Steve took a step backward towards the door. Megatron gave an impatient exhale. "I suppose we should. Scout the ship with heat-seeking equipment. It couldn't have gotten far. By the way, how close are we to our destination?" The silver general turned to the servant. "About 20 klicks, sir."

Megatron gave a sort of contented rumble. "Excellent. Our Energon reservations are running low, so this is perfect."

Nearly a few miles through the ventilation system, after several hours, Laura still felt like she wasn't making any progress. She was somewhat grateful none of the tunnels had went up, simply making corners, twists, and turns. It was disorienting, sure, but she was getting somewhere, wasn't she?

She briefly stopped her crawling as the flashlight she was clutching carefully died. She was glad she brought a crank-powered one, although the clunky yellow light was awkward to carry. She needed both hands to crawl, so she wore the string attached to it around her neck, making the light dance around with each few steps.

Her feeling of isolation began to grow more and more painful with each passing minute. The painful loneliness felt like it was going to plunge her heart into a deep depression. She needed to get out and soon.

Laura gave out a contented sigh as some cool air came breezing in from in front of her. It must've been some sort of air conditioning or something. It was a relief the hot stuffiness in the vent that made her shirt and what was left of her pants cling to her with sweat, the salty beads whetting her bangs and other reaches of the her body. With this new rejuvenating breeze, she continued to trudge forward.

The brunette's movements halted as her ears picked up on a variety of sounds. Clanking metal, talking, and….wind howling?

Her almost sluggish movements hastened immediately, desperate to find out why she could hear wind. She saw a dead end coming up ahead, but a theory kept pushing her forward. As soon as she hit the metal wall, she tilted her head upwards, her eyes immediately having to squint. Somewhat far above her, a bright light was streaming in, encompassing her in a strange warmth. She could tell immediately by the scent in the air that the breeze and light had been coming from outside.

Although this was a very, very good thing, Laura scowled slightly. The descent in the ventilation system went straight up, with nothing for her to climb. It seems as though this task would take a little brain power.

Slowly, the brunette stood to full height, stretching her arms and legs with a sigh. She looked upwards, closing her eyes as she felt warmth encompass her. She felt her feet leave the ground, the wind becoming stronger against her face. She let her arms slowly rise above her head, her eyes opening slowly. A joyful smiled placed itself on her lips as she saw a metal grate slowly becoming closer. Her eyes narrowed, the girl smirking as the barred cover was blown clear off by an unseen force.

She let the levitation cease as she landed on the cold ground above the grate. She looked around, hoping to see something about her surroundings. Before her mind could register anything helpful, several loud noises told her to hide. Sprinting, she rolled behind the cover of a crate that had large Energon crystal sticking out of it. Before she looked up to see where the noises had came from, a glint caught her eye. An Energon fragment sparkled in the light, the small blue crystal shaped somewhat like a 4-pointed star. She snuck it into her pocket as a memento before she looked back up towards the noise.

Two identical Decepticons were walking side by side a ways off, which also alerted her to her current location. She was apparently on the uppermost deck of…something, nothing but sky and clouds above her. The direction where the two 'cons had come from had a metal overhang, something that looked like a passage slowly arching downward, perhaps back into the facility, whatever it was.

"I can't believe Megatron managed to find such a huge deposit like this." One of them said to the other, the pair stopping under the overhang. "Well, at least we have those new thruster sole attachments to help us fly faster." The other one responded, pointing to somewhat large metal strips "Yeah, let's grab a pair and get on down there. I hear the Autobots just showed up."

Laura felt her heart leap tremendously, but continued to watch as the two soldiers walked over to the thruster attachments, placing one on each foot. They ran right past her, diving over the edge. She sat shocked for a few moments before slowly standing, carefully running over to the edge. She felt her heart start pounding as she looked down; she must have been hundreds and hundreds of feet in the air!

But that's not what caught her attention the most.

She could make out the silver blur that was Megatron, being close enough to see most if his features. He was clashing with someone; someone who was a bright red, blue, and silver. Wanting to make sure, she cupped her hands around her mouth, took a deep breath, and then…

"**OPT-I-MUS!"**

Laura's eyes grew wide as the figure immediately looked upwards at her. The bright blue lights she could so vaguely see had never filled her heart with so much joy. She could feel her eyes begin to water, her happiness threatening to overflow.

But this happiness ended much too quickly. "There she is!" This new voice made her spin around, the brunette making eye contact with a Decepticon soldier.

_The thrusters_, a voice in her head said. It didn't have the cold feeling that Unicron's voice had. It felt more _warm_ than that, almost like it wasn't a voice, but a _light_.

She used her telekinesis to bring one hurdling towards her. As it came closer, she inspected its shape. It was…almost like a metal skateboard with a thruster rocket on the back…

!

She grabbed a corner of it, looking back behind her and over the edge. The Autobot and Decepticon leaders were looking up at her. Hearing the steps of the soldiers getting closer, she took in a breath and made a leap of faith.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Twirling the board underneath her, she planted the soles of her feet against the surface. Still falling, she bravely lifted one foot up, kicking the thruster rocket harshly.

With a roar that made her heart race, the engine fired up, sending her flying downwards on her makeshift hover board. Her knees bent, pure adrenaline running through her veins as she soared downwards. It was bitter cold, the wind whipping against her like unseen knives, but she didn't care; her eyes never left Optimus' optics as he stared back at her, watching her approach.

Optimus had never felt such a huge surge of happiness as he saw the brunette approaching. Besides scrapes on her knees and what looked like denim wrapped around her wrists and hands, she was untouched; she was safe. The joy that hit his spark at that moment was like no other.

Megatron used this moment as an opportunity. Laura felt her joy fade to anger as the silver mech rushed over, landing a fierce punch that sent the Autobot flying. She shifted her weight, making her vehicle careen towards Megatron while he was distracted.

I want to protect….

Her gaze drifted to Optimus.

I want to defend…

Her gaze drifted to Megatron again.

I want peace…! And…! And…!

"I WANT TO STOP PEOPLE LIKE YOU!"

Laura let out a cry as she jumped off of the thruster, flying straight at Megatron. He barely had time to turn his helm before her fist came into contact, the momentum from the drop turning into tremendous force. The Decepticon was sent flying, skidding away across the dry ground, letting Laura know they were in a wide canyon.

The brunette held her now bleeding hand as she breathed hard. Her knuckles had cracked, she knew, but it was worth it. Optimus watched her as he stood, optics widening as she began to speak.

"What….What makes you think you have the right…"

A burning welled up inside her heart like she had never felt before as she spoke between gasps.

"What gives you the right to make other people suffer? What makes you think you're more important than someone's life?"

Optimus felt himself somewhat surprised as she stood up tall, her hair whipping around her. The sunlight seemed to dance around her.

"Do you like violence? Do you like hurting people? Why do you think that something like that is alright? How can you just sit there and do something so twisted and evil and not have any remorse?"

Laura's eyes narrowed as the silver mech slowly stood to his feet, looking straight at her. "Someday, the day will come when you will feel true guilt. And one day, when you beg for forgiveness…no one will forgive what you've done."

Feeling a great load off of her chest, she turned to face Optimus. It seemed like eons since she had seen him last. He watched as the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile, her eyes beginning to water. Before he could blink, he looked down to see the brunette standing on top of his foot, arms wrapped around his legs tightly.

"Nice to see you again, Opt." She said quietly, a sniffle apparent in her voice. She broke away and stepped back a few steps, laughing nervously. "Then again, I guess I wasn't gone too long, huh..?" The brunette looked up at him with a smile.

"What you did was very noble, Laura." Optimus finally said. " If you hadn't thought of a plan, Raf may have been harmed. You truly have a kind heart."

_And wisdom far beyond your years_, the same warm voice from earlier said. _You make me proud._

Laura smiled back internally at the voice. "Well, isn't this a _sweet_ little reunion?" Megatrin growled, bringing the pair's attention to him. The silver general had his fusion cannon raised threateningly. " But I'm afraid we'll have to cut it short. We all have things to do, am I right?"

Laura took an offensive stance. "Yeah, like kicking your aft, tin can!"

Megatron gave an eerie chuckle in response. "Alright, if it's a fight you want…"

The brunette felt a great whoosh as Optimus ran past her, charging at his enemy. The human could only stare in awe as the two began to clash, blade against blade, fist against fist. A particular blow sent Optimus tumbling backwards, the mech retaliating with a blaster shot that sent the silver general staggering.

"Yeah, go Optimus! You can do it!" Laura cheered, raising a fist in support as she watched. The fighting was going a bit too fast for her to follow, and she didn't want to hit Optimus by mistake.

The brunette continued to cheer her giant friend on, knowing that he would win. But Megatron had other plans, taking an opening in Optimus' defenses to raise his fusion cannon at the young woman. Everything happened in a flash, the Autobot leader only having enough time to run in front of her as the blast of dark Energon struck him straight in the chassis.

Laura's heart jolted with shock, watching as Optimus teetered on his feet in front of her, before falling to his knees. The brunette could hear what sounded like electricity crackling before Optimus' arms gave way. Megatron gave a bodacious chuckle, slowly advancing in a predatory fashion.

Laura acted on instinct; she ran in front of the face-down Autobot immediately, the Decepticon halting."Out of the way, human. I plan on keeping you alive….for now."

The young woman briefly turned her head as Optimus groaned, struggling to get up. She turned back to the enemy with a glare, thinking of a quick response. "Frag no! Go die in the pit, you ugly glitch!"

Megatron's optics narrowed. "Move aside, _girl_."

Laura glanced behind her; Optimus was almost to his feet. "No!"

The Decepticon raised his fist to strike, but just as he began to swing, his servos froze in midair. He looked to the human, who's eyes were glowing slightly. He tried to struggle as his feet began to drag backwards, taking the rest of his metal frame with it."I won't let you hurt him. You'll have to kill me first." Laura growled, holding her arms out defensively.

Optimus' vision had finally cleared from the disruption that the dark Energon blast had created. His optics widened as he saw Megatron flailing his arms as he was…moving backwards? His feet dragged in the dirt, creating a trail as he was forcibly dragged. He looked down to Laura, watching as her arms flung out in front of her, sending Megatron falling backwards.

"Optimus!"

Laura's focus snapped as she heard the familiar voice, Megatron using the opportunity to transform and fly up in the air, fleeing to the airship the brunette had been kept on. Laura smiled as she saw three figures running towards them.

"Arcee! Bulkhead! Bumblebee!"

The three Autobot's expressions changed to ones of joy as they saw her, the three running to the pair as fast as they could. Bumblebee scooped her up immediately, blasting out cheerful whirs and ecstatic beeping."I missed you too, muscle car!" Laura laughed happily, the yellow sports car showering her in affection.

"How'd you get away, kid?" Bulkhead asked with a perplexed expression. "I climbed through the vents like a badass!" Laura bragged, holding up the flashlight that had remained hanging around her neck. "I'm so glad you're safe!" Arcee sighed, her optics closing as she laid a hand on her chassis. "I was worried."

"Yeah, well, I got out safe, so problem solved, huh?" The brunette turned back to the Autobot leader. "You alright? That looked like it hurt."

Optimus gave a small smile. "I am fine. It will take more than that to defeat me." Laura gave a small laugh. "That's what you said the first time we met. I managed to save your ass back then, too."

"And for that I am thankful. You have my deepest gratitude."

The brunette gave a nervous laugh, running a few fingers through her hair. "It was nothing, really. I mean, if Megatron had gotten to you, you might've….well you know."

It was then that Optimus ended his silence."As grateful as I am, you could have been harmed."Laura's soft smile grew into a more serious expression. "In all honesty, Optimus, I think we both know that my life is nothing compared to yours. I could never help the world like you could."

Everyone frowned at this, Bumblebee making a low chime. "Laura…" Optimus kneeled down slightly so he could see her on eye level. "You may not be a Prime, but you have a heart stronger than I could ever hope for." His lips turned up into a warm smile. "You have my thanks."

Laura was speechless for a moment before smiling. "Come on, guys. Let's go home."


	16. Out of the Frying Pan

Laura walked into the Ground Bridge room with a small smile. "Morning guys." She greeted, giving a small wave to the three children watching TV. "Mornin'." Jack greeted with a smile before turning back to the TV. The other two gave her waves, too involved in their match to turn around. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were watching, the two Autobots cheering for Raf and Miko as they faced off. Ratchet was running diagnostics on the computer terminal as always, briefly looking up to give the brunette a welcoming smile.

"Let me guess, Arcee and Optimus are out on patrol?" Laura asked, taking a seat up on the Bridge platform. "Yep." Ratchet answered curtly, typing away on the computer. " And let's see if I'm lucky a second time; you're running tests on that synthetic Energon formula we got from the incident last week?"

"That is correct. I've been running diagnostics all morning to try and complete it but so far I've yet to make any progress."

"Well, as long as you don't test it on yourself again. I almost cried when we thought you might die."

The medic gave a sort of chuckle. "Your concern is very kind, but I've learned my lesson. I'll only be testing machines from now on."

"Good. If I ever see you using that stuff again I'll have to hurt you." Laura gave a small laugh, leaning back in the computer chair. "Hey, can I ask you all something?" She questioned after a moment of silence. "Yeah? What's on your mind, kid?" Bulkhead asked, looking over at her. "Well, would you all mind posing for a picture? I just thought it'd be cool." She pulled a camera out of her backpack. "Jeez Laura, do you take that backpack everywhere?" Miko asked with a laugh. "Hey, this backpack has saved my ass twice now. I don't think I'll ever take it off."

Bumblebee gave a few swinging whirs, moving his servos as he talked. "Yeah, what Bee said. It'd be nice to get a picture of everyone." Raf said with a small smile, turning away from the TV. A low pitched sing-song tune made him jerk back, though. "Oh, come on Miko! That's not fair!" The teen only giggled in response, setting down her controller. "Picture time! Let's go guys!"

The three high school students came strolling over as Laura vaulted over the edge of the Bridge platform to join them. "Alright, first you three. Take a pose!" The brunette raised the camera, waiting as the three got into position. Miko stood in the middle, slinging both arms around the boys and pulling them into a goofy hug. A click sounded as Laura took several, the teens changing faces and expressions each time.

"OK, Bulk, your turn!" The olive green van rose a fist into the air, striking a pose like he had just made a triumphant victory. Laura couldn't help but laugh as she took a few of the gentle giant, each time taking an exaggerated pose. When she was finished, the brunette turned to the muscle car, who shied away, turning slightly to hide his face.

"Come on Bee! If you're going to be cute, be cute for the camera!" The sports car made a confused whir as he turned back to her. "Yeah, I said it. You're f_reaking adorable_. Now come on, buddy! Let me take a few pictures! Pleeeease?"

The muscle car made a few embarrassed noises before scooping up Raf and setting the child on his shoulder carefully. "Awww, I'm going to get cavities that's so sweet!" She said with a laugh, snapping a few pictures of the pair. "Hey, I wanna take some pics with Bulkhead!" Miko piped up, skipping over to her olive green buddy. "Yeah, and I'd like to take a few with Arcee, if it's ok with her."

"If it's ok? I'm not that uptight Jack." Everyone turned to see the blue motorcycle strolling into the Bridge Room, Optimus behind her. "Smile!" Laura snapped a picture without warning, laughing as she did so. "You're awfully cheery today." Arcee smiled, crossing her arms. "I guess you could say that. Now, everyone gather 'round. I'm taking a group photo whether you want to or not." The brunette turned to Ratchet. "That's means you too, doc. Get over here."

The medic was about to protest, but before he could his servos drifted away from the computer, spinning him around. "Come on, please Ratch?" Laura made a pitiful expression, making her eyes go wide and sparkle. With a sigh, the doctor moved over to stand in between Arcee and Bulkhead. The three teenagers posed with each of their partners happily, and she was about to take the picture when she noticed something.

"Optimus? Is something the matter?" The Autobot leader's expression had been expressionless, but Laura could see a flicker of concern residing in his optics. The giant mech looked at her blankly. "Nothing important." He responded, averting his gaze. "Uh huh…" The brunette clicked her tongue. "Can you smile for me, then? Please?"

Optimus gave a brief nod, looking down at her with a small smile. "Alright, everyone look at the camera. On 3, now. 1….2…"

"Hold on." Bulkhead interjected. Laura lowered the camera. "Something wrong?" The van craned his neck, looking up to the ceiling. "Is it '1,2,3' and then go or do with go on 3?"

Laura laughed. "On three, circuit brain."

Everyone resumed their poses, putting on smiles as everyone hustled together. "Alright now…..1….2…3!"

A small flash and a resounding click let her know that the picture was finished. "Awesome. Maybe I should made an Autobot scrapbook or something."

"Hey Laura, why don't we get some with you?" Miko suggested, trotting up and snatching the camera. "Oh, uh….I'd rather not…..I'm a little camera shy…." Laura looked away, embarrassed. "Well, I don't give a fuck. Now get over there."

"Miko! Damn, I should really watch my language around you kids. Maybe I- Hey!" She was cut off as the teenager started pushing her towards the Autobots. "Alright, alright. No need to shove." The brunette brushed herself off. "

Miko gave a sort of grin. "Alright guys! Opt, doc, you two scootch together! You guys don't have a partner, so you guys get to go first!"

"Way to sugar coat it." Laura scoffed, standing in front the two. "Jesus Laura, you're like a flea standing next them like that. And Optimus, smile!" A few clicks let them all know that Miko was having a bit too much fun with the camera. After what seemed like 20 pictures later, Laura finally got their camera back and everything went back to their business. Everyone was preoccupied doing something; Ratchet telling the three high school students about 'Orion Pax' while Arcee and Bulkhead listened it. Laura had learned about it weeks ago, though, but decided to listen in anyways. After he was done, Jack and Miko started up a video game while Bumblebee and Raf went for a drive. After a moment, Laura noticed that one person was missing, quickly spotting the red and blue mech standing off to the side, arms crossed and his expression concerned.

"Optimus, what's wrong?"

The Autobot leader looked down to see Laura standing there, looking up at him with a worried expression. "I know something's bothering you." Her expression grew a bit sad. Optimus gave a sort of sigh, shaking his helm. "I do not know if it'd be wise to-"

"Agent Fowler to Autobot Base! Do you read me?"

Everyone's attention snapped to the main computer monitor, a two-way video feed from the agent popping up on the screen. "Ugh, it's the government lap dog." Laura muttered under her breath. "I heard that, Blake!" Fowler snapped back.

"Agent Fowler, is something wrong?" Optimus stepped forward. "Damn right something's wrong! There's been a handful of heists involving high-tech equipment in the last few days. My department's been trying to get a lead on 'em, and we used to think it was MECH, but…"

"Who's MECH?" Laura looked up at Optimus. "A bunch of evil jerk offs, that's who." Miko cut in. "They've been quiet ever since before you got here, though."

"ANYWAYS!" Fowler's voice boomed from the monitor. " We used to think it was MECH, but just a little while ago security footage picked up a shot of this." A picture flashed on screen, a familiar dark giant occupying the frame. "Soundwave…." Laura grit her teeth together.

"Well, No-Face there just made off with a cutting-edge phase conductor. Here, I'll ping over a list of everything stolen up to date." A moment later, a list appeared on the monitor, each and every item having a scientific name of some sort.

Laura looked over to see Ratchet grimace. "If they are indeed planning on building what I think they are, then there's only one piece left." The doctor shook his helm. "We don't have much time."

"What are they trying to make?" Jack leaned over the railing of the platform. The medic looked around at the group. "All they need left is an ample power source and they have one fully functioning Space Bridge."

"That doesn't sound good." Laura crossed her arms, her expression growing concerned. Optimus shook his helm. "For us, not in the slightest. If they manage to reconstruct another Space Bridge, they could use it to travel anywhere in the universe."

Laura put a hand over their mouth. "….and then they could bring over their troops from Cybertron!"

Optimus gave a grieving nod.

"And you're not going to like this, either!" Fowler cut in, adjusting his headset. "I just got a message from base. The Decepticons are trying to steal a high-power generator from a military lab. They just came barging in, no stealth or anything! Our boys in green will fend them off until you guys get here."

Optimus shook his helm. "Agent Fowler, I fear that this act of blind recklessness is only a sign of Megatron's growing desperation. I will not allow a single human casualty because of his ambitions." Laura found herself smiling slightly as he was finished. The sheer amount of compassion in just one transformer was awe-inspiring. Fowler gave an irritated sigh, realizing that he was right. He rose a hand up to his headset. "This is Fowler. Issue a full-scale evacuation, now!" The agent turned back to them after a moment. "I have to cut this short! I'm sending over the coordinates to you now! Book it as soon as you get them! Fowler out!" The feed ended abruptly, numbers representing latitude and longitude popping up moments later.

Ratchet typed these into the Ground Bridge immediately, the green portal opening seconds later. "Autobots, roll out!" Laura had to step aside as Optimus and the other two fighters drove past her in a frenzy. "No way! I'm not missing out on this action!" Miko began running after them blindly, a look of pure excitement on her face. Laura's instincts kicked in immediately. "Ratch, she's going after them! Close the Bridge _now_!"

The lights and glow of the Ground Bridge began to fade, but not quickly enough. At this point, Laura did the only thing she could think of.

She dove into the portal after the girl moments before it shut off.


	17. And Into Hell

**Just a quick note, I actually realized that I have been forgetting Tenebrae. I guess he just got lost in all the action XD**

s soon as the glow of the Ground Bridge faded around her, Laura stopped in her tracks. The area was coated in flames, the derelict shells of crashed helicopters and destroyed tanks all around. The brunette felt her heart stop completely as she glanced upwards, watching as a fighter jet spiraled into the ground. She was paralyzed with fear; she couldn't move.

A scream snapped her out of her state. She looked over quickly, watching as Miko was cornered against a barb wire fence, two Decepticons with guns slowly advancing.

Go, a voice said. She needed no coercing; she was off like a bullet immediately. She tackled the girl to the ground, knocking her out of the way of blaster fire. Laura spun around quickly, facing the two mechs. "Hey slaggers! Too pathetic to pick on someone your own size?" She grabbed a piece of broken asphalt from the ground beside her, hurling it at the helm of the nearest one. The knockback was enough to make the Decepticon stagger, the human using this opportunity to grab Miko's hand, running as fast as she could away.

When they were both hidden in the shadow of a broken airship, Laura turned and slapped the teenager across the face. "What in the _fuck_ is wrong with you? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? Do you think you're helping, Miko?"

She watched as the girl's eyes began to water, but she felt no sympathy. "Why do you keep pulling this shit? For pictures? For the experience? This is a war! Look around you! Everything's destroyed and people are dying! There's no time for you to be so selfish!" Laura jerked to her feet immediately, reaching into her pocket and jerking out her cellphone. She dialed the Autobot frequency as soon as fast as she could.

"Ratchet! Ratchet, come in!"

"Laura! Where are you? All you alright?" Ratchet's voice was dripping with a mix of worry and fear. "We're at the military lab! I went after Miko and the Bridge closed before I could get back!"

"Stay where you are! I'll open the Bridge now!"

"No! There's Decepticons everywhere! We can't risk them getting into the base! We'll just have to rough it! I'll try and fi-"

Miko screamed as an explosion from behind sent the airship's shell flying, knocking Laura's phone out of her hand and smashing into pieces as it hit the pavement. The children turned around immediately, Laura stepping in front of Miko defensively.

"Well well well, look who we have here! Today's a lucky day!"

Laura recognized the mech from descriptions she had heard from the others; Breakdown. The huge hulking Transformer was towering over them, his single optic narrowed maliciously. "Man, I'll earn some real points with the boss if I bring you both in." The Decepticon reached down for them, a shooting pain reeling through Laura's body, the girl having to close her eyes to cope.

The Decepticon was knocked back as a blue energy shot outwards. As Laura's eyes opened, she was shocked. Surrounding her and Miko was a glowing, blue energy, encompassing the two like a bubble. Recovering from his shock, Breakdown gave a cry of anger, raising his hammer and swinging it down. Miko flinched from behind her, but Laura kept her eyes open to watch in amazement as the aura merely flicked with the surrounding shocks of the impact, not moving at all. Again and again, the Decepticon kept attacking the bubble, enraged. With each and every blow, Laura felt as if her energy was being stricken out of her. Finally, the shield shattered, bright blue shards scattering everywhere like glass before fading away, Laura falling to her knees, barely keeping herself supported by her hands.

"Come on, get up!" Miko urged her, shaking her shoulder. "Not so tough now, are you?" Breakdown sneered, raising his hammer. "I only need you, though. I guess I'll just take care of the other little-"

"Don't you touch her!"

The two young women looked over to see Bulkhead come crashing through, tackling the blue 'con to the ground. "What are you two doing here?" Arcee asked, running up behind the van, her leader behind her. Miko's eyes began to water. "I-I'm sorry! I just…! I followed you guys…and..and she came after me! And now…!" The teenager motioned to the brunette on her knees, her breathing drawn out and labored.

"I'll…."She gasped, trying to catch her breath. "I'll be fine….Just a …..little dizzy, I guess." Stumbling slightly, the young woman brought herself to her feet, shaking herself awake. "Gotta admit…that shield thing was pretty damn cool…" She gave a small laugh, coughing slightly. She looked down at her palms, which gave off a small glow that soon faded, a tingling sensation remaining.

"Could use a little help here!" Bulkhead called over, dodging a punch from Breakdown and retaliating with one of his own. "On it!" Arcee rushed over to help her ally swiftly, landing a sharp kick into the mech's helm and knocking him over. Laura gave a good luck cheer until she suddenly stopped, noticing something off about the scene.

"Hey Optimus? Where's Bee?" She turned to the Autobot for answers, her expression concerned. "He is on his way. He should be…" Optimus stopped, his objects glancing upwards, Arcee and Bulkhead running up to join them. Laura spun around to see what he had been looking at, scowling as she noticed a menacing jet speeding down at them; Megatron.

The Decepticon leader transformed, landing on the ground with a quaking thud. "Hello Autobots. Having a nice little chat, are we?" Laura's fists balled together at his cocky tone. "Megatron, can't you see the destruction you're causing?" Optimus took a step forward, his blaster hand still raised. The Decepticon chuckled darkly, an evil smirk playing on his features. "I thought you were one with manners, Optimus. You won't even turn around to greet your scout."

Everyone turned around immediately, sparks and hearts sinking. Bumblebee's gaze was transfixed on the small body in his servos as he slowly walked up to them. "RAF!" Laura ran up immediately, watching as Arcee took him from the muscle car's grasp. "He's still breathing…..barely…"

Laura felt her emotions change as a dark snicker came from behind them. "Ah, so it seems I've not only swatted a bee, but I also squashed a bug,"

Bulkhead had to hold the scout back as he tried to charge forward. Laura's teeth grit together, clenching her fists so hard her knuckles turned white. Her hands shook from the pressure as an immeasurable rage brewed inside of her.

"You…You…."

She couldn't contain it; she snapped.

"YOU _FUCKING COWARD!_"

Everyone staggered as the ground shook beneath their feet, Laura storming forward. "I'll kill you! I'll tear out your spark! I'll grind you to dust! You bastard! You scum! You low-life _murderer_!" The earth began to crack now, the ground splitting apart to reveal deep crevasses. Her anger was so immense she could think of nothing else than to tear out each and every cable in his neck, watching as the Energon came leaking out as she watched the life slowly drain from-

"Nnnn…Lau…ra?"

The voice pierced her mind like an arrow. She turned around immediately, looking up at Raf in the femme's arms. The boy was looking down at her with weary eyes. Arcee knelt down so that she could see him closer. "You're going to be okay, Raf. We're going to take care of you, alright?" She spoke in an half-calm tone, trying to not seem distraught in front of the boy. She ruffled his hair gently before turning around.

"What are you waiting for?" She nearly screamed at Optimus. "Call for a Bridge _now_!"

The Autobot looked at her for a few moments with a somewhat shocked expression before turning on his comlink and calling Ratchet. "That was quite a little show there, child. An interesting little tremor if I say so myself." Megatron sneered as he starting slowly walking backwards. "You get the fuck over here so I can beat the shit out of you." Laura growled, slowly stalking forward with balled fists, which began to give off a faint glow.

"Laura!"

She turned around to see the Autobots leaving into a Ground Bridge, Optimus waiting for her."Return to base with Arcee and Bumblebee." The leader gave her a promising look in his optics. "We shall take care of things here." The brunette ran past him without a second thought, desperate to get back into the safety of the base.

Ratchet and Jack jerked towards the Bridge as the Autobots came through it, Tenebrae running into the room barking like crazy. "Raf?" Jack said, panicked as he sprinted to see his friend. "What happened?" The medic asked in shock, looking at the boy in Arcee's arms. The femme looked back at him with a cold gaze. "Megatron." Her voice was low, hate nearly dripping from it as she spoke the name. "Quick, into my laboratory!"

Everyone rushed to follow Ratchet as they all ran as fast as they could. The Autobot medic hooked the boy up to some sort of machine as fast as he could, the device monitoring his heart rate. The doctor paced wickedly back and forth. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to treat humans!

"I'm calling my mom." Jack said, walking away from the group and pulling out his phone. "What good is she going to do? She knows nothing about the effects Energon could have on-"

"Ratchet, SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned to look at Laura, who was looking down at Raf with sad eyes. "The dark Energon…." She muttered, placing a hand on his chest. "I can see it…."

"_Dark _Energon? What's happening to him?" Ratchet asked, stepping towards them. " It's gathering in the blood around his heart….it's smothering him…" Tears began to slowly fall down Laura's face, the brunette grasping the boy's hand lightly in her own. "Please don't die, Rafael…." She choked out, Tenebrae whining at her side. "You're like a brother to me…..don't die….!"

She collapsed, dropping to her knees with her elbows supporting her on the table. She began to break down and cry. The brunette barely glanced up as the Ground Bridge opened, a white car speeding through and braking suddenly. June Darby stepped out, her son grabbing her supplies as she rushed over to see the boy.

"What's wrong with him?" The nurse asked, panic-stricken. "His heart is being smothered…."Laura choked, managing to stand. "The dark Energon is polluting his blood….not enough can reach his heart…."

A look of shock quickly placed itself on the nurse's features as she confirmed the statement with her stethoscope. "Jack! Help me get Raf into my car! He's going to the emergency room_ now_."

Ratchet stopped forward, shaking his helm. "Mrs. Darby, you're doctors will know nothing about how to treat him. None of them have even seen Energon, let alone know of it's effects!"

June glared back at him. "I don't care! He needs a real-" She was cut off as she felt something grasp her wrist harshly. She turned to see Laura looking at her with cold eyes. "If you want to get to Raf, you'll have to kill me first." The brunette let go, turning back to the boy and regaining her panicked state, ignoring everyone's surprised expressions.

Laura's held the boy's hand again, closing her eyes. _Please…don't die on me .I'll do anything to save you…..just don't die! She_ grasped his hand tighter. _He doesn't deserve this!_

Everyone felt their jaws drop as Laura was encompassed in a warm, blue light. They could do nothing but stare wordlessly as they saw a stream of a dark purple aura migrate from Raf's body, up Laura's arm, and develop her entirely. The brunette staggered on her feet, falling to her knees. "Laura!" Arcee reached for the brunette, but stopped.

Raf was suddenly sitting upright on the medical bay, his face no longer pale. The boy turned to the yellow Autobot as he began making sporadic whirs and noises in glee, looking down at the boy as he slowly got off of the medical table. "Bee...!" The boy ran up to the muscle car happily, the yellow guardian scooping him up carefully and cradling him like a baby.

"Laura! Laura!"

June's voice felt far off as Laura felt her mind become clouded, a shrill ring replaying itself in her mind like a siren. Voices felt like they were talking all around her, muttering thing she could not understand.

**Laura…..Oh, Laura…..**

The voice sent chills down her spine as she recognized it immediately.

**What do you mean 'Laura' when **_**I**_** have been the one trying to resurrect you?**

Another voice spoke separately, making head ache even more. She knew the two voices all too well as she barely managed to stand. Ratchet's optics widened as she looked straight at him with violet colored eyes.

"I can hear them….Megatron…._and_ Unicron…"


	18. It Begins

**Watching Operation Bumblebee 2 and Loose Cannons gave me the motivation I needed to start the next chapter. I really hope this doesn't sound ridiculous at this point : (**

**If you've ever seen the episodes leading up to the unicron ark you'll probably get why Laura's appearance alters.**

**Also, really sorry about how awkward this chapter is. D:**

Ratchet looked down at her violet eyes in surprise. "What do you mean 'you can hear Unicron'? How is that even possible?" The medic threw out his arms in an exaggerated fashion. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?"

The brunette stared back at him with a serious expression. " I've been hearing him for a while now, but I never took it seriously." She paused, shaking her head at her own ignorance. "I can only theorize that absorbing the dark Energon that came from Megatron has made some sort of connection with him as well."The young woman said finally, eyes narrowing. "What are you talking about? Laura, are you feeling-"

Arcee was cut off as Ratchet seemed to jerk slightly, as if surprised. "Optimus, you're never going to believe this; Rafael is alright! Laura….Laura did something and…" The medic stopped, listening to the leader over his comlink. "Alright. I'll open it right away."

The brunette watched as the medic strode over to the Ground Bridge control panel. "I just wish I had learned something of your medicine before this happened." The ambulance said with sad optics, briefly glancing down at her as he began typing in coordinates. "So the others are on their way back?"

The Bridge's activation was her only answer, the young woman turning to see Bulkhead come trudging in carrying some sort of large machine. "Hey, where's Optimus?" Laura walked up to the Wrecker as he heaved the device down with a tired groan. "Well, he said he was finally going to-" The Autobot cut himself off as he looked down at the brunette. "Uh, Laura? You uh, eyes are purple."

"Yeah, I know." She crossed her arms. "Where's Optimus, Bulkhead?"

The olive green giant gave a deep exhale. "He's fighting Megatron."

Arcee stepped forward with narrowed optics. "You left him to fight Megatron alone? What were you thinking, Bulkhead?"

Laura felt everything begin to numb around her, the voices of the Autobots and humans slowly fading away. She felt sick and tired, as if she could collapse at any moment.

**Laura…..**

_A voice_, she thought. Unicron…

**Come to me Laura… Make us whole….**

"Argh…..never….!"

Everyone turned to look at her as she collapsed to her knees, her hands holding her head as her ears began to ring.

**Joinmejoinmejoinmejoinme**

The words kept repeating themselves over and over again. Her head hurt tremendously, the girl not even having the energy to move. Tenebrae scampered up to her, barking frantically.

**Make us whole, Laura….Become one with me….**

Ratchet stepped forward. "Laura, what's wrong?" He took a step back in surprise as he saw her body began to glow faintly, spiraling designs of purple forming on her body. "Laura! Can you hear me?" Arcee spoke this time.

**Come here now!**

"Laura!"

"Laura, what's happening?"

"Woof!"

All the voices, all the noise. The pain, the aching, the barking, the ringing…..

She couldn't take it anymore.

"**EVERYONE SHUT UP!"**

Her voice seemed to shake the ground like a tremor, some unseen force knocking everyone backwards. She had to force her eyes closed from the pain, not being able to stand the pain as she let out a scream.

Slowly, finally, the pain subsided, letting the girl open her eyes. She was mortified at what she saw; the bodies of her friends scattered across the room. They were all alive, she knew, but the blast had knocked them unconscious. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee had prevented the children from smacking against the wall, but Ratchet had been knocked back against the Ground Bridge's control panel, the mashed buttons causing a Bridge to open.

As Laura stared into the abyss of the portal, images flashed before her eyes. Optimus on the ground before her, lightning all around. She towered above him, chuckling with a voice too dark and sinister to be her own as she raised a blade above herself to strike down.

Just like she was connected to Unicron, she had been connected to the Decepticon leader as well. The images she was seeing were no other than what was being seen through Megatron's own optics.

Without a second thought she grabbed her backpack and went sprinting through the Bridge.

"Yo Megatron!"

The Decepticon turned in surprise to see the human come rushing through a Bridge gateway. His optics widened slightly as he saw her form bore the same sinister violet markings as his own, her eyes tinged with a deep purple.

"Oh look, Optimus. The little human has come to see you die." The silver mech snickered, looking down at the transformer underneath his pedes. At first he thought he had heard some sort of noise, and when he had turned to look, the general found himself being thrown what seemed liked miles away from the Autobot.

"Optimus, are you ok?" Laura ran up to the red and blue commander, her hands still slightly glowing from the energy blast. She saw as the leader's optics widened as he looked down on her, at her eyes and body. Time seemed to stop as the two locked eyes, the sky around them crackling with lightning, the light itself scarce from a moon that eclipsed the sun.

The tense moment was broken as the ground quaked, drawing the pair's attention to a volcano in the distance. It erupted violently, bright lavender smokes billowing from the cone as shards of violet crystal flew everywhere and raining down on the ground below.

"Why is the Blood of Unicron erupting from the earth?" Optimus' voice was weary as he finally spoke, the mech looking all around as the shards rained from the sky. Laura didn't have a chance to answer his query as a distinct sound caused them both to turn, watching as a Bridge opened and Bulkhead, Arcee, and Ratchet came charging through.

With a roar of anger, Megatron rushed forward, his blade raised as he charged at the last of the Primes. Bulkhead tackled him away, engaging the general in combat as the other two Autobots ran up to their leader.

It appeared as if Optimus was about to speak before he collapsed to his knees, cycling air heavily. "Ratchet, Arcee! Help me get him back to base!" Laura instructed, looking at Optimus in concern. As she had done many times before, she focused hard, imagining the leader being pulled to his feet by an unseen force.

But nothing happened. She tried again, but the giant remained unmoving until his subordinates lifted him to his feet. What had happened? Were her powers gone?

She didn't care enough to find out. "Bulkhead! Come on!" She shouted to the Wrecker, motioning to the portal as Optimus was lead back to base. The mech needed no coercing transforming and speeding away from his enemy as the Decepticon tried to land a blow on him.

Right as Laura was about to leave, a voice made her stop.

"Sure you realize your role in this…."

She turned to see Megatron giving her an evil smile, slowly walking forward. " As long as you are allowed to live, Unicron will never be complete. The remainder of his power resides in _you, human_."

"What are you talking about? Tell me what you-"

Laura didn't have another chance to speak as a familiar hand reached back through the Bridge and pulled her away, just as the Bridge closed.


	19. A Rising Darkness

Laura's eyes struggled to readjust from the darkness outside to the blinding light of inside the base as Arcee pulled her through the Bridge just as it closed. "Hey now, we can't have you zoning out right now." The femme chastised, giving her a stern look. She watched as the brunette's gaze drifted from her to Optimus, who nearly collapsed on the med-bay.

"Take it easy, Optimus." She heard Ratchet say as she slowly began walking up to them. "I can only guess how much dark Energon you've been exposed to."

The medic scowled as he noticed that the leader wasn't paying much attention to him, although his expression softened as he followed his gaze to Laura. "What happened to you?" The Autobot said finally, the brunette giving a sigh before responding. "You saw Megatron. I'm sure you can piece it together." Her eyes drifted to the floor, her arms crossing. "Are you alright…?" She finally asked quietly without looking up. Optimus merely gave a hum as Ratchet began examining him for damage.

Laura sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned against a wall. "_'And it was written in the Covenant of Primus that when the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness.'_"

Everything went quiet as all eyes turned to her. "Uh, what are you talking about?" Miko finally asked, breaking the silence. "How do you know about that?" Optimus looked at her with stern optics. The brunette merely raised one of her arms, displaying the violet glowing marks that adorned it. "I thought it'd be obvious."

No one said a word, merely staring until Jack began ascending one of the platforms stairs. "So the 'cons found more of the dark stuff?" He asked with a dire expression. "Tons of it." Arcee replied bluntly, shaking her helm. "But the question is, what is the blood of Unicron doing on Earth?" Ratchet interjected, looking around for answers.

"The 'cons killed a unicorn?" Miko cut in with a dumbfounded expression. Laura felt an unnecessary stab of irritancy shoot through her. "Ugh, you stupid fucking kid….." She muttered, too low for anyone to hear clearly. "Uh, you have something to say?" Miko retorted, puffing out her chest. The brunette gave an irritated exhale. "Yeah, I do actually. We've been over this a million times, Nakadai. Unicron the destroyer, the Satan of Cybertronian culture, opposite of Primus, the savior and the creator of the Thirteen original Primes and origins of Cybertron's history." The young woman rubbed her temples. "You've been told this a million times, just like Optimus used to be an archivist in the Cybertronian Hall of Records, just like Megatron used to be a gladiator called Megatronus, just like Kaon is a seized Autobot city, now the head Decepticon capital, just like-"

She cut herself off as she looked at the expressions around her. "Let me guess….I wasn't told half of those things, was I?"

"We've never even talked about Kaon…" Arcee started, looking as if she was trying to shake off her surprise. "Or Megatronus or the Thirteen Primes." Optimus stood to his feet and looked at her. "Where did you learn these things?"

Laura inhaled deeply. "I…I don't know. They just kinda….rolled out." She ran a few finger through her hair nervously. "It might be because of you-know-who." She finally said, motioning to her lavender eyes, the color of poison and dark Energon.

"Well… that might make sense…" Ratchet mused, crossing his arms. "Unicron would have knowledge leading back to the very dawn of Cybertron's creation. But it still hasn't been exactly proven that dark Energon is in fact his primordial essence that is now inside you…" He glanced over. "…and has harmed Rafael."

June finally let out an irritated noise. "That's it, I've heard enough. Jack, help me get Raf into the car." She lifted up the supporting bar's on the child's gurney, beginning to wheel it towards her car. Bee made several noises of protest, the nurse ignoring them as she continued to push forward. "Uh, mom…! I thought you said Raf was alright now…" Jack interrupted hesitantly, trying to block the nurse's path. "Raf needs to be seen by _real_ doctors, and his family needs to know what's happened to him. His _real _family."

Laura had been onlooking silently, but her keen observation caught the sadness that flashed in Ratchet's optics at the woman's remark, the pain that flashed in Bumblebee's; she wouldn't stand for this anymore.

"You wouldn't know anything about being a real doctor, would you Darby?"

The woman halted, slowly turning her head to face the brunette as she slowly stalked over. "Excuse me, young lady?"

"You heard me." Her eyes narrowed as she took a single step forward. "What in the hell would you know about being a real doctor? You're nurse. You don't have a PHD, you aren't even fully equipped to help, so what the hell would you know?"

"I'm not going to stand for this. Miko, get over here, and Jack, help me with-"

"You can't leave if you have no car."

June halted, slowly turning her gaze towards the brunette. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

She watched as Laura slowly lifted an upward-turned palm. "It means this." As the young woman clenched her hand into a fist harshly, the sound of cracking screeching metal was almost deafening. When everyone glanced over to the source of the noise, they were all speechless. The Darby family car had been crushed under an unseen force, giant dents like fingers running along it's frame.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" June finally snapped, storming up to the brunette. "No, what's wrong with you? You have no idea what's going on and you're just going to blindly rush out there, trying to drag everyone down with you?"

"You are completely out of control!" The mother snapped her attention towards Optimus. "Oh yeah, try and make them choose sides. Real mature of you."

The mother took a step forward angrily. "You don't know anything what it's like to be an adult, let alone a mother! You're just a child! I'm just trying to protect-"

"I _WAS_ A CHILD!"

The room quaked, the lights flickering as everything seemed to teeter. "I _was_ a child. I was a _daughter_. And then I had that _torn_ away from me. I have been raising myself for 9 fucking years, supporting myself and being the only one, the _only one _who has ever cared about me! I am as much as an adult as you or anyone else on this fucking rock, you hear me?"

Everyone was speechless as the brunette swiftly began storming off down an adjacent hallway. "Laura-" She turned back around at the sound of her name, cutting off whoever had spoke. "No, _no_! Fuck you! Fuck _all _of you!" As she turned back around, some sort of ripple seemed to happen in her hair, the brown fading away into a night black.

"Laura, please-" Optimus tried to call after her, trying to get himself to stand, but the Autobot was too weak, collapsing right back onto the medical berth. There was a decimating silence, nothing but the sound of the TV. Optimus found his optics lowering to the floor. He had failed. He had failed to protect Rafael, and he had failed to give Laura any form of closure.

His mind was almost completely derelict of though until someone finally spoke up." Hey guys, look at this!" It was Raf motioning to the TV, turning it up until everyone could hear it. "-and so, reports from all over the world are indicating massive tremors and bizarre weather patterns beginning to form all around the globe. Massive tidal waves, devastating earthquakes, and sporadic tornadoes are ravaging the planet without mercy. Scientists are still trying to discover-"

Everyone looked away from the TV as the sound of clanking metal drew their attention, all eyes on Fowler as he stepped out of the industrial elevator. "I don't suppose you all have seen the news, have you?" The agent said rhetorically, motioning to the television. "We just found out about it. What's going on?" June took a step forward, her expression concerned.

"Honestly, we don't have a clue. Those tremors they're talking about? We might have just wrote it off as coincidence if it wasn't for the fact that they all happened at the _exact same time_."

"How is that possible?" Ratchet asked in shock, beginning to pull up statistics on the computer's monitor. Images and data of all the shocks and incidents began rolling on-screen. The temperature in the room seemed to drop dramatically as the medic's optics widened. "By the AllSpark…."

"What is it?" Jack asked anxiously, stepping forward. "If I convert these data points of the tremors into audio files…" His voice trailed off as he began typing buttons. "What is it, doc? What's going on?" Fowler asked, leaning over the railing to face the medic. "Listen…"

Everyone was silent as an eerie sound began playing from the speakers. Bum-bump. Bum-bump. Bum-bump.

"Is that…a heartbeat?" Arcee finally said, breaking the silence. "That doesn't make any sense! Hearts pump blood. There's nothing in the Earth to pump!" June objected, looking at Optimus for answers. "Nothing….except the blood of Unicron!" Raf suddenly realized, the truth dawning on him as he pieced together the facts.

"Wait, hold up! Are you trying to tell me that there's something….something living down there?" Miko interjected, her voice seeming to lose its usual perkiness. "How is that even possible?" June followed, looking to Optimus. The leader opened his mouth to speak until something interrupted him.

"Optimus, wait."

The leader turned to face his medic. The ambulance was looking at him with a concerned expression. "Sorry, it's just…" The doctor shook his helm. "I… I just compiled the data from the small tremors Laura has caused…and well…. It seems that they have triggered a reaction within the Earth's core." 

He pressed a single button, turning around to face everyone as a new sound began to play. There was a silence before Miko spoke up. "So? It's just a heartbeat! It makes sense, right?"

June shook her head. "Miko, that's not the problem." Everyone looked to the nurse with confused expressions. "Well…to all of you, it might sound normal, but…." She shook her head. "To me, it's an irregular heartbeat. It's not the same as the one from earlier."

"I uh, don't get it, Mom." Jack laughed nervously. "Fine, I'll cut to the chase." The nurse looked up to the Autobot leader with a stern expression. "Optimus, do you remember when I came over after Laura's accident to treat her?"

The mech merely nodded; how could he forget about something that had him doubting himself for days?

"Well, when I examined her, she had an irregular heartbeat, just like the one we just heard."

Expressions turned shocked, everyone looking down at the nurse. "So uh, what does that mean?" Bulkhead said, finally speaking up. "I don't know anything about this Unicron, but if his….energy or whatever is really inside of her, wouldn't they have some sort of, I don't know, connection?"

Optimus' eyes widened as it dawned on him. "With the power of dark Energon inside of her, she has the potential to effect Unicron himself. If your theory is correct, Mrs. Darby, then that wasn't Unicron's sparkbeat…"

He looked around with grave optics. "…it was Laura's."


	20. The Falling Light

**Alright, next chapter. I tried to keep things 'believable' and 'realistic' without sounding absolutely absurd or cheesy. I'm sorry if this story doesn't turn out in a way everyone can enjoy : (**

**Oh, and I made a Transformers OC. I considered that after I do this story, I do one of several things. Either way, it involves an Autobot OC, a femme, in a collection of oneshots –naughty or not- that pair her with multiple characters from the prime series. **

**Anyways, you can find a picture of this Transformers OC on my Tumblr, which is linked to on my Profile. Just check the description and have fun!**

**Oh, and uh…I was listening to a sad song while writing this, which served as an inspiration. To get to the point, Warning: chapter may invoke tears or some form of sadness.**

Everyone was quiet, minds racing as they all tried to think of what to do. "Isn't there some sort of way to get the dark Energon out of her?" Jack suggested at one point, earning a look from his mother. "I don't know. We'd have to find some way to filter it out of her body, and I…." Her gaze dropped to the floor. "…I have no idea how to do that."

Ratchet gave a discouraging nod. "And even with that into consideration, there's a very likely chance that the dark Energon inhabits her entire being. Trying to extract all of it…..there's a chance it could…" Ratchet didn't have the spark to finish the sentence, the medic's optics dropping sadly.

"Well, why can't we just like, go down there and beat Unicron up? Kill him or something!" Miko interjected, jumping up. "I mean, we can't just let her…._die_."

Optimus, who had been struggling to stay focused, shook his helm. "If Unicron were to perish, your very planet could collapse. We cannot take that risk." He exhaled deeply. "But at the same time, we have to do something about this. If we do not act soon, I fear that-"

_Optimus?_

He stopped speaking. Where had that voice came from?

_Optimus, I need to talk to you._

It was Laura's voice, there was no mistaking it. But why could he hear her?

He shook his helm, looking around. "I shall return. I have something to attend to." He ignored the confused looks of his allies as he turned and started down the hallway. His processor tried to grasp at solutions. How could they defeat Unicron? If they destroyed him, the planet itself would cease to exist. But if they allowed him to live, all life on the planet would most likely perish anyways, and then he would try to conquer the galaxy.

And how would he save Laura? _How?_

The door to her room opened of its own accord just as he was about to place a servo on the scanner. His optics scanned the room as he entered, spotting Laura sitting on the edge of her bed, her back to him.

"You're probably wondering why I called you in here…" She started quietly, her voice as meek as the day they had first met. "I…I heard everything." Her head drooped. "I might as well be Unicron at this rate. We're both different sides of the same coin." Her head barely turned, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "I can hear his thoughts, and…he can hear mine. We're separate, yet…" She took a deep breath. "-but we're together….Together as one…"

Optimus was trying to think of what to say when she began to speak again. " If the tremors came from the Earth's core, then that's where we need to go, right?"

The Autobot leader finally found his words. "Yes. But Laura-"

"I'm losing control, Optimus. Just look at me." She stood to her feet, slowly turning around to face him. Chocolate hair had turned ebony, sapphire into amethyst. The lines of violet ran across her arms, some spreading to her face. He watched speechlessly as he noticed the whites of her eyes beginning to slowly fade into the color of poison.

"As Unicron awakens more and more, the more power he's gaining over me. I'm trying to fight it, but…" Her back turned to him once more, his optics picking up the light shaking in her shoulders, the wavering in her voice. "..but I can't do anything…! Once he gets control over me, I don't know if I'll ever come back…!"

Tears ran down her cheeks now, her breathing long and drawn out. "If Unicron is Earth, than that means everything on this planet came from him. Our water, our plants and trees….." He heard her laugh quietly. "All this time, I could never understand why he called me his progeny…..it all makes sense now… I came from him. All humans did."

She gave another small laugh, a tear falling to the floor. "It's strange, isn't it? It seems like the people who suffer the most….are the ones who deserve it the least."

"Laura, none of this is your fault. You have no control over what's happening." Optimus finally said, taking a step forward. "I know but….." She took in a deep breath. "I know you, Optimus. You're going to try and negotiate with Unicron, aren't you?"

The Autobot nodded. "Ratchet has already located the epicenter of these quakes. I have a feeling that our enemy has transcended physical form…"

"So you were going to Bridge to this epicenter and have a chat with his conscious."

"Correct, and if-"

"I'm coming with you."

His optics widened, the leader taking a moment to regain his composure. "No. Absolutely not. It's far too dangerous, if not suicide all together." He shook his helm. "Laura, I order you to stay here at base unless otherwise is called for."

She looked up at him, her violet eyes seeming to flash blue for a moment. "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings."

The Autobot shook his helm once more, ignoring the fact that she did, in fact, use his own belief against him. "Please, Optimus. I need to go with you. I can-I can _feel _it." He watched as a hand darted into her pocket, the brunette pulling out something that was the same shade of blue that her eyes had been. It was a 4-pointed Energon shard, and it seemed to glow brightly at her very touch. " It's telling me to go. Please, I need to do this."

Optimus looked down at the shard in her hand, mesmerized. He felt as though he could see images in the swirls that the shard held, a warm sensation seeming to overwhelm him. Let her go, the shard seemed to say.

The Autobot had never been so conflicted in his entire life, but he could tell what must be done. His optics' gaze drifting from the mystical Energon to Laura, he finally made his decision.

"I won't stop you. If you indeed are destined to accompany me, then that is what you shall do."

He watched as a gentle and warm smile placed itself in the girls features.

"Thank you….Optimus Prime."


	21. A Miracle and a Blessing

**I caved. I caved like a mother fucker. I've watched every episode TO DATE of the second season.**

**Moving on, I'm sorry if this seems cheesy. Sometimes, when I'm re-reading a story, any of mine, I think 'God, this is awful'. I uh…..Well, as an artist- drawing and writing- I've become highly critical of any of my own work. Sometimes it's just never enough, and sometimes I can't help but think ' God, how can anyone read this?'**

**With that explained and out of the way, I hope you can all enjoy this chapter :3**

**Please don't think what I did with the shard is stupid :( It's not like I can take it back **

With her mission clearly defined and laid before her, Laura was able to regain a piece of herself. With her mind clear, she had regained some control over her emotions, reversing a few of the changes Unicron's influence had inflicted upon her. Her eyes were still violet, but the whites had returned and her hair was no longer ebony. As he looked down at her as she made preparations for departure, Optimus couldn't help but think how much she had matured. Looking at her now, he no longer saw her as a child, but as an adult. She seemed older now, ready to face any challenge ahead of her with an unwavering confidence. He couldn't help but think of old friends and allies he had had back on Cybertron that reminded him of her.

The brunette had changed into a black tanktop and some camouflage cargo pants with multiple pockets. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, dark military-style boots adorning her feet. She knew there was going to be a fight; she could sense it. She was preparing for war, and she couldn't have been any more ready.

Laura had always been a gun fanatic, her opinion of them only being properly described as 'badass'. It was a good think she was a bit of a tomboy, although Optimus wasn't exactly happy when she revealed her collection to him.

Across her waist was a holster belt containing exactly six grenades, two flash bangs and the rest volatile explosives. A burst-round handgun rested on her right hip filled with deadly explosive rounds, several more magazines resting in one of her pants' deep pockets. Hanging from a strap and currently resting against her left hip was a rifle, which had enough fire power to destroy countless targets, adding that to its range made it formidable. Even if the bullets didn't pierce the armor or outside of whatever they were going to fight, it would at least make them stumble, maybe even stun them. In reality, she had no idea what they were going to fight.

But one thing was for sure; Cybertronians were made of metal, which lead to her last weapon. It was like a grenade launcher, save for its ammunition; deadly shells filled with a corrosive acid powerful enough to burn through most metals. If it didn't completely disable what they would fight, she could shoot through the weakened metal.

She had it all figured out. With these weapons and the powers she already had, she felt as if she could take down an army. Picking up a backpack filled with medical supplies and various tools, she looked up to the Autobot leader with stern eyes. "I'm ready."

Every head and helm turned to look at them as the pair entered the Bridge Room, Tenebrae rushing up to see his owner. "What's with the gear?" Jack asked hesitantly, looking at the brunette, who returned his gaze with a small smile. "What do you think?" She motioned towards the coordinates indicating the earthquake's epicenter on the screen, then to the Bridge. "You can't be serious." June cut in, taking a step forward. "Optimus, she is not going with you. You of all people should-"

The mother was cut off as Laura let out a laugh. "June, calm down. I'll be fine; we're just gonna have a chat with a universal destroyer. No big deal."

Arcee stomped a pede, cutting her off. "No, it is a big deal!" She turned her gaze to her leader. "Listen, it isn't like I don't trust your judgment, but are you really going to bring a kid to meet with Unicron?" The femme asked seriously, her expression concerned. "I'm inclined to agree, Optimus. I mean…" Ratchet seemed to stammer for a moment. "What would even make you think bringing her along would be a good idea?"

Optimus looked at his medic with an unmoving expression until his gaze turned to Laura, who merely nodded as she looked up at them. "As a part of Unicron, I guess, I have faint ideas of what his actions would be, or how he would react. If anything, I can use this to negotiate with him, if not try to sway his judgment. Besides…" A gloved hand dove into her pocket, pulling out the bright Energon shard. "Look at it." She said simply, all eyes dropping to the piece that was shaped like a star from the sky itself.

A warm sensation seemed to sweep over the room, a sort of security that couldn't be explained. Several voices seemed to echo soundlessly, unheard words seeming to encourage the girl's departure.

But then the unexpected happened.

Just as Laura was about to slip the shard back into her pocket, it pulsed with an audible volume, eyes widening as light shot out everywhere. As everyone looked around bewildered, they realized that they were no longer in the Bridge Room, but…somewhere else. Images flew around them as if they were surrounded by one huge monitor. "Man, this is trippy as hell!" Miko finally said, breaking the silence. "Indeed, but how is this possible?" Ratchet spoke up. "Could it be something in that Energon shard?" Bulkhead suggested, Bumblebee beeping in a confused fashion.

Laura's heartbeat stopped as a particular image began to move.

A woman with brown hair and brown eyes. A stunningly similar young girl sat next to her on the couch, a dark purple pendant dangling from her neck. It was Laura and her mother; but how?

"_Mom…?" The real Laura looked up at the illusion with wide eyes. "Mom, why do people fight all the time?" The childlike Laura of version asked, looking up at her mother with sad eyes. _"My god, I remember this!" The young woman said as the two illusions were silent. "How is this even possible?" She asked aloud, turning to look at everyone in shock, still holding the shard as it pulsed wildly. "I have no idea. I can't think of anything logical that would explain this besides mass-hallucination…."June trailed off. "This is no hallucination." Raf cut in. "It's way too real." Tenebrae gave a bark of approval.

"_Because some people just don't understand, Laura." Her mother responded." Understand what?" Young Laura asked with curious eyes. "They don't understand that fighting is never the answer." Her mother smiled sadly, ruffling the girls hair. "But you aren't like them. You're going to change the world someday."_

The vision seemed to fade almost immediately, but that last line began repeating itself over and over even as the scene turned back into the reality of the Bridge Room.

_You're going to change the world someday. You're going to change the world, Laura. Laura, you're going to change the world. Change the world….change the world…._

The glow of the Energon shard seemed to pulse brightly before it faded, revealing that the crystal's color had changed to a lustrous gold.

No one could speak, everyone too dumbfounded by what had happened. But for some reason, Laura and Optimus understood.

The brunette turned to Ratchet with a serious expression. "Ratchet, fire up the Bridge. It's time to go."

The Autobot leader merely nodded, still reeling by the miracle that had just been performed.

Neither of them knew how, or even why, but they _knew_.

They knew they had just been spoken to by Primus himself.


	22. Wrapping Things Up

**THIS STORY IS ASS! But I'm going to finish it XD**

**And do a sequel.**

No one knew what to say as Ratchet began turning on the Bridge. All eyes seemed to be on Laura, who was looking down at her dark companion with a sullen expression. The dog's ears drooped, his eyes seeming to hold some incommunicable sadness. Slowly, her gaze drifted around the room, her mind working strategically. Clustered by the TV were Raf, June, and Fowler, Bumblebee and Arcee watching the television over them to monitor for any new developments. Miko was over by Bulkhead, the two of them trying to lighten the mood, but ultimately going quiet.

Finally, her gaze fell on Optimus. The leader was kneeling downwards, his back turned to her. She could faintly hear Jack's voice from the other side. She leaned sideways, briefly catching sight of something bright blue that was handed from the Autobot to the human. The mech stood soon after, turning and catching eyes with the brunette. She cocked a brow, briefly nodding her head towards the swirling portal of the Bridge as it finally came online. His optics slowly closed, finally nodding after a few tense moments.

Everyone looked up as Optimus took a few steps forward silently. He had already explained the plan to everyone, but only he and Laura were going. There really wasn't anything to say.

Except for Laura. She had some unfinished business.

"William."

The government agent looked up as the young woman slowly walked up to him. "I know we haven't always been on good terms…" She ran a few fingers through her hair before looking at the agent with a serious expression. "And….I apologize for it, but…" She could feels the eyes on her as she pulled out a white envelope, its contents something she had thought of earlier. She took a step closer. "I want you, I need you, to carry out what's on this if anything happens to me." Her voice was but a whisper, Fowler obviously being the only one in earshot. Hesitantly, he took the letter, cracking it open and skimming a few lines of the paper that was inside.

Laura felt something in her sink as his eyes widened, the agent shaking his head. " I-I-I can't do this! I'm not a-" He cut himself off as he spotted a few of the other things in the envelope. She turned her back on him before he could respond, making her way down the small set of stairs and towards the Bridge. She had begun to walk beside the Autobot leader towards it until her ears picked up on the pitter-patter of footsteps behind her.

"Tenebrae." She didn't turn around." Stay." She couldn't bring herself to say anything else as she walked through the portal, leaving the faithful dog to sit and gaze longingly after her.

As soon as the pair were back on solid ground, weapons were raised. Optimus had both blasters held cautiously while Laura held the burst-handgun in one hand, a flashbang carefully positioned in the other. Carefully, the two slowly began walking down what seemed to be a canyon's crevasse.

"Optimus, what did you give to Jack?" Laura asked suddenly, still watching the rear as Optimus took point. The leader seemed to hesitate before answering. "The key to the Ground Bridge power supply. I needed someone responsible to look after it until I returned."

The Autobot turned to look at her as she gave out a sort of laugh. "Seriously? The great and noble Optimus Prime is trying to _lie_ to me? What would your creators say?" The brunette was joking, but she knew he had been lying; it just didn't suit him.

Optimus went quiet, the two still walking ever so slowly towards the epicenter. "I'll tell you if you'll tell me what you handed to Agent Fowler."

"My will." Laura said without much hesitation. "It's a list of what I want done with my belongings and funds if I happen to die." She looked to the leader, cracking a small smile at his somewhat confused expression. "It's a human-only thing, I guess."

It was quiet for a moment, nothing but the sound of the wind and the mech's heavy footsteps. "What I gave to Jack…" He started, seeming to breathe in deeply. " You'll learn when the time comes."

Laura scowled at him. "You said you'd tell me." She stated defiantly. "Yes, I know, but now is not the time to-"

The ground quaked suddenly and violently, Laura falling over from the shockwaves. "W-w-whats h-ha-happeni-ni-ning?" She managed to stutter out, struggling as she stepped to her feet, weapons still in hand. Her question was answered as a sharp….something, seemed to cut through her chest. The brunette slowly turned to look at Optimus was a stern expression

"He's here."


	23. Negotiation Time

**Yeah… this chapter is awful. I break the fourth wall several times and try and make Laura seem less like some thoughtless mary sue. This plot now makes no sense, and I just can't take it seriously anymore. I'll try to remedy this in the end.**

**Super long chapter because I can.**

Her word's may as well have been a siren or a switch, as the moment the sentence left her lips the ground began to quake. Laura staggered on her feet, leaning on one of the Autobot's massive metal legs for support. Both sets of blue eyes and optics snapped forward as a wall began to crack and distort, parts of it separating from the rest. The smaller of the two couldn't help but take several steps back as a gargantuan stone figure began to shape itself, standing before them as an ominous figure.

A helm that had spikes pointed upwards, shoulder plates that arched over his form like scythes, and on each arm were malevolent weapons made of rock and stone.

Laura tried to stand tall as the giant stood to full height, towering over even Optimus. "Do you know who I am, follower of Primus?" It's voice sent chills down the brunette's spine as it spoke to him. "Unicron the chaos bringer." The mech's voice laced with a sort of edge. "Good." A chuckle escaped from the titan. "Now know me as Unicron your destroyer!" The giant rushed forward, swinging his giant mace of an arm downwards. The Autobot's servos transformed into blades, taking a defensive pose.

Both of them were surprised when the destroyer's attack seemed to stop in midair, a sort of blue ripple seeming to flow outwards from the contact. It seems that the stone giant hadn't noticed Laura up to this point; he sure did now, seeing as the brunette held a hand up that held a faint blue glow.

"So _you_ are my progeny…" He seemed to growl. Laura felt her eyes narrowing as the titan let out a chuckle. "I expected something a bit more…._intimidating. _Not something so pitiful and small." He watched as the human laid a hand on whatever it was hanging from her side. "Only something pitiful can grow from something as wretched as you." She responded icily. "But we aren't we to throw daggers."

Unicron's avatar stared at her blankly for a moment. "If you wish to speak with me, so be it." His calm tone completely disabled her from predicting his next move; he swung at the Prime beside her, his mace slamming down on the other's blades over and over again. Laura felt no fear as she created a force-field around the mech and herself. Unicron stared at her coldly. "I did not bestow this power upon you..." He growled. "You are supposed to _destroy_, not protect." He spat. "**Obey me**!"

A splitting pain tore through her mind, drawing Optimus' gaze as she let out a strangled gasp, her hands shooting up to her ears, which rang like sirens. The titan used this distraction to transform his weapons into hands, which shot out a sort of energy that sent the Prime tumbling backwards. Laura wouldn't stand for this. 

"_**Stop it**_!" She threw out her arm to emphasize her point, but instead it shot a sort of blue ball of light, much like the force-field from before. The titan gave a sort of cry as it enveloped him, the stone avatar shattering to pieces. She pushed her shock aside, running over to her ally. "Optimus, are you alright?" She asked, half-panicking. She saw shocks crackle around the mech as he struggled to stand, eventually teetering to his feet, merely nodding as he looked around them cautiously.

Sounds of crackling and rumbles filled the air as the stone and rock began to twist and shape itself from all angles, even more of the massive avatars emerging. One that seemed taller than the rest glowered down at them from a cliff-face.

"You…" A long talon pointed down at the brunette. "You have been tainted by Primus..!" He spat angrily, the digit curling into a fist. "I've what?" Laura turned her gaze to Optimus, who returned it to her with a look of concern. "What do you mean?" The Prime asked firmly, locking optics with the stone figure.

"I can feel that wretched energy festering inside of her like a virus..! My progeny, a follower of Primus!" The avatar horde seemed to all seethe with rage, snarls seeming to echo around the pair. "I'll destroy you, Prime!"

"Wait!"

The stone figure's seemed to lurch back from their attack positions at her command. "Unicron.." She interlaced her fingers behind her back, taking a few steps forward. "This planet that has come into being because of you… Would you really have a monument to your power destroyed?"

Optimus considered raising an optic ridge until he noticed her fingers crossed behind her back, a message to him, apparently. "You've already become aware of me, and we've already discussed others _like_ me. Surely you've realized by now what this place holds?" She tried to keep her expression firm. "What are you implying, _insect_?"

The interlocking fingers that turned into a thumbs up seemed to signal Optimus to step forward. "This planet that has come from you is inhabited by hundreds of thousands of different life forms, unique and intelligent creatures that have evolved from your very greatness."

_Intelligent? You've obviously never heard of Republicans_, Laura thought internally.

"And you consider these beings as my rightful progenies?" Unicron asked slowly, stone optics narrowing. Optimus nodded, causing a snarl from the titan. "Parasites! All of them can die!" His gaze automatically snapped to Laura. "I only need _that_ one alive." He spat, a clawed hand motioning for her to come forward. "And why is that?" Laura asked hesitantly, feeling a sort of throb from something in her pocket. She shrugged it off as a nerve weirding out.

The titan chuckled darkly, snapping his fingers. Laura let out a startled cry as spikes jutted out from the ground around her feet, interlocking like a cage of spikes that prevented her from moving her legs. "Release her!" Optimus demanded, his hands turning into blasters.

"Unicron merely returned his gaze coldly. "Make me."

All the avatars lunged forward at once, Laura watching in awe as the Autobot swerved back and forth, avoiding blows, dispatching the clones, and staying close to her all at the same time. "You go, Optimus!" She cheered him on, watching as eons of experience put themselves to use as he shot and sliced his way through the armada. She thought she sensed a smile come from him as he briefly glanced at her before going back to the fight.

Finally mustering up the courage, she picked up the rifle from her side. Loud bangs were heard as she fired shots, taking at least three to the head to cripple one of the giants. She didn't care, though. It helped Optimus, and that's all that mattered, really.

Laura was so fixated on reloading that she didn't notice a dark shadow as it loomed over her. She finally caught sight of the darkness around her and turned slowly, blood freezing as a Unicron avatar towered over her.

"Laura!"

Her gaze was snapped back to her hero as she rushed forward to save her, blasters trying to defend himself and try and shoot the titan away from her at the same time.

For a brief instant, like a flash of lightning, the brunette swore she could see inside Unicron's head.

"No! Stay back!"

Too late; the clones seemed to rain down from the sky , pummeling Optimus into the ground mercilessly, striking him over and over again as he was rendered helpless. Laura felt as if each blow was a stab to her heart, fighting hard against her bonds.

"Stop it, damn it! I'll go with you, just let him go!" She briefly felt another pulse in her pocket, but ignored it; Optimus was more important.

An avatar merely turned to her with a demonic smile before turning back to beating her friend.

"I said stop! Stop! St-!"

Optimus could barely see through the mess of limbs and stone as the brunette's eyes went bright with a wide glow, her hair beginning to drift upwards slightly. A white glow seemed to envelope her, pulsing out like a heartbeat before shooting everywhere. Before his very eyes the light flew everywhere, causing him to close his optics to avoid being blinded.

He suddenly felt lighter, as if weight was being lifted off of him. He felt the Matrix of Leadership leap down within his chassis, but for this he had no answer.

When his optics finally opened, he didn't know what to say. The two of them were completely alone, all traces of Unicron's avatars gone from sight. He struggled to get to his feet as he saw her lying on the ground, motionless. His joints ached, Energon seeping slowly from the deeper cuts he had sustained. He ignored the pain; Laura could be hurt.

"..Laura?" His voice was quiet as he knelt down to her. She stirred slightly, his optics catching the rise and fall of her breathing. She was alive, but for what he had just witnessed, telling her condition was impossible for him.

"Ratchet!" He pinged over the com-link. "I need a Bridge immediately. Laura is-"

A tremor sent quakes reverberating all around him. He shielded the brunette from the falling rocks, keeping her from harm. He watched as she stirred, her blue eyes slowly opening, then shooting into a look of shock as a drop of Energon fell from a cut in his chassis, the mech backing away as the rock slide stopped, his optics fixed on something in the distance.

She clamored to her feet, eyes wide as she saw the cuts along his frame that delved into wires and cables beneath his plating. "Optimus…" She said quietly, looking to him with a look of concern. But he wasn't looking at her. Slowly, with a looming sense of something horrid, she turned around, understanding why the leader paid her no mind.

A gigantic, enormous, _colossal_ manifestation of Unicron towered over them, it's height rivaling skyscrapers.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Laura gaped, finding that picking her words was difficult. The ground shook as it took a single step towards them. "How the hell are we going to fight that thing?" Laura choked, turning to Optimus.

"With a little help, I'd say!"

Both of them jerked to face a Ground Bridge shooting open a few yards away, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee charging through. The femme of the team looked around with confused optics. "What gives? Weren't there a bunch of mini 'crons around here?" She asked, turning to the two of them. Optimus straightened himself as he stood, his gaze briefly going down to Laura. "What are you looking at me for? I passed out. I thought you took care of them." The brunette spoke. "Does it _matter_? Do you guys fragging _see _that thing?" A finger pointed at the colossus that was approaching.

Everyone seemed to lock eyes for a moment before their leader said the words that sparked it all. "Autobots, to arms!"

The mechs began to transform into their alt modes, shooting towards the gargantuan foe at blinding speeds. All except Optimus, who scooped the human up in his servos, jumping from rock ledge to ledge until he was on solid ground outside the canyon. He couldn't risk having it collapse on her.

Laura wanted to help, she really did, but she knew that there was nothing she could do as Optimus gave her a stern look and sped off. She could only watch helplessly as the Autbots dodged in and out of the titan's legs, blasting at him when they got the chance. She was watching from afar, she knew, but she could tell that their shots did not have much effect.

The young woman felt her heart lurch as one of the giant's stone maces tore at the ground, sending rocks and the two Autobots flying. Another stab at their leader sent boulders astray and into the air. Optimus dodged between the falling debris, but the clouds of dirt finally blocked Laura's vision, keeping her from seeing any more.

As the dust cleared, her heart felt as if it was being torn from her chest. The last Prime was pinned underneath the rubble, with the titan lord's foot slowly coming down on him.

"Nooo!" Arcee cried, helpless to stop it, still recovering from a harsh blow.

Just as it seemed that it would all end, the sound of blaster fire was heard, and before anyone could tell what was going on, the giant fell to the ground.

Laura could've cared less; she ran as fast as she could towards the rubble, trying to use her telekinesis to lift the rocks off of the Autobot leader. The boulders barely moved, even though she concentrated as hard as she usually did.

Why was her power waning? Did it have something to do with Unicron's awakening?

Bulkhead and the other three came rushing to help, lifting the rubble off of their leader. "What….what happened?" He said after a moment, his voice weary as he struggled to stand.

"I happened."

The voice seemed to echo, all eyes and optics snapping to the lifeless form of the manifestation. She had to admit, Laura was slightly surprised to see the silver lurking figure of Megatron step across the rubble. Huh, she thought she felt something nearby.

She felt her muscles tense as the Decepticon made an enormous leap, landing mere feet away from Optimus. Laura stood offensively, grenade launcher raised. The leader merely snarled at her before offering his hand to the fallen Autobot, a gesture that seemed to surprise even Optimus as he was helped to his feet.

"I suppose this is rather ironic, considering how I usually stop at nothing to exterminate you." The villain started, servos interlaced as he took a few steps away. "Usually?" Arcee pried, her tone still uneasy. Bumblebee gave a few sounds of agreement, not that Laura could tell fully what he said.

"I have a proposal…" He began, turning his back on them. "Join me in defeating our shared enemy, Unicron, the chaos bringer."

Laura cocked a brow. "Why not get your little army to help you? The Vehicon drones ain't cutting it for you anymore?" How she knew they were drones, she had no idea; the fact seemed to come naturally. "Because, _Laura_," He spat out her name with contempt. "-this requires something beyond the realm of my command."

"Love?" Bulkhead snickered, earning a nudge from Arcee. "_No_." Megatron snarled. "The power of a Prime, actually." He motioned a hand towards Optimus. "Sounds like we don't need you at all, Decepticon." Ratchet growled from Arcee's intercom.

"Ah, but you do." Megatron raised a single talon, tisking slightly. "Only I can guide you to Unicron. Only I can hear his thoughts, predict his movements, tell when-"

"Excuse me to interrupt you bullshit, but I think we both know what a _huge slagging lie_ that is."Why Laura felt so inclined to start using the Cybertronian terms, she had no idea, but it felt _right_, so she might as well use them. "Oh, _excuse me_ then, _Your Grace_. Lead the way for us then, hm?"

The brunette glowered at him for his condescending tone. "Alright, so I can't. Up yours." She finally growled, crossing her arms and look away. "Optimus, I'm sure you realize our past together means nothing at the moment, correct?" The silver general continued. " The past always matters!" Ratchet argued over Arcee's intercom.

"An alliance between Autobot and Decepticon…. How long would this folly last?" Optimus finally said. "As long as it is…. Mutually beneficial."

"Of course it will." Laura sighed, rolling her eyes. "Oh, so you think you'll fare well on your own?" Megatron took a step forward, towering over her in an intimidating fashion. "These little puppets are only a _preview _of what's to come. Do you _really_ think you can survive until this turns full circle, human?"

Bumblebee seemed to say something, and somehow, Laura understood him this time._ How would we even beat him, not to mention even reach him? __Teleport __down there?_ The muscle car motioned to the ground for emphasis. "Well Bee, technically we _can_ teleport."

The sports car, and everyone else, actually, looked at her with a surprised expression before someone interjected. "_Oh_ no. No no no no! Ground Bridging in space or off of a moving train is dangerous enough, but using it to blindly delve inside a sentient being? Not only is that extremely dangerous, but you don't have an intolerance to dark Energon like he has. None of you do, in fact! And Laura, it's far too dangerous for you to-"

Laura let out an angry sigh. "Ratchet, buddy, I love you like family, and I respect your opinion, but stop cutting in every few seconds like some impatient sparkling and at least wait till we're done talking."

Bulkhead leaned to Arcee. "Did you ever tell her what a sparkling was?" he asked quietly, earning a shake of the helm, same with Bee.

Megatron chuckled. "Yet another strong reason for soliciting my guidance." The Decepticon crossed his arms, waiting for the Prime's response. "Can you provide us with Unicron's _exact_ coordinates?" His optics narrowed sternly as he finally spoke. "If you can take us to the earth's core, I can lead you to his very spark." The villain reassured smugly. "The very center of his darkness …_and_ his power."

It went chillingly quet for a moment before a small voice spoke. "Optimus." The leader of the Autobots looked down to Laura, who's expression was concerning. "How….how would we even beat him? We can't kill him, so what else can we do?"

Optimus' optics closed for a moment, Megatron standing there with a smug look. "With the Matrix of Leadership."

The words sparked something within Laura immediately. "You can't!" She said all too quickly, drawing everyone's gaze. "What if something happens to you? You can't just…just give it up! It's a part of you!"

"Laura, it was the combined power of the Primes that defeated Unicron when he first emerged." He started, although curious to how she knew what he had referred to. "This may be the only way to put an end to this chaos."

"But what if it does something to you?" Something kept pushing that thought back into her mind. "…" Optimus was quiet for a moment, looking at her for several tense moments. For a moment, or maybe she just imagined it, the human thought she saw pride flicker in his optics. "If anything were to happen to me, I trust my team would do everything in their power to make things right again." He looked down at her, something in his optics giving away a small smile. "That means you, too."

The brunette looked at him for a moment, having an inner conflict. "But….if you're just going to like….shoot energy into his spark or whatever…" Everyone watched as she dug something out of her pocket, pulling out the golden shard she held onto like a treasure. "Then what about this? I mean, it seems to do something more than conventional. Can't it help us out?"

Laura did a double take when she looked back at the shard. She could've sworn it had been bigger...and brighter…

Megatron let out a snarl, a servo clutching his helm. "Get that vile thing away from me!" He commanded with a growl. Laura cocked a brow. "Why? What is it?" She took a step towards him, the transformers taking one back. "Why is it doing all this weird stuff? Why did it turn gold? Why the hell did it-"

The brunette cut herself off as she felt something graze against her foot. Her blue eyes were drawn to the ground, watching as stones from all angles gathered, growing higher and higher until…

"Oh damn, more?" Laura took a step back as the stones grew, more and more, into not one, but five colossal avatars. She wasn't stupid; she was smart enough to tell that they couldn't hold out against _five._

Just as it felt like her hope would dwindle, a light shone bright, threatening to blind her. Everyone turned to see as the golden shard lifted itself from her hand, giving off an almost sacred feeling glow. Laura could only watch in amazement, letting out a confused gasp as she felt a sharp tug, the crystal seeming to grow smaller and smaller until all it's light had faded away, leaving the brunette with a warm glow.

No one, _no one,_ knew what to say. There were no rational explanations for what happened, nor for what happened next. Just like before, Laura's eyes went white with the bright glow of whatever was causing this. Megatron took several paces back, shielding his optics from the light and snarling as it shot out.

Speechless, the Autobots watched as the beams shot everywhere, shooting through each and every one of the giants, crumbling 4 of them without any sort of effort. When the blinding light faded, Laura was collapsed on the ground. The dark, pulsing veins of violet that ran up and down her form from the dark Energon were gone. This was a relief to Optimus, but a question still remained; why?

"Ratchet, open up a Ground Bridge!" The leader commanded, watching as the last remaining colossus began advancing with weary steps. Almost instantly, the familiar glow of the portal materialized beside them, Bumblebee scooping up the unconscious brunette with careful servos.

"Hey, we can't open this thing right in front of him!" Bulkhead argued, taking an offensive stance. Megatron merely laughed at this, turning his back to the Autobots. "I'll give you time to consider my…proposition." He briefly cast a glance back to them. "I shall keep it busy." With that, the silver general leapt into the sky, transforming into his alt mode and shooting towards the enemy.

Optimus gave his long time foe one last look before following his team into the Bridge and back to base.

They needed to have Laura examined immediately. They needed to know just what was going on inside of their ally, and if she would survive it.


	24. Coming to Terms

**Ok guys, I have a few things to say before we start the chapter.**

…**.And I just forgot those few things. FUCK!**

**Oh wait, I remember now. The end of this is approaching, which I guess is bad for you guys. LUCKILY for you, there's a continuation, so yay.**

**Also, I want to write another TFP story with an OC I've been developing, which you might know about if you've been to my tumblr via the link on my profile. Anyways, it's a femme named Skyline, and I basically want to do a story with her, and then another one with her and Soundwave. Don't hate, lemme have my fun.**

**So anyways, this is just a heads up that the story doesn't exactly end here, even in the final chapter in Laura's little mary sue adventure. I mean, who else is going to bring Optimus back home? :)**

Ratchet kept looking from the screens to the limp figure lying on the medical table, her faithful companion giving out whines from the floor beside her. He kept running scans of all kinds to try and find an answer as to what happened while Nurse Darby attended to the young woman's vitals. The mechs and humans around were all huddled and quiet, waiting nervously for the answer they all needed.

"Ratchet, have you found anything?" Optimus asked with concern. The medic looked back at him with a bothered expression, seeming hesitant. "Actually….I haven't found anything at all." His gaze dropped, a servo clenching into a fist, obviously frustrated. Miko gave a snort, throwing her hands up in the air. "The hell, doc bot? What do you mean you can't find anything?"

The medic gave her a glare of death. "When I say I can't find anything, I mean I can't find _anything_! Any and every trace of dark Energon that was ever in her body is completely gone!"

"Not to mention her irregular heartbeat is gone. Something like that just doesn't vanish into thin air. She was born with it." June cut in. "She's…..she's in perfect medical condition. As far as I can tell, nothing's wrong with her."She looked at Ratchet, then to Optimus.

"Tell that to Unicron." Bulkhead mused, looking over to his team mates. "Do you think that….thing did something to her?" Arcee suggested, looking down briefly to the nurse, then to her leader. Optimus was quiet; he didn't know.

"Listen, I can take her to the Pentagon after this is over. Get her checked out by some professionals who can keep this quiet." Fowler suggested, crossing his arms. "I mean, do any of us really know what's going on around here? This kid was abnormal when she first got here, and now it's only escalated."

"Escalated like my dick."

All eyes went on the brunette. She was sitting upright on the edge of the gurney, legs kicking with a weird smile plastered on her face. "So I'm abnormal, huh? That hurts, Bill. Cuts me deep."

"Laura?" Optimus took a step forward. "Hey there, teddy bear." She smiled back meekly. "Betcha didn't think I'd be up so quick, huh?" She slid off the gurney and to her feet, cracking her neck and stretching her legs. "Laura, you should really lie back down…" June started, the brunette just waving her away. "Oh, come on Darbs. Do I look hurt?" She did a little spin to enunciate.

"Are you feeling alright? Bee said something went into your chest." Raf said, hesitantly walking up. As soon as she met his eyes, she saw the red in them, not to mention the sniffle he did every now and then. "Aw, you were worried about me?" She kneeled down, ruffling his hair with a small laugh. "I'm fine. How about you? Any chest pains, headaches, creepy voices only you can hear?" The boy shook his head, smiling nervously. "Alrighty then, everyone's A-OK, huh?"

"No, everything is _not_ okay!" Ratchet cut-in with an irritated expression. "Dark Energon was in your blood; it was your blood! And suddenly all of its gone? You-"

"HEY!" Her sharp voice seemed to ring around the room. "Listen, I'm no professional. I'm not a medic, a nurse…" She interlocked her fingers behind her back and start to walk forward slowly. "I have no idea what's going on, and I'm the one it's happening to." She stopped for a moment, sighing,. "Trust me, I understand your frustration. To be honest, I'd really like to understand what's going on myself. I mean…"

She began pacing back and forth erratically. "What AM I? Am I a human? Am I some sort of Cybertronian mutation? Why can I-" She stopped suddenly. "I just thought of something."

Everyone watched as she gave herself a once over, using the glass reflection from her watch as a mirror. "No more creepy purple veins, eyes are normal, hair is normal…" She gazed to Ratchet. "You're positive there's no more dark stuff in me?" The ambulance gave a shrug. "I suppose, but there's no way to know for s-"

"Hey Ratchet, do you need this?" She rapped her fingers lightly on a large chunk of metal lying at his workstation. "Actually I don't. Thank you for asking, unlike some people." Bulkhead and Bumblebee were shot glares, the two laughing nervously.

Laura stared at the scrap metal hard. Nothing. She raised a hand, twisting it in certain motions. Nothing.

A few chuckles seemed to erupt as she struck an outrageous pose, her expression scrunched and ridiculous. "Levitate, damn you!" The brunette growled, the metal remaining still. She gave a sigh, standing up straight and brushing herself off casually. "Alrighty then. Supposedly the dark stuff gave me that power, so if I can't use it anymore that must mean it's gone for good."

This made Optimus sigh with relief, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. "It's good to see that you are un-"

He was cut off by what sounded like an explosion and the sound of clattering metal. Eyes all snapped to Laura, the scrap metal in charred pieces at her feet. Her hand was enveloped in a blue glow, a sort of thrumming audible. She moved it hesitantly, watching as the glow followed. "Well slag. This might be a problem."

"Problem? Reality check! You just blew that thing to smithereens!" Miko said excitedly. "Do it again! Do it again!" Tenebrae seemed to bark in agreement, tail wagging. Laura was silent, before sighing.

"_Optimus~"_ She whined with a voice that was very unlike her. "I'm _sooooo _confused. Help _meeee_."She gave out an irritated sigh. "When is this shit gonna end? Why can't I just not be fuckin Sailor Moon for one day?"

"Optimus? Any suggestions?" Fowler inquired, raising a brow. The mech was silent, shaking his head after a brief moment of silence. "I am afraid I…. I don't know."

"Come on Prime." Laura whined again. "Can't you just like, ask Primus or-" She stopped herself. Her gaze dropped down inquisitively. " That reminds me…." She crossed her arms, looking around her. A sort of sound rang out before the area around her was enveloped in a blue glow. "Since when can you do that?" Jack asked, surprised. He took a few steps forward, knocking on it cautiously, the sounds echoing through the room. "It's like a wall or something. It won't move or anything!" He commented after hitting it a little harder. "I guess Unicron didn't give you this, huh?" He laughed nervously, looking over at the brunette. Her expression was deadly still, and she said nothing.

"Ugh, what the fuck is going on?" The angry cry sent the shield flying everywhere like pieces of glass that diminished. "Out of all people, this fucking shit has to happen to me?" Laura began pacing furiously. "I could handle the giant robots! I could _handle_ that! Of course there's other life out there with a universe this big! It's fucking expected!"

"Laura-" Arcee was cut off immediately. "But this shit? No! What, I'm some kinda perfect super powered little heroine who always wins in the end? I'm sort of divine missionary to bring the good word? This is like some bullshit out of a bad fanfiction! What the fuck is wrong with my life?"

"I know you're confused, but-"

The Autobot leader never got to finish. "Oh, I get it now. I get why this is so fucking ridiculous. I'm in a coma. Yeah, I got knocked out from the plane crash and I've been in a coma this entire time. None of this is real. It's just a dream." She gave out a sigh of relief. "I'm going to wake up and everything's going to be alright. Mom and Dad will still be alive, no more giant robots, and my life will be normal again."

Optimus kneeled down to June. "Is…. Is she well?" He asked hesitantly. "She's most likely in shock."

"No, you're in shock June!" The brunette spat back. "You're all fucking brain cancer! My mind just fuckin' deteriorates every time you open your god damn mouths!" She began to storm off. "Fuck this. Fuck everything!"

"Now Laura, hold-" Ratchet was knocked by a blue bubble that formed, blocking off the hallway. Optimus watched as she left, his expression bordering downright depressed. He had wished to speak with her on a…. more personal level before the time had come, but it appeared it was too late for that now.

"Ratchet, prepare the Ground Bridge. It's time to contact Megatron."


	25. The Disarray of Laura Eliza Blake

**Dude, I don't know about you guys, but I am so fucking hyped for Triage. It's an episode of Prime a few weeks from now, and it sounds totally centered around Soundwave :D**

**I learned via Tumblr that the Prime producers promised he would eventually talk. Dude,maybe they'll show his face!**

**Also, you know what else I learned from Tumblr? Rescue Bots and Prime are in the same continuity, as in the same universe. Maybe I'll reference them eventually :D**

**Also… the path I am taking for this… I've decided it. It might not be everyone's cup of tea, but…. Whatever :O I've been really hesitant to write because I was in a bit of a motivational rut, but in the end, I think this is the route I want to take**

**5/19 : ALSO! Triage tonight was awesome! I haven't told you guys, unless you've been to my Tumblr, but I love Soundwave! I've been wanting to write a story for a while now involving him and an Autobot OC, and Triage was the final push of encouragement I needed. I can't take it anymore. ****I'm going to write a Soundwave X OC fanfiction, and you can't stop me.**

**Make sure to keep an eye out if you're interested!**

It wasn't an understatement that Laura Blake was thinking nonstop. She still had so many questions, and still no answers. Grasping at straws, she thought out the situation in her head.

_Alright… You can do this, LB. Just think it out, one step at a time. You're calm now, so this should be easy, right?_

She took a deep breath once more.

_Alright. So Unicron was Earth. All humans came from him. _

_Ok so far. Work it out, Laur._

_Dark Energon usually doesn't mix well with the common human or Cybertronian; in fact, it was totally downright lethal. Perhaps the fact it mixed with me is just genetics or some shit._

_But that doesn't explain the powers. It only made Megatron aggressive. I guess the dark Energon cannon fire was the only other side effect, but still…_

_Why am I so special? I'm just a scrawny little runt from Jasper. _

Or was she?

She nearly jumped at the thought that seemed to worm into her mind. It surprised her, almost as if she wasn't the one who thought it.

_Ok…Ok…. Keep going…._

_Somehow…. Somehow a normal Energon shard I picked up got all infused with the power of Primus? Jesus, that still sounds weird in my head!_

_Whatever, stay focused!_

_Alright… so… I guess my hope to help Optimus made it like, activate or something? I just wanted to protect him so bad it got the big guy up top's attention? I mean, in Unicron is real, then no doubt Primus is ,too._

_Never thought I'd say that. An atheist admitting the presence of a god. Huh._

She paused, considering something very seriously for a moment. The brunette had been in her bedroom, sitting on the edge of her bed. Slowly, ever so slowly, she stood, turned around, and kneeled, placing her elbows on the bed, knees on the floor.

For a brief moment, all her doubts came rushing back. This… all of it…. It was just so impossible and unbelievable. Why what this happen to her? Was this all really happening? Meeting an alien race? Joining the fight for Earth? Getting superpowers from gods? What was wrong with her?

In fact, she knew what she was about to try was absolutely ridiculous. But she threw her doubts away and turned to one of the last things she had left; her faith.

_Um…. Hello up there? …Oh wow, that was real formal._

She shook her head, closing her eyes to concentrate, intertwining her fingers and resting her forehead on them in the form of a prayer.

_I… I honestly don't know if this will even work. Maybe I'm just grasping at straws here… but…_

Laura took a deep breath.

_Primus, I'm sure someone like you values honesty, so… I'm going to be honest with you. I'm not sure if you can hear me. I'm not sure if you care. But my entire life has been turned upside-down in the past three months, and I'm really scared. I don't know who I am anymore._

_I…I…_

_I'm so scared…_

_I'm really…really scared…_

_The world is ending, and I can't do anything to help!_

_I've never been able to help!_

_I just sit on the sidelines and watch all my friends get hurt! Over and over and over again! _

_What should I do? What can I do?_

She tried to keep calm, but her eyes were already watering.

_I want more than anything, anything, to help them. To fight alongside them. To keep them safe._

_More than anything._

_Even if it took my own life._

_I don't care._

_If it was for them…. For everyone…_

_It'd be worth it, to die just knowing that they were safe._

Laura Blake, no, no one could describe what happened next. It all happened so fast, the floor seeming to sink away from under her. Her eyes blurred, her ears rang. It all seemed to go black, and she had never been so confused.

Then in a moment, it all stopped. She blinked several times, everything around just…. different.

...?

Slowly, she stood, thanking the, for some reason, incredibly high ceiling for the housing barrack. Why a military facility would need living quarters with this high a ceiling, she had no idea.

Her eyes widened as she looked down at the floor. Flexing, she placed her limbs into her line of sight. A gasp with no effort to be held back escaped from her.

She had to tell Optimus.

"Optimus! Optimus!"

Ratchet jerked away from the computer monitor immediately, wondering why Laura was nearly screaming. "Laura, Optimus just-"

The medic cut himself off immediately. His optics widening to comical levels. All eyes and optics turned to see her as she ran into the silo room. Miko was the first to break the silence. "Uh, pardon the language guys, but _holy fucking shit._"

Even Fowler looked positively baffled. "By Uncle Sam's beard, what the hell were you doing back there?" The agent sputtered, looking at the other humans in surprise. Jack, with hesitant eyes, strolled up to her. "Is that really you Laura?" He asked inquisitively, to which she nodded.

"Yo Doc, what were you saying? Optimus just what?" Laura looked around the room; Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were not in her sights. "Oh Primus, don't tell me they already left!"

Ratchet just stood there, derma open. She saw him cycle air, clearing his throat before speaking. "Well….with you like…I just… I don't see how _that's_ the top priority right-"

The ambulance was cut off as two strong hands clamped themselves down on his shoulders. "Ratchet, open the slaggin' Bridge. I'm going after them." All that answered her was the medic stammering at her close proximity. "Oh, frag it! I'll do it myself!"

No one tried to stop her as she jumped over to the lever controls for the Ground Bridge, powering it up. "I'll be back with the others, k? Don't worry 'bout me, guys. I'll uh… call or something later!"

Her figure was outlined by the green glow of the Bridge as it opened. She seemed to stand tall and proud, her blue orbs gleaming at them as she gave a wave and ran off with only a handful of parting words.

"And don't ruin the surprise!"

…

There were antibodies_ everywhere_.

No, seriously. Unicron's smaller doppelgangers were literally _everywhere _as the Autobots, and Megatron, tried to fight them off. Bumblebee and Arcee were back to back, firing blasters and throwing punches when they could. Bulkhead was managing to rough it by himself until he was tackled, the avatars piling on top of him one after the other.

It was not going well, to put it lightly.

Even Megatron had been separated from the Prime, a sea of the clones standing between the two. Optimus and his once-ally were hacking and slashing anything that got within hitting proximity, but somehow, it still wasn't enough. Unable to get any assistance through the crowd, Optimus was knocked down, the avatars not hesitating to restrain him. "Optimus!" He could hear Arcee call, the femme trying to reach him, rather unsuccessfully.

The Prime was strong, undeniably, but with all the writhing limbs gathering in swarms over him, he couldn't move in the slightest. Their awful shrieks filled the air, the sounds dragging across his audials like broken glass.

That was, until…

"Hey sparkplugs!"

It all happened so fast, but his sight was obscured by the countless antibodies around him. The next thing he knew, all the weight was gone from his frame, feeling something clasp onto his servo and haul him up.

"Thank you, Ar-"

He muted his vocalizer immediately as he saw the form holding his servo with nimble fingers. It wasn't Arcee; in fact, they were probably the same height as Ratchet, maybe a little less? It was a strange size for a femme, actually, considering they were usually petite. But this one had no problems; she was quite proportioned.

"What's up, teddy bear?" A silver derma pulled up into a knowing smile. "You look kinda freaked out. Something bothering you?"

She let out a laugh as his optics widened, his mouth hanging open slightly. "…Laura?" He asked, finally finding his words. The femme laughed. "The one and only." She took a few steps away, doing a little spin. "So what'cha think about my new get-up? Pretty spiffy, huh?"

She was built a lot like Arcee, with armor from her elbow and knee joints to her servos and pedes. Her armor was black with sky blue trim along the edges, her dermal plating being a light silver, almost white. Her heels separated from the rest of the pedes, perhaps indicating they would become thrusters if she scanned an aircraft.

Her upper chassis was disconnected half-way, leaving an exposed silver abdomen adorned with metallic azure pieces that seemed to circle all the way around her back and connect each side. Her codpiece…. Well, he knew it wasn't exactly polite to let his optics stay there for too long.

"Come on, Optimus! What do you think?" Laura asked impatiently, drawing his attention back to her faceplates. Somewhat like his own, she had a deep blue crest running down the center front of her helm, stopping in-between two incredibly-blue optics. She had something that looked like silver discs on both sides of her head, finials sprouting from them. On closer inspection, the swiveled and moved, much like the ears of Laura's dog. There were black attachment near her optics, which Optimus could tell would probably extend into a visor. She had a vocalizer vent on each side of her face, ending just above a pointed chin.

Just…. _wow_.

"Optimus, are you-!" The two of them jerked to see Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead run over, stopping dead in their tracks when they laid optics on Laura, who waved to them curtly. "Sup bitches! Someone comm for a hero?"

Bulkhead was first to respond, faceplates flushing slightly. "Is uh….that you, kid?" She merely laughed. "Is the sky blue?" She asked back before laughing again. "Oh wait, I am!"

"How…. What…. " Arcee sputtered, at a loss for words. "Holy shit Arcee, you're totally tiny!" The taller of the femmes bent down slightly, laughing. "I'm like, taller than Bee and you're just…"

Speaking of Bumblebee, the scout chirruped curiously, optics spinning as he looked her over. "Beats me, kiddo. I have no clue what got me this way." She stepped forward, looking the muscle car up and down. "Wow, even as a giant, you are still so cute!" She gave him a crushing hug. Pulling away, she did a little jump in the air. "Damn, this is so cool!" As she landed, she tumbled a little on her new feet. "I mean, it's like I never changed at all! I thought it would be some huge difference, but everything's status quo!" She gave a nervous laugh. "Well, besides being made of metal and the comm-linking and all. Oh god, and these heels…"

Optimus was still at a loss for words. How was this even possible? She was a human! Well, not anymore, but that wasn't the point!

"What's the commotion over here?"

The sound of Megatron's voice sent shivers up Laura's new body, although it never did before. The tyrant's view of her was blocked by Optimus' own hulking frame, to which she used to her advantage.

"Listen guys, Autobot Laura was never here, ok?" They all looked at her curiously. "Listen, I tried it out before I caught up with you guys. I can switch back and forth from human to robot. So please, don't let Megatron know about this. We can use it to our advantage in the future."

With those parting words and a bright light, they were caught looking back at the brunette once more, a finger placed over smiling lips. As Megatron finally got close enough to see her, he barely regarded her. "Oh, it's just you." He scoffed, optics rolling. "Hey, fuck you. It was a bitch getting down here, Bridge excluded.

It was then Optimus finally spoke. "Well, we appreciate your assistance, Laura. Now we can continue traveling down to Unicron's spark chamber."

"So let's go!" In the blink of an optic, he felt something tracing over his armor, turning his head slightly. How she had climbed up to rest in the space between his neck and his shoulder armor, he had no idea. "We can talk more after this is all over." She said quietly with a small smile, barely above a whisper. "Though I really don't know what I can say."

Well, that made two of them.

**God, I am so sorry. This story had so much potential and I ruined it so many chapters ago. Laura is such a mary sue with no real personality. Why am I so bad at this? .**

**Anyways, if you've ever been to my Tumblr, which there's a link to in my bio, there's some pictures of Autobot Laura, who I will not name. The design is basically exactly the same, although the drawings on my tumblr have her with a jet alt-mode, so that changes her outward appearance, you kniw. See, I either make her a Cybertronian, or a human like Laura. It's kinda like two stories and personalities for the same body?**

**Anyways, my Tumblr, in case you've got any trouble, is theotakuholic. Check me out!**

**Anyways, I'm sorry, but I can't take It back now. I will write the fuck out of this now, and I will enjoy (?) it! Think about it! Love interests and shit!**

**Anyways, sorry again. **


	26. A Victory and a Loss

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

Optimus glanced over, looking at the brunette's worried expression as she sat on the tough wiring between his neck and his shoulder armor. "I mean, I know we can't kill him, but still…" She fidgeted slightly, leaning back against the red plating. "Something bad is going to happen. I just know it." She finished quietly, looking away with sad eyes.

"It is the only way, Laura." The Autobot replied with a blank expression. "I will be fine. Especially with allies like you and the rest of the Autobots." He looked back at his team appreciatively, Arcee briefly returning a smile; she was busy, blasters raised as she scanned the area as a lookout. Bulkhead seemed to stumble slightly, probably from the dark Energon. As for Bumblebee, the scout walked at his side, eyes focused on the path ahead.

"Speaking of the Autobots…" Laura's voice dipped to somewhere above a whisper, her eyes briefly glancing to Megatron. "When we get out of here, 'Autobot Laura' is going to need a name." She gave a smile. "I mean, if I'm going to be helping you guys on missions-"

"Absolutely not." Optimus interjected, stopping all together. Megatron halted in his movements, turning around. "Is there a problem, Autobot?" The silver warlord asked, optics narrowed. Laura gave him a brief but still rude hand gesture. "Yeah; it's called mind your own damn business. Now turn back around, chrome dome."

The Decepticon bared his sharp denta at her in a snarl before turning his back on them, continuing to walk again. "Listen, Optimus-" The Autobot shook his head, cutting her off. "I said no, Laura. The reason you're even residing in our base is to keep you safe."

"I am an _adult, Optimus_. I can take care of myself." The brunette seemed to hiss back, offended. " You can't afford to pick and choose with few little soldiers already."

" And do you know _how_ I've lost my soldiers, my allies, my friends? In this war." He looked at her with stern optics. Laura returned his gaze with sad eyes. She gave out a sigh, leaning back on his shoulder, fingers intertwining, arms wrapping around her raised knees, her head hung low.

"You…. You guys are all I have left."

Her words were like ice-cold daggers over his spark. "I can't give anything besides my support, while you and the Autobots give _everything_." She looked at him with half-lidded eyes. " I want to help you, and I'll be damned if I won't."

Optimus was quiet. The leader said nothing. He didn't know what to say.

And apparently neither did she. She said nothing as her head cocked to the side slightly, eyes narrowed. "Well shit." She stood up immediately, bracing herself on his armor. "Everyone, we've got company." Megatron gave a nod as she jumped down to the vein-like walkway that supported the team.

It was like a siren had gone off, screams and shrill cries of the anti-bodies ringing out as they flew at them from all directions. Everyone drew out their weapons immediately, the air around them going alight with explosions and blaster fire. The enemies seemed to swarm at them from every little opening and crevice, causing the group to back into a sort of chamber.

Laura had just shot down two antibodies when a chilling voice echoed around them. "**MEGATRON**! **DO AS I COMMAND!**" She immediately turned around to see the warlord topple to his knees, clawed hands at the sides of his helm. "**DESTROY THE PRIME**!"

"Oh hell no!" She rushed forward, standing with an unreal confidence in front of the hulking Decepticon. "Listen here, bucket-head! You've lived for billions of years! You're not going to let this freak order you around, are you? Snap out of it!" She slammed a hand down on his pede, seeming to send shocks throughout his body. His optics seemed to focus, the silver giant looking at her with narrowed optics and a shady smirk as he stood. "I suppose I should thank you…" He started. "-but I won't."

Laura gave her own smirk at him. "Good. I don't want any praise from some sludge-sucking Decepticon." She turned to Optimus, shooting an antibody away as it charged at him. "You doing alright, big guy?" She called out over the blaster fire. He turned and briefly gave her a nod before looking to his long-time nemesis. "How much longer until we arrive at Unicron's spark chamber?"

Megatron motioned to a sort of wall behind him. "His spark lies just beyond this door."

"Then open it, tin-can!" Laura snapped, creating a force field around Bulkhead as he fell, letting the Wrecker stand to his pedes, the van smiling at her appreciatively. Megatron merely snarled at her before walking over to the door.

"Autobots! I will need you to keep our attackers at bay for as long as you can!" The mech turned to see the door to Unicron's spark chamber open swiftly, the Decepticon's chassis glowing faintly. "I'm going with you!" Optimus was slightly surprised to see Laura climbing on his shoulder again. There was no time to argue as the three headed straight into Unicron's spark chamber, the door closing behind them.

The tunnel was long and dark, glowing purples veins lining the walls as the three charged through it, Laura clutching onto Optimus' armor to prevent from falling off. She nearly went flying when the leader abruptly stopped, the brunette losing her balance and tumbling off. "Ouch…. Not too graceful there, are yo -" She cut herself off as she stood, her eyes transfixed on the sight before her. A massive glowing orb of purple, illuminating the entire chamber with an eerie light. Looking at the spark, she found her hands clutching over her own chest as a feeling of deep fear filled her heart unprecedented.

"Optimus!" Megatron barked, breaking the silence. "Swiftly!"

The Autobot leader looked from him to the brunette, nodding as he approached the massive spark with clenched servos raised defensively. As if it were panicking, the spark seemed to pulse harshly, sending waves of lavender washing around it. A painful sound of clashing metal was heard as Optimus was hit dead on in his chassis, the mech falling to one knee. Laura sped over to him faithfully, her hands placed on his plating in encouragement to get up. "Come on, Optimus! You've come so far! Don't give up now!" She pleaded, her heart turning cold as she saw a wave hit Megatron as well.

The gladiator stumbled, purple light streaming from his optics as Unicron's voice echoed all around them, louder before, and much more forceful. "MEGATRON! DESTROY THE PRIME!"

The silver mech seemed to give out cries of pain as he struggled, which stopped all at once. He stood to full height slowly, menacingly, as he slowly sauntered over to the downed Autobot, his blade extended. "Optimus! Optimus, get up! He's coming! Come on, get up!" Laura's words were like a mantra, but still, the Autobot did not stand.

The brunette stood in front of his defensively, a shield encompassing the both of them. "Come on, 'con! Fight it! Stop letting this guy get into your head!"

Her words seemed to do nothing, the sword swinging down and shattering her barrier in one blow, the force knocking her backwards and into the back of Optimus' leg. She sank to the floor, ears ringing and the feel of blood wetting her hair. Coughing weakly, she still managed to stand. The silver general advanced, blade raising slowly over the Prime's form.

But as he swung, Megatron stopped himself, backing away with a snarl. "Megatron takes orders from NO ONE!" He called out, throwing his arms out in a roar.

Everything around them began to quake, Unicron's spark beginning to pulse rapidly. Megatron fell to his knees, letting out a pained cry as he fought to keep his own body in control.

Laura felt a new strength as she rushed to Optimus' side, giving him a sort of shove. "Optimus Prime, _get up_! The world's going to tear itself apart if you don't do something _right now_!"

Megatron finally succumbed, collapsing to the floor. Groaning in pain, Optimus struggled to stand, his limbs tensing as he slowly rose to his pedes. "Matrix of Leadership, I call upon you!"

Laura felt something within her stir as what she assumed was the Matrix caused a light to glow from underneath the Prime's chestplates. The brunette could only look at it momentarily before harsh shivers went down her spine, causing her to turn around.

Enveloped in an eerie lavender mist, Megatron was standing once more, eyes glowing brightly with the ominous light. "**You cannot defeat me, disciples of Primus!**" He spoke in a voice that was a dark cocktail of Unicron's and his own.

Wait, disciple_s_?

"**I have transcended physical being!**" The possessed Decepticon continued. "**By my will alone, all upon this world shall fall into chaos!**"

"Well we won't let you!" Laura objected, standing strong at Optimus' side. "I'll be damned if I sit back and let you kill everything on this planet!"

The Prime gave her a brief look resembling pride, not that it was too noticeable from behind his battle mask. "As long as I still function, Unicron, I will never allow you or anyone else to bring harm upon the people of Earth!" His deep voice resonated strongly, the Autobot turning to face the chaos bringer's spark. "The power of the Matrix will light our darkest hour!" His arms overlapped across his chassis, helm lowering in anticipation. "NO!" Unicron protested, but it was too late.

Laura's eyes widened, her mouth releasing a sound of surprise as something akin to electricity crackled around her and the Prime like a defensive barrier. She could only marvel as Optimus threw his arms out, chestplates parting as an otherworldly light shot out, barreling straight into Unicron's spark.

The light of the titan's life force twisted and contorted to resemble a face in agony, cries of protest ignored as shockwaves flew out in all directions. Laura was knocked back, tumbling backwards for a few feet before she could gain a proper foothold.

On the ground, helpless, she looked up to see Megatron fall as well, not that she cared. Azure eyes drifted to the only Cybertronian that mattered to her. As Unicron's spark crackled into a blinding, electrical sapphire, the Prime's chest plates closed, and he collapsed to his knees.

Laura fought to stand, scrambling as fast as she could to her friend and ally. She clutched his armor as her gaze locked with Unicron's spark, the titan's voice echoing all around them. His life force grew brighter and brighter, and Laura could only look away at the moment she thought it was going to explode, feeling the cool metal as Optimus braced his arms around her protectively.

The sound was akin to an explosion, and cautiously, Laura turned to look, the Autobot removing his protective barrier. Unicron's spark… it _was gone_. As if it had never been there at all, the gargantuan lavender sphere had ceased to exist.

Laura was speechless, her mouth slowly falling opening to an almost insane smile. "We did it….Optimus, we did it!" She turned to him, nearly bouncing up and down. "You did it, big guy! You saved-"

She cut herself off as the Prime collapsed onto his side, making an effort to not fall on top of her despite how exhausted he was. Laura unstood, and let out a contented sigh as she rubbed his shoulder armor.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. "She said with a proud smile. "You just continue to blow me away, huh?" She laughed jokingly, stepping aside his helm and resting against the wires between his shoulder and neck like a wall. "I know Primes don't party, but we're totally going to celebrate." She leaned over and gave his cheek a brief kiss in a comforting gesture. "Sleep up, Optimus. I'll see you when you wake up."

Slowly, Optimus' mouth pulled into a smile. "That…would be…" His optics closed as he muttered the last word. "…nice."

Laura stood there, smiling as his optics drifted from open to closed. She felt something… odd as his expression seemed almost…confused. She shrugged it off as they closed one last time. " You're amazing, Optimus Prime."

"Well isn't this just _touching_."

She felt chills go up her spine as she jumped away from Optimus, eyes locking with the silver, hulking mech as he stood to his pedes. " I'm afraid I'll have to cut this little meeting short. I have… unfinished business with the Prime."

Laura's eyes widened as the sword on his arm extended. She ran around Optimus' frame, standing between the two mechs. "He just saved the world! You and everyone else would be dead without him!"

Megatron chuckled, looking down at her with an evil grin. "And now he shall die himself." He took a step forward, but had to side step as something flew at his head, which caused a small explosion as it hit the wall. "You stay back or I swear on my life I will _fucking kill you_." She growled, glowing fists raising.

The warlord merely chuckled. "Interesting. It seems there's something new about you each time we meet." He took a single step forward. "It's a shame your loyalty is… misplaced. You've shown more competence than most of my…_followers._"

"Oh, you mean like Starscream, who wasn't mech enough to kill you himself?" She spat, causing the enemy to growl. Taking a step forward, he swung a massive arm downwards, catching the human straight in the chest as she was thrown several feet away. The blow left her gasping for air, a crunching sound heard as she felt broken ribs grinding together, causing an indescribable agony.

"You….get away from him…!" She gasped out as he approached the fallen Prime. Optimus stirred, rolling over onto his abdomen with a groan. "Opt-" A stab of pain caused her to flinch. "Get up!" She cried, tears falling from the pain.

Optimus slowly lifted his helm, optics blinking slowly as he looked up at his old nemesis, to her, and back.

Her heart stopped as he spoke next.

"Where are we, Megatronus?"

Megatron halted, optics widening. Laura struggled to stand as his mouth twisted into a plotting smile. His sword retracted, the giant stepping forward and holding out a hand. Optimus took it without hesitation, being pulled to his feet. "Don't you remember, old friend?" The silver Decepticon's voice was laced with his usually treachery.

Optimus retracted his battle mask, about to speak when he was interrupted. "Optimus..!" He turned to look at some… _thing _that looked like it was barely standing. Some sort of crimson liquid dripped from the corner of its mouth, and its movement were partnered with looks of agony. He couldn't put a finger on it, but seeing this strange creature in such a state of pain twisted his spark.

"Optimus… what are you-!" The creature resembling some sort of femme let out a gasp, clutching it's abdomen and collapsing to its knees, a servo supported it from falling over. "Opt…. he's…why…" It let out a mangled sound, falling forward, supported by its arms.

Optimus looked at it, confused and entranced, before loud, clamoring noises rang out, a sort of door on the far side of the odd chamber breaking apart. "Optimus, are you ok?" Two mechs and a femme came shuffling into the room, looking at him with concerned expressions. The yellow one of the group scanned the room, his optics falling upon the strange organic who was struggling to stand. He spoke in hurried words, his vocalizer broken but understandable, pointing at the thing. "Oh no, Laura!" The blue femme ran over to it, carefully picking it up. "Optimus…" It muttered, helm turning to face him.

"Why are they calling me that?" The red and blue mech questioned, turning to Megatron. "Who are they?"

The Autobots optics widened, and Laura's tears spilled out even faster. They all jerked as a Ground Bridge opened only mere feet away from the pair. Megatron looked from the bridge to the others slowly. "Our mortal enemies!" He finally said, raising a fusion cannon at the Autobots. "We're outnumbered; go! I'll cover you!"

Optimus turned and ran towards the bridge without hesitation, Megatron firing a blast that blew the approaching Bulkhead and Bumblebee apart and clattering to the ground.

"Wait…"

Optimus felt something claw at his spark, and stopped right before he entered the bridge. He turned around slowly, optics locking with the ones of the strange organic. Shaking, a liquid falling from their optics, it outstretched a servo to him. "Please….Optimus….don't go…"

He stared at it for a moment, and then to the unfamiliar femme that held it. He shook his helm and left through the Bridge, his 'ally' following right behind him. Bumblebee dove for the portal, but it was too late. The Bridge closed before he even got near it.

Arcee looked down at Laura in horror, finally noticing the blood as she coughed it up, the servo that held her head slowly becoming stained with it.

Laura felt her strength draining, but she never stopped calling out for him.

"Optimus….Optimus…"

Her eyes slowly closed, the pain slowly disappearing.

"…Opt….imus…"


	27. Epilogue

**Quick author's note, this chapter serves as a few things. For starters, explanations for Laura to get adjusted to her new, well, newest body. It also helps with the plot, I guess.**

**Still think this story is awful, but I'll go down with this ship.**

**Ugh, I'm worried about the progression, time wise. I mean, did you know it was months between when Starscream 'joined' the Autobots and found the protoforms? I'm just worried I have the timeline screwed up. I'll have to go back and review everything to make sure…**

***It's not totally my fault, I guess. They don't exactly say how long it is from one episode to the next***

**Oh, and surprise! Final chapter! Prepare yourselves, it's a bit long! *Don't forget about the continuation/sequel, in case you're disappointed! Make sure to look out for it! I actually need to work on some of my other stories first, but I should have the first chapter out before too long.***

"Bring her over here!"

"No, over here! She needs to lie where I can examine her!"

Laura stirred, eyes opening slowly. "Wh…" She felt like all the air was sucked out of her lungs the moment she opened her mouth. She saw a blur of white and red as she blinked a few more times, nearly blinded by some sort of…

"Ugh….gethatoutofmyface…" The brunette groaned in a rushed manner. "Come on, Laura. Try and follow the light." Ratchet advised, waving the lighting tool around a few more times. "I can see fine, fuck…" She flopped her head to the side; she was apparently on Ratchet's medical berth, and her eyes locked on the doctor.

"Please…" She started, a hand lifting to cover her face. "Please tell me you guys got him back while I was out."

The silence was all she needed as an answer.

"He's really gone, huh…" She went to sit up, but couldn't even get close as pain tore through her abdomen. "Ugh… I am _so_ tired of getting mortally wounded. Airplane crashes, car accidents, and now getting Megatron's pimp hand to the ribs." She make a sort of choking noise. "I'd laugh if it didn't hurt."

Miko gave an awkward giggle. "Does uh… that help?" She asked from an above level, letting her view the berth. "…Prime is… tch… gone. The fuck do you think, Nakadai?" Laura shot back. "Language." June scolded. "Oh, choke on a-!" Another spasm of pain cut her off.

A whimpering and a scratching sound let her know Tenebrae was trying to see her, but the examination table was far too high. "S'okay Brae. Mommy's alright…" She let out a sigh. "Ok, that's a lie. I feel like shit. Not that you understand what I'm sayin' anyways."

"Well I can." June said abruptly. "Everything's calm now, so we should get you to a hospital."

"That won't be necessary." Ratchet said dismissively. Bumblebee made a few chitters and whirs, optics still drooping in worry. "I'm gonna be honest here; I still have no idea what he says." Jack said after a moment. "He said Laura can let Ratchet fix her up." Raf translated, adjusting his glasses.

Laura inhaled deeply. It was almost like a flash bang had been thrown, although the light faded quickly. Once again, 'Autobot Laura' was among them. "You know…" She found it easier to sit up now, Ratchet guiding her gently. "Still can't get over how natural this feels." She craned her neck. "May be because your anatomy is a lot like ours." She shrugged, the movement drawing out a little pain.

"Is that so…" Ratchet said blankly, distracted as he ran a scan. "Well, the damage may be unpleasant, but I can fix it." He clicked his glossa. "Still…"

Laura cocked her helm slightly. "What?"

Ratchet flexed his wrist before it transformed into…something. "Well, your anatomy is just like any other Cybertronian's. You even have interfacing equipment."

Bumblebee let out some distressed sounding noises. Bulkhead scratched at the crook of his neck awkwardly. "Do we really need to hear that, Doc?"

Ratchet merely shrugged. "Do I even want to know what that is…?" Laura asked slowly, voice hushed. "I sincerely doubt you're old enough to know." Ratchet said simply.

Laura was quiet for a moment, blinking. Oh. _Oh._

Servos raised to her faceplates to hide her embarrassment. "Judging by that look, I'd say she's got an idea." Arcee chuckled. "OhmygodshutupArcee ." Laura breathed out. "So let me get this straight… You guys can…?" Fowler made a certain gesture, earning a sharp look from June, who nodded towards the children.

"I should've expected as much, seeing you guys have the little things, like teeth and a tongue…" Laura sighed, shoulders sagging.

"Denta and glossa." Ratchet corrected.

"I'll put a denta in your ass if you don't shut up and fix me already."

That earned a laugh from most of the group, Laura sighing as she lied back. She watched, somewhat fearful, as Ratchet guided the tool over her stomach. "…So uh…what does that do?" The femme asked nervously. "It uses a scanner and pulses of magnetic energy to re-align any of your joints or bio-mechanisms that has been misplaced."

"Bio-mechanisms?"

"Organs. For example, we have one called a T-cog which allows us to scan vehicles. That's how we all-"

A sharp tug made Laura gasp out, squirming. "Why didn't you warn me, you slagger…!" She growled. "I apologize, but I needed to distract you. An injury like this doesn't require induced stasis, but it isn't exactly pleasant." He paused. "And you already have a mouth on you already. I don't need you doing it in our native language as well."

She scoffed. "Bulk's the one who taught me." The green Wrecker chuckled nervously. "Oh, nice. Throw me under the bus, why don't ya."

She sighed. "Is that it…?" She asked hesitantly. A series of rapid-fire jerks answered her. "Yes." Ratchet answered with a sly smile. "Wow, I never took you for the sadistic type, Ratch." Jack laughed awkwardly. "Ugh, fuck you guys."

"Language." June corrected again, although this time with a small smile.

Laura swung her legs off of the berth and was about to stand when Ratchet stepped in front of her. "Now hold on. You've got a tear in your helm. It's small, but I need to fix it." He gently pushed her back, a sort of crank making the berth angle. "Look that way, please." The doctor instructed. "And don't speak. I know that must be difficult for you, but I don't want to slip and damage your processor."

"Dick." She muttered jokingly. The black and blue femme jumped, however, when she heard something that was not welcome to her ears… well, audials.

Laura jerked away, turning to Ratchet with wide optics. "Ratchet, buddy, you're my pal and I love you, but I don't want that blowtorch anywhere near me."

The medic sighed. "I'm sure it seems unsettling, given your human standing, but I assure you, doing this as… well… in your current form is nothing like as an organic."

"So…" She swallowed hard, the fact that she had saliva- maybe lubricant- a bit of a surprise. "It won't hurt..?"

Ratchet smiled warmly. "Not at all."

"Alright…" She lied back down awkwardly, turning her head. The sound of the blowtorch was audible again. Laura felt the heat as it approached, and when the flame made contact, she felt hot, sharp pain, like burning needles.

_Liar,_ she thought bitterly.

_I see you've discovered how to use a communications link_, Ratchet's voice replied back.

_Holy shit, seriously? _

_Apparently._

_Can you hear me now?_

There was no response.

_Bitchin'._

_What is?_

_Nothing, but I've got a question._

_Yes?_

_Well, how come you guys talk when comlinking, but right now we're only, well, thinking?_

_Ah. Well, for something private, we can do it as we are now. However, it can be easier to speak._

_Why? Getting a little off track in your old age? _

_What?_

_Oh shit, I didn't mean to say that. Sorry._

_And now you know why we usually speak._

_Oh, and you guys can do that silence thingy, too. Sometimes when Optimus coms. you I can hear you from his end, but he turned it off the first time we…_

Laura went silent suddenly. Ratchet pulled the blowtorch away, finished. His optics dropped as he saw her expression. Sad, lonely, distant…

The femme reached up to wipe her optics as she felt them grow watery. "Oh great, you guys can cry." She muttered, shaking her helm. "We'll get Optimus back, really!" Raf spoke up. "Yeah! He's Optimus, ain't he?" Miko agreed.

"He lost his memories, didn't he…?" Laura spoke, servos still over her faceplate. Ratchet was quiet, optics closing before he responded. "Yes."

He saw her shoulders quiver, but he didn't have much time to look as she slid off of the exam table, standing tall. It was still surprising how tall she was for a femme, considering Arcee and Airachnid's height. Arcee didn't even reach their leader's waist, but Laura was just a little shorter than himself.

"So…." The femme wiped her optics, turning to face them. "What's the plan?"

Jack looked around awkwardly as no one spoke. "Well… I've got the key to Vector Sigma. Can't we do something with that?" He looked around, from Arcee to Ratchet, holding onto a blue device. "Oh, so that's what Optimus handed you. He wouldn't tell me when I asked; said I'd find out."

"He probably didn't want you to worry." Arcee commented.

"Oh, and I'm not now?" Laura threw her arms out with an aggravated sigh. "So what's Vector Sigma?" She looked to Ratchet. "And yeah, I don't magically know this time."

"Just when we need it." Fowler muttered, earning a sharp glare. " You were sayin', Doc?" Bulkhead eased on. Ratchet sighed, shaking his helm before beginning to speak. "The keycard that Optimus has given Jack grants access to a place known as Vector Sigma, the repository of the collective wisdom of the Primes."

"So it's like a supercomputer?" Raf spoke up, adjusting his glasses. "Yeah, can we just download Optimus' memories back?"

"Shut up you two." Laura leaned against a wall. "If you haven't noticed, some people are trying to learn about another culture over here."

"Heh, and you called Optimus a nerd." Miko laughed, nudging Fowler. "You guys talked while I was asleep?" Laura guessed, earning a nod. " And let me guess, giving up the Matrix basically… erased every memory Optimus made after he got it?"

Ratchet merely nodded, looking down at the floor as he assumed what was coming next. "Argh, why didn't he listen to me?" Laura spun around and punched a sizable hole in the wall. "I tried to tell him! I knew something bad was going to happen! I _felt i_t!"

"Hey kid, calm down." Bulkhead eased, trying to put a servo on her shoulder. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to be calm right now, Bulkhead?" Laura asked coldly. "You don't think after all these months I haven't grown attached? To any of you?"

"Apparently being a robot doesn't take care of PMS." Miko laughed awkwardly. "Don't make me shove my foot up your ass, kid." Laura warned, a single servo pointed. "Pede." Ratchet corrected. "Whatever! Are we going to go to Vector Sigma or not? We don't have time to sit here!"

"Yeah, which one of these computers is it? Let's boot it up and kick it into high-gear already!" Fowler said enthusiastically. There was an awkward silence as Ratchet lowered his helm. Laura sucked in a hard breath. "It's on Cybertron, isn't it?"

"Pretty much." Arcee said curtly, Bumblebee making a few sounds. "Yeah, what Bee said. Let's just go already!" Bulkhead clashed his fists together. "I can't wait to get Optimus back and hand the Decepticons' afts to them on a silver platter!"

"And just how, Bulkhead, would we even get to Cybertron? Are you forgetting that we aren't in possession of a Ground Bridge _or_ the materials to make one?" Ratchet snapped back, throwing his arms out. "How in the world would we even-"

Ratchet's words were lost on Laura as her processor began to spin a plan together. "Hey Will." She said suddenly, unintentionally cutting off the Autobot medic. "You took a jet here, didn't you?" The femme asked slowly, drawing eyes. "I took off to come here as soon as the quakes started. Why?"

"Laura…" Ratchet spoke in a low warning. The shapeshifter turned to face him. "Ratch, guys, do I come off as 'cunning' to you?"

"I guess so. Didn't you spend an hour or so on the Decepticon warship crawling around in the vents?" Jack asked, earning a nod. "What about sneaky?" Another group of nods. "Smart? And I mean by human standards." Raf gave a smile and a nod to that, Tenebrae a bark of approval. "Of course! I mean, you use a lot of logic, sure, but you've solved stuff pretty quickly in the past." The boy explained. Bumblebee agreed, reminding them of the time she took pot-shots at the 'cons with a revolver to help him out.

"I don't think I like where this is going…" June said with a cautious expression, to which Laura replied with a sly smile. "Look at how brightly colored you guys are. I mean, Bumblebee, you're bright yellow. And me? I'm completely black, besides these little blue linings." She turned her back to them. "As far as anyone else is concerned, I could be a Decepticon." Her helm turned slowly, to reveal a calculating smirk.

"Laura, absolutely not! How can you even think of- why would you even…!" Ratchet let out an aggravated sound. "This is no time for messing around, Ratchet. Do you really think, even with his memories gone, the Decepticons are going to welcome him with open arms? How do we know they haven't killed him already?"

That made him go quiet. "I don't… I don't have this whole codec thing down yet, but….I've got an idea. I mean, apparently I've already got Ratchet's frequency from that brief chat earlier, and I've got that cell-phone number that hits me up straight to the Autobot frequency."

"To be fair, you were sending out an open transmission. Anyone could've answered that."

"An open transmission, huh? I'll try that later."

"Laura, I said-"

"It doesn't matter what you say, Ratchet. Optimus was the boss, and he's not here right now." Laura sighed deeply, walking over to him. "Listen, if someone needs to go to Cybertron, someone has to check on Optimus. Do we even know how long this will take?"

There was silence. "We have to find a means to get to Cybertron first, and even then, we still have to find Vector Sigma." Ratchet said, tone low. "I'm sure it'll work out somehow; Optimus wouldn't have given the keycard to Jack without having faith in him." A flash of light rang out, and she was human once more. "And us. That's why I have to help him."

She inhaled briefly. "I'm going to be blunt here, this whole speech of mine is a bit cliché. I have no idea if I'll even find the Nemesis, or live long enough to see Optimus. I'm going to spin this web of lies for as long as possible." She slowly ascended the stairs near the elevator. "I'll pretend to be a 'con, a war veteran or something. I mean, I don't mean to brag, but I've been a pretty kickass fighter in the past. Not to mention if any 'cons try to challenge me, there's no way they know about any of the fighting styles from Earth, like judo or ninjutsu."

"Holy shit, you're a ninja? Cool!" Miko piped up. Laura shook her head with a small laugh. "No Miko, it's nothing like in the anime. This can kill people." She looked over to the medic. "I'm assuming Cybertronians have hotspots for pain on their neck?" He nodded, expression a bit surprised. "Alrighty then, I'm set. I'll need something in case I don't have any blasters or swords like you guys do."

"So your 'plan' is to jump in and expect the 'cons to buy it?" Arcee questioned, an optic ridge raised. "Basically. I mean, I already know some of your terms, like recharge, anatomical things, interfacing," She turned to Ratchet just as he opened his mouth, well, derma. "And no, Ratchet, I will not involve myself in any promiscuous activities with the Decepticons. I don't even know how you guys have sex."

"Thank the All Spark." Ratchet breathed, earning a jab on the arm.

Bumblebee spoke up, half-mechanical laughter and half-worry.

Laura stopped mid-thought at his remark. She hadn't considered a name, had she?

"Well…I'm going to be a jet….I'm black and blue…" Laura turned to the group. "Any suggestions?"

"What about…ok, I got nothing." Jack admitted. "It should have something to do with the sky." Raf suggested. "Duh! It's not like we've ever seen a plane named Groundpounder, have we?" Miko teased.

"Skyline."

Everyone looked at her. "What now?" Fowler asked. "Skyline. You know, when you're far away and you can see the outline of a city or town against the sky? Well, this black reminds me of the silhouette of the buildings against the sky."

"… I like it." June said after a moment. "It sounds… pretty. In the Cybertronian sort of way."

"You know, it does." Bulkhead agreed. "Laura, this is still an awful, _awful _idea." Ratchet intervened. "I have to agree with Ratchet on this. This is too dangerous." June agreed, crossing her arms. The brunette sighed as she motioned behind her. "You guys shoulda thought about that before you let me get so close to the elevator."

Ratchet smacked his faceplate with his palm. "Scrap."

"Now listen up guys. I've been…well, kind of a bitch since we all first met all those months back. And since I'm marching off to battle here, I'd just like to say that I'm sorry and it was a pleasure meeting you guys." She turned around to hit a button to call the platform down. "I uh… I'm not good at good byes. So uh…" The brunette stepped onto the elevator, turning around to smile at them. "I'll just say 'See you later'."

Bumblebee was the quickest to protest. His chitters and whirs were fast and hurried. Laura laughed, holding the door open with her foot. "Don't worry, Bee. I'll be back. And I'll bring Optimus." She paused for a moment, turning to Fowler. "Oh yeah, and don't forget about my letter, 'Will'."

The FBI agent opened his mouth to protest, but sighed, eventually nodding. "Hey Ratch, you told me a while back that jet Transformers were usually called Seekers, right? Like Starscream?" The ambulance gave a nod. "Yes. They inhabited most of Vos, a city back of Cybertron. Starscream was actually their air commander during the war."

Laura gave a small smile. "Thanks for the lesson, Ratch. You know I love hearing about your history." Her foot still in the door, she added, "And make sure to tell me some more when I get back."

Ratchet gave a small, but worried, smile. "Alright. Just…. make sure you're safe."

Laura gave a toothy grin. "When am I not?"

"Always."

"You got me there."

With a sigh, Laura finally took her foot out the door, allowing the elevator to close. She pressed her hands against the glass, watching her friends as she rose above them. Many of their expressions were sad; they probably didn't expect her to come back.

The air was chill on the roof, but it didn't bother Laura. She quickly spotted Fowler's jet, a thing of beauty it was, sitting by its lonesome. A snap of her fingers and a flash of light, she became Skyline once more.

Laura was about to try and activate her T-cog when a sort of beep interrupted her. From two protrusions on opposite sides of her helm, a sort of dark blue visor shield flipped out, connecting in the middle right under her crest.

Looking at the visor was a lot like looking at a transparent computer monitor. 'Incoming transmission' flashed in, surprisingly, English across the visor. Next to the text was a picture of Ratchet, much like when they received a call at the base.

With some sort of mental command, she answered it. She found that pressing a certain part of the discs on the sides of her head helped her hear better; they must've been her audial receptors.

"What's up, Doc?" Skyline said with a smile. "I was actually just checking to see if you could answer an incoming call, to be perfectly honest." He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, this visor thingy let me know it was you."

"_You better get your ass back here in one piece, sister_!" Miko's voice echoed from the back. "_Yeah, what Miko said!_" Came Raf. "_Good luck!_" That one was Jack. "_Watch your back, soldier!_" Obviously Fowler.

Skyline felt her heart, no, spark begin to swell as everyone began giving her their best wishes.

"Be careful! Optimus wouldn't want you to be reckless!" _Arcee, you're such a caregiver._

"Yeah! I can't hang with a dead bot, can I?" He was teasing, of course. Bulkhead was probably worried sick.

"_I want to race you when you get back!_" Bumblebee's sounds may as well have been a voice to her.

A single bark from Tenebrae, but that's all she needed.

"Be safe, alright? I may not be your mother, but I'm still going to worry!" _Thanks, June._

"Watch your wings; they'll be one of the most sensitive parts of your frame. Make sure to guard them if you get into any trouble." Oh, Ratchet and his medical expertise. She'd have a few things to ask him when she got back.

Skyline was silent, lubricant threatening to run down her face. She finally spoke after taking a deep intake of air. "Thank you, everyone. I won't let you down."

Her heels clicking on the roof, she slowly walked up to Fowler's jet. _Alright, T-cog, scan this thing so we can go._

In response, her body jerked as a green light came out of her eyes, visor showing every single detail of the vehicle. Proportions, maximum velocity, all sorts of data.

She felt her body shift and change, glancing over to see cockpit glass covering each shoulder like armor. Her heel had a hole in it now for where fire and exhaust would come out; a thruster. She definitely couldn't see them, but she could feel the weight on her lower back from where the wings sat. Twisting slightly, she could see them pointing downwards, finding out that she could twitch it slightly. Like the rest of her, it was black with blue trim.

"My T-cog worked. I'm uh… leaving now."

It took Ratchet a moment to respond. "…Be safe."

Skyline smiled, jumping into the air as natural instinct took over. She transformed as if she was born for it, shooting off into the sky with a sonic boom. The feeling was exhilarating, feeling the wind just ghost over her frame, wings checking for changes in atmospheric pressure for optimal flying. An endless black sky all around her as she flied past the clouds, the young woman nearly invisible.

It was then she finally responded.

"You know I will."

She was certain of it now.

Laura would definitely bring Optimus home.


	28. Bonus Chapter for the lulz

**Hey everyone! I'm a little bored right now, so I wanted to write something silly for fun. So I thought, 'Hey, why not do a bonus/blooper/deleted scene chapter? I've done that with other stories!'**

**So yeah, I'm sure this numbs down whatever hype was achieved for the epilogue, but I really wanted to do something crack-ish.**

**Um… this is a somewhat mature and sexual chapter due to a certain character's mental state. Just a warning XD I went a bit wild here. For funsies**

Jack was lounging on the couch, bored. It was Saturday, sure, but there wasn't much of anything to do. Miko and Raf were there, but there was nothing on TV and the video games weren't cutting it. Sure, Laura had tons, but they couldn't go into her room anymore since she had Ratchet put a code on it. There had been an… _incident_ with Miko and some of Laura's belongings.

"Wonder when Laura's getting up." He muttered tiredly. It was already 12 or so. Since she didn't have school like them, she could stay up as late as she wanted, so she usually slept late.

"Jack, Laura isn't here." Ratchet informed, turning away from the monitor briefly. The teenager sat up on the couch. "Really? Is she out with Optimus and the others?" Raf asked, looking up from his laptop. Every Autobot was out doing some sort of mission besides Ratchet, which had really been the norm recently. They were running low on energon recently.

"Not this time. She had me open a Ground Bridge to some place called Amsterdam." The medic responded, going back to toiling at the computer. "_Amsterdam_? What is she going to do in _Amsterdam_?" Miko whined, flopping down on the couch with her arms crossed.

As if on cue, the teenager got a text, the phone vibrating in her pocket. "Hey Ratch, Laura needs a Bridge. Home in on her cell or something."

The medic looked at her with a raised optic ridge. "Why couldn't she just call and tell me herself?"

The teenager shrugged. "Beats me. Can barely read this text, though. She can't spell for shit."

Sighing, Ratchet went back to the monitor, using some sort of science he and Laura had worked out to open a Ground Bridge.

The brunette walked through the Bridge slowly, head lowered. " Hey there. How was Amsterdam?" Raf asked, watching Tenebrae abandon him on the couch to go to his owner. The brunette didn't answer right away, taking a few steps forward before stopping. Much to everyone's surprise, she fell face first to the ground.

"Fuckin' awesome…" Came her muffled response, the brunette raising a single fist. "Laura, what's wrong?" Ratchet asked, turning around with a worried expression. Her dog whined slightly, nudging her with his nose before looking at the approaching figures. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee had apparently all just gotten back from their mission.

"What's wrong with her?" Bulkhead asked quizzically, spotting the young woman face first on the floor. At the mention on her wellbeing, she rolled over. "Oh my goooood…." She drawled. "Everything's soooooo bright, man…." She broke out into a fit of giggles as she rolled around on the floor. "Holy fuck, the floor is _sooooooo soft_."

Arcee raised an optic plate. "Um…. What?"

Laura cocked her head to look at them. "Bumblebeeeeee…" She paused to laugh awkwardly. "Why are you so yellowwwwww~? You're like…. Like a highlighter…." She snorted. "Ha, _high_lighter."

"Oh my _god_." Jack face palmed. "Laura, are you high?"

"Fucking _baked_, Jackrabbit." She stumbled to stand, still cracking up into giggling fits. "Whoa…. Who lit Arcee on fire…? That ain't cool, bro…"

"Is something going on here?"

Everyone turned to see Optimus enter the main room. "You bet! Laura's _super high_ right now! This is hilarious!" Miko cracked up, rolling on the floor laughing. "Uh, what does that mean?" Bulkhead asked his partner. Jack was the one to answer first, though.

"When uh…" He paused, looking around awkwardly. Optimus had moved next to Laura and was watching, confused, as she rolled around on the floor. "Hohmygawddddd…." The brunette moaned from on the floor. "Optimusssssss…you're so shinyyyyyyy…..and tall…"

Jack slowly approached Laura, picking up her backpack which she had discarded on the floor. Unzipping it, he slowly sifted through its contents. "Ho-ly shit." He finally said, pulling out something unfamiliar to the Autobots. "_This is the biggest bag of weed I've ever seen!_"

"Like you've ever seen pot, Jack!" Miko cut in.

"Is that why Laura's all…" Arcee paused, watching as Laura rolled around on the floor with her dog. "Yeah. See, well…" Jack motioned to the bag. "Humans have this thing called marijuana…. It's a drug, really. It's uh, mostly used for medical purposes, like for pain or cancer." He gave a look to Laura. "But uh… it's a bit… illegal."

That made Optimus' expression harden. "Oh, calm dowwwwwn…" Laura rolled onto her back, staring up at him with half-lidded eyes. "Ish fine for medical purposes….perfectly legal…" She let out a groan. "Car accidents hurrrrrrrrt."

"As long as you aren't breaking a law…" Optimus said hesitantly. Jack didn't bother to say that she needed a license for even having it, even for medicinal purposes. Not to mention having this much was probably frowned upon.

"Just… ignore everything she says. This stuff can do crazy things to your brain, like what you see or how you think. She's probably hallucinating and stuff."

"That's why she's acting all…loopy." Raf added.

"This is sooooo fun…" Laura groaned from on the floor. "Colors everywhere…."

"Interesting…" Ratchet murmured curiously. "It must be pretty potent if it has her like this." The medic commented, to which Miko laughed. "As if! I'd be crazy if I smoked out of a bag that huge, too!" She clutched her sides, unable to contain the laughter.

"Shut uuuuuup…" Laura tried to retort back. "Everything hurts….but it feels _soooooooo gooood_." The moan she made was nothing far from sounding sexual, which even made the Autobots uncomfortable. "Ohhhhh my god, Tenebraeeeee….who taught you how to taaaaalk…?" She let out inebriated laughter. "Awwww, that's mean… Optimus isn't thaaaat big of a dork…."

The Autobot leader shifted awkwardly. "When will these effects wear off?" He asked, looking to Jack. "No idea. I have no idea how much of this she's had." He put the bag back into the backpack. "I guess she does need it for the pain, but she took _way_ too much." He shouldered her backpack, ignoring its owner's weak protests. "We probably shouldn't let her have any more until she's… back to normal."

"Ohmygod, Prime, you are sooo sweeeet…" Laura was propped up against his pede, head flopped back. "Yer like…..the bessssssst….all nice and stuffff…"

Optimus smiled awkwardly. "I… appreciate your compliment."

Laura let out a strangled laugh. "You're smile is sooooooooooooooo cute….I just wanna, like… hug you and stuff…." She fell onto her side and began laughing again.

Bumblebee said something, but it's not like Jack understood. "I love you toooo…." Laura murmured. Raf gave out a nervous laugh. "She must be really knocked out. He said this was funny."

As if to answer him, a loud snore was heard from the floor. "Holy shit, did she pass out?" Miko finally said, looking at her from over the railing. "Looks like it." Jack grabbed a wrist and let go, letting the limb flop back to the floor. "Or dead. But probably just passed out."

"That was… odd." Optimus commented. "You three better not do this." Arcee warned with a stern expression. "It's irresponsible."

A small sound made them all look down. "Mmm…hi mommy…." Laura murmured in her sleep. "S'all good… everythin's fine…" She rolled around, curling into a ball. "Mm hm….they're all nice…"

"Huh, didn't take her for a sleeptalker." Miko commented. "Prime is th'best…" Laura muttered again. "He's all…..carin and stuff…."

"I guess we know who Laura's favorite is." Raf joked quietly. "Naw...he didn' replace you, dad…" The brunette smiled. "Besides…"Her words were a bit slurred. "That'd be weird…cuz…I'd tot'lly sleep with him."

Miko resumed rolling around on the floor, cackling loudly. "Uh…um…just ignore everything she said…!" Jack stammered, surprised himself. "Oh my god, Laura's a xeno! This is too great!" Miko could barely breathe, she was laughing so much. Optimus let out a sigh, covering his faceplates with his servos.

"Never let her near that substance again…" He muttered, embarrassed.

…

Blue eyes opened slowly, hands immediately going up to shield her eyes from the bright light. "Ugh…. Why does my head hurt so much…"

"Cause you got _fuckin' baked_, man!"

"_Shhh!"_

Laura let her eyes adjust, looking around her immediate surroundings. This didn't look like her bed; it looked like the couch in the Bridge room. "Wha….why….how the hell did I get here from my bed…" Slowly, she sat up, the shift in position making her head spin. "Well, what's the last thing you remember?" Ratchet asked cautiously, his expression a bit… weird.

"Uh….going to bed last night….something about Knock Out…" She gave a sort of groan. "Ugh, I feel hungover."

"We probably shouldn't tell you what happened, then." Jack said after a moment of silence. Laura's expression grew concerned, looking down at herself. She was dressed in a white T-shirt and some shorts, but she looked like she was covered in dirt.

"Oh god, what did I do?"

Miko looked as if she was holding in laughter. "You uh…. went to Amsterdam." Raf started slowly. "Amsterdam? Why would I go to Amsterdam?" Laura swung her legs off of the couch so she could stand up slowly. "Laura, I'm going to be honest here." The comment made her turn to Jack, who had spoken. "You came back really, _really_ high."

Laura felt a hole in her stomach. "Oh god, did I say something?"

Miko finally let out a fit of laughter. "You were so fuckin' high! You just rolled all over the floor!" The teenager began coughing, but it didn't stop her.

Laura looked around. Her, the kids, and Ratchet were the only ones there. "You… also gave Optimus a few…compliments." The medic's faceplates grew a little red. "And you may have said that you…would…"

"That you'd totally sleep with him!" Miko gasped out.

Laura's hands immediately went to her burning face. "Oh my god, why would I say that…?" She vaulted over the railing, swiftly powerwalking towards the hallway that lead to her room. "Wait, where are you going?" Raf called after her. She turned to face him, walking backwards down the hall. "I'm gonna go to my room, get my shotgun, and shoot myself in the-"

Thunk! Laura's back hit something hard as she back into it. She immediately got a sinking feeling in her stomach, reaching behind herself and swiping her hand across the surface. It was metal.

"Oh god, Optimus, if that's you…" She turned around, backing away.

Of course it was. Out of all the people, it had to be him.

"Are you… feeling better?" He asked hesitantly, giving an awkward smile. "Optimus, I don't know what I said but I am so, _so_ sorry." She slowly circled around until she was behind him. Her face was completely red from embarrassment; she was mortified.

"Gotta bounce!" She gave him no time to react before she sprinted down the hallway and around the corner.

"If it's uh…. any help, she _was_ stoned." Jack said, making the Prime turn to him. "She uh… probably didn't mean it."

"But then there's a chance she did and she totally has the hots for boss bot here." Miko cut in, savoring the two's expressions. She stopped laughing, though, as her phone went off with an alert; she'd gotten a text message. She flipped the cell open, giving out a laugh. "Jack, you dweeb! You left the pot in her room right where she could find it!"

Jack groaned. "Is she high _already_? She just left like, a minute ago!"

"No, she's freaking out about 'how the hell she got such a huge bag of weed'."

Optimus let out a sigh.

"You three better take this as an example. Don't ever smoke marijuana. Ever."

**Weirdest thing I've ever written, but it was totally fun.**

**But yeah, don't smoke pot, kids.**

**Because I'm seriously tired of my sister coming home high off her ass.**


	29. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Hello everyone! I'd rather not go into vigorous detail, but basically I've had a lot of free time on my hands recently, and I've been thinking about this story.

Long story short, there was still so much I want to do, so this story is officially undergoing a re-write! Going to add more chapters and scenes, maybe give Laura a few crippling phobias, give everyone more interaction and such :D

Anyways, this is just an update to tell you all about it. I really have no idea to switch out old files with new, so it'll probably wind up sending you all notification emails for new chapters.

Anyways, I hope you all have a good day and such. I have writing to do :D


End file.
